Resurrection: The Sequel
by xXMayuXx
Summary: Two years spent in the Farplane and Cynyr finds herself slipping into a state of unrest and it'll take Ida and the High Fayth to bring her back, if they can. Meanwhile, Auron hasn't quite accepted her death yet, especially after receiving dreams that come true and it has to do with Cynyr. What's worse, there's something wrong with Rin and it would appear his death is coming next.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns FFX-2. I own my characters and creativity that I have added to this.

It's been a long time, my friends. Welcome back. Now, please sit back, sip your favorite drink, and sink yourself into the sequel of "In My Arms" titled "Resurrection." You won't be disappointed.

Written in first person for Cynyr and third person for all other characters. Just as a reminder, Cynyr's name is Al Bhed and is pronounced: "KUaenae-ra" or "KU-near-a" if that's easier to say in your head. ;)

* * *

Chapter One

~Cynyr~

The Farplane was beautiful. A wonderful, peaceful plane for the dead...so very far away, yet so near to the living. It was hard for me at first; those first few months without him, without them, without anybody I truly knew. Ida said I could always look for my parents, but I was too scared. I wasn't so sure I wanted to see them. Would they even remember me? Just how young was I when they died? Too young.

They were faceless figures in my mind that I had never gotten a chance to see. It hardly bothered me that I had never known them, so why start looking for them now?

At war with myself -for the millionth time- as I walked slowly in a daze through the grasses; I barely noticed the other people around me, the Pyerflies I loved so much, or the voice that called my name somewhere behind me. Eventually, I came to the edge of the Farplane, to the Window, and sat down before I finally heard someone approach from behind.

"Where is your mind, Cynyr? I've been calling you for some time now." Startled, I spun around and looked up to find a beautiful woman called Ida, my foster mother. She smiled as she came to stand behind me and I stood up again.

I gave a small apologetic smile before looking back up at the Window, the impenetrable wall that separated us from the living. Just outside of it was where so many of the living went to visit in Guadosalam...to see their loved ones.

When we were summoned by the living the Pyerflies would form a motionless image of us before the caller. If we wanted to, we passed through a layer of consciousness and stood just behind the image to look upon those who called to us. We were even allowed to speak, though they could never hope to hear us. Unfortunately, I had yet to experience this.

"Why haven't any of them come?" I whispered, a hint of sadness in my voice. It's been at least two years.

"Perhaps they can't quite accept your death yet." Ida replied softly. She remained standing behind me, quiet and still. I looked down at my hands and began twisting at my fingers as the image of Auron entered my clouded and dazed mind.

"You miss him." Came Ida's voice again. I didn't reply for a moment as I closed my eyes and slowly let go of the image.

"I miss all of them." I finally answered and rubbed at the tattoos etched on the back of my left hand, absently. "As hard as it is for you to be here," she began again, "it is just as hard for them to accept your choice...your death."

"I guess..." I dropped my hands to my side before raising it to a Pyerfly that ventured close by.

As it twisted around my hand, I remembered the young blitzer from Zanarkand and asked, "I haven't seen Tidus around in a while." Though it sounded like a statement, it was meant as a question and Ida didn't reply right away. Frowning, I turned to look at her as the Pyerfly scurried away from my sudden movement.

"He's with Yuna now, isn't he?" Ida shifted her eyes before answering. "Yes." She sounded uncomfortable when she said it and I turned away from her before she could see the hurt and disappointment on my face.

"Isn't there any way back...for me?" I asked nervously, already anticipating the answer, but I still hoped.

"You are dead, Cynyr, unlike Tidus, who was a dream and could be given a body."

"Then give me a new body." I spun around as I said it, hope rising up inside my chest but Ida was shaking her head with a solemn expression on her face.

"Your form is lost; only your spirit remains."

"But I am still me." I said quickly "So why not find a new form? Cynyr is still Cynyr, my shell is what no longer exists, like you said, but what if I had a replacement?"

"How?" Ida retorted back. "Three States of Mind, Cynyr, remember? The first: Any body that dies without being sent forms into a fiend when the spirit is corrupted. The second: you have too strong of an emotional attachment to the world and subconsciously refuse the Farplane becoming what Auron, Seymour, Mika, and many others had become, wandering spirits that collect Pyerflies and form their own body that is fragile and ultimately not real."

"Then lastly, a body disperses into Pyerflies that carry a calm spirit to the Farplane. Or do you want what Shadow had, because I don't think you want that." Ida's voice had become stern at the mention of Shadow, her eyes locked with mine. Eventually, I looked away as I found I was unable to hold her gaze. She was right, there was no way I was going to be like Shadow just so that I could be among the living again.

"No..." I spoke softly, "that's not what I meant." Ida sighed before speaking again.

"Regardless, Cynyr, you can never return to the living. It is impossible for you." Her voice grew gentler now. "I'm sorry." But I wasn't satisfied with her answer, I wasn't satisfied with this ending at all. There had to be way!

"What about Tidus?" I spun on my heel to face her fully, my brows furrowed slightly.

"He was a dream." She said simply.

"But you brought something that had never been truly alive, to life!" I retorted. "Body and all! That to me sounds more impossible than bringing me back to life, don't you think?" This time Ida was silent. Her eyes down cast. I clutched at my hands until my knuckles were white and glared up at the Window. They chose Tidus over me. ME! The girl, half Fayth and half human who saved Spira from Shadow's wrath! I was jealous of Tidus. I didn't want to be, but I was. I didn't hate him...I just envied him greatly. It wasn't fair!

"Are you saying you regret your decision?" I spun back around to face her, confused at first.

"Don't forget...this was what you bargained with. Your life...for his." She held out each hand as she said the last part. "You knew you would never be together again. You sacrificed yourself without faltering, but now...you seem to be having second thoughts."

These words hit me like a ton of bricks and I quickly looked away from her once more, guilt, pride, and sorrow filling up inside me. It festered deep within my heart, the heart that rested motionless inside my rib cage, no longer beating, frozen in time, yet it ached like it could burst right out of me.

"I just thought...maybe there could be a way back...a way to reverse my death but still keep Auron alive."

"You cannot cheat death my love. You're lucky I was able to make the trade in the first place. It was hard to convince the others of it; there's no way I could do something like that again."

Feeling defeated and tired but unrelenting, I asked one last question. "I truly am grateful for what you did for me...for us, but aren't you the High Fayth's Regent?" I allowed just a tinge of hope to enter the still aching heart inside me, but held my breath anyway. Breathing...it was a habit none of us could break, like blinking.

"I don't make the decisions alone, Cynyr." Ida replied with a shake of her head. "The Fayth come together and vote together under me. Though I am the head of the council, I have to consider everyone's vote. I cannot make every decision without putting them and their concerns first, especially the Farplane."

The hope left me and I nodded quietly. I didn't trust my voice to speak and decided to turn back to the dead Window before more, anger, frustration, jealousy, sorrow, hurt, and loneliness creeping inside me. It filled up every dark place inside and once it was full I bottled it up and masked all emotions.

Now, the only sounds that could be heard was that of the Pyerflies and the far away water falls behind us. As we stood in silence for a while, the Pyerflies came floating back, curiously. One landed gently on my open palm as it began to sing a different tune than I was used to. It sounded like one of the songs I had once sung.

"It appears you have an admirer." Ida said softly from behind me, hearing her smile. Then, out of no where, a soft and low boom echoed off the Window in front of us and I looked up in surprise as ripples began to form on its surface before me. My eyes widened and I quickly turned to Ida as the Pyerfly danced away still singing my tune.

"Somebody's...calling me." I said softly, barely able to control my voice as both excitement and nervousness rushed through my empty veins. Has he finally come? After all this time, has he finally come to see me? Ida smiled and nodded. She seemed just as excited as I was, though she controlled hers better than I.

"Go on. Enter the Window." I nodded and turned back to it and reached out a hand to touch it. The ripples continued as if I hadn't even disturbed its surface and I quickly slipped inside. To my surprise, it was dark and eerily quiet. It was so quiet that my ears seemed to ring as they desperately tried to catch any sound.

"Um...hello?" I called out into the darkness, though I knew no one could hear me. I turned slowly as my eyes darted about trying to search for light as well. As I did this, I was suddenly hit with the memory of being blind so long ago when I was alive on Spira. Fighting the fear that rose up inside me, I called out again before something flashed behind me and I turned to it immediately.

Like a curtain, the darkness parted away and revealed a soft light on the other side of the Window. I walked slowly toward it, excitement rushing through me. Once I reached the Window's light, I pressed a hand to it and looked for the one who had called to me. Blurry objects and forms sharpened as I was finally able to see clearly.

When I saw them, my breath caught in my throat as I stared down at the person before me. If my heart could have skipped a beat, it would have skipped three times. He wore the same clothing I had always seen him in and his hair was still the same length. The only thing different was his expression.

He looked at me with a mixture of sorrow, relief, and a hint of joy. Unfortunately, as surprised as I was to see him, I was also hit with a feeling of disappointment. It wasn't Auron. It's wasn't Wakka, nor was it Tidus. It was Rin. Though I was glad to finally see one of my friends and to finally be called upon, there was a huge part of me that had been hoping for Auron.

Then, my thoughts were interrupted as Rin's voice echoed through to me, speaking to me as he gave me a small smile. Though he had no idea I could hear him from behind the image that was projected on his side, I pretended like he knew I could hear him and smiled back. As he spoke, a tear slipped down my cheek and I rested my forehead against the Window's clear surface, yearning to be on the other side.

"It's been a while...I'm sure you've wondered why I haven't been here sooner or as often." He was saying. "There's been a lot of work to do...lots of things have happened here in Spira. I'm not sure if any of your other friends have visited you...but I'm sure they miss you too." Another tear escaped me, my vision blurring as I quickly wiped at my eyes.

"It's hard to believe that you're gone...it's almost unfair, you know? You saved the world but you don't get to be apart of it." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure Auron thinks the same thing." He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, a look of distress on his face. I quickly turned away, unable to watch any longer. The pain on his face was practically a reflection of my own, but seeing it for myself hurt the most.

Eventually, the darkness faded around me and I was back in the Farplane with the Window at my back, empty and clear like it had been before. I stood alone in the field of flowers again, Ida long gone now with only the Pyerflies for company. They seemed to sense my sadness and sang a mournful song of sorrow.

* * *

~Ida~

Ida walked quickly down the long corridor of the top floor inside the Dwelling Palace. It was the place where every soul and every Fayth resided for meals, sleep, the Hymn, and for mingling. The top floor, however, was a restricted and reserved area specifically for only the High Fayth like herself.

She had called for a meeting earlier that day and requested that all the High Fayth under her be present. Of course, they were all very surprised considering their last important meeting had been recently about the dream boy who was returned shortly after to the living. So, why was there another meeting being called?

Ida knew this meeting would be a hard one, harder than the last one because of the dire situation that was at hand. This was a meeting concerning Spira and it was only a matter of time before Cynyr found out about it, then she would have another dilemma at hand to deal with. She would much rather just tell Cynyr before she found out herself, but now was not the time. She didn't feel like Cynyr was ready to hear the information she had just learned that morning right now. Soon. Ida thought with a heavy sigh.

Passing the last of the bed rooms for those of the High Fayth, she reached the colossal double doors at the end of the hall made of ivory and marble, carved intricately of the majestic beasts called Aeons that her friends had once been. It was the meeting place for only those who had attained such power and herself, the High Fayth Regent.

Upon reaching the doors, they opened as if sensing her presence and she walked into a gigantic room where deep purple and red curtains hung from the twenty foot ceiling, tapestry on every wall that told stories through their embroidered pictures, gold and silver vases on marble pedestals filled with exotic flowers of the Farplane. And at the center of the large room was the beautifully carved wooden oak table that all ten of the High Fayth, in their human form, were gathered around.

A small feast had been placed in the middle of the table going from one end to the other. It had all been served to them by the other fayth of the Farplane, like those from Zanarkand. There was chatter between her friends as they ate delicately at the table. They all seemed relaxed, happy, but she could sense their curiosity and suspicion.

Once they noticed her arrival though, one by one, they stopped their chatter and stood from their chairs in respect as they watched her walk to her seat at the head of the table. She smiled as Shiva greeted her first. She sat at her right side, the seat for the Regent's consultant.

"High Fayth Regent Ida, welcome."

"Thank you, Shiva." Ida nodded. "I'm glad everyone could make it to this meeting without complaint. Please sit."

"Well, we're all quite curious as to what this is about considering we just had a meeting." Ifrit, a former Crusader when he was alive, replied as Ida sat down.

"Yes. I am aware." She said simply before she sipped at some of her wine that had been waiting for her at her plate. Ida pulled a few delicacies onto her plate before she spoke again, the clinking of silverware the only sound in the vast room.

"Sin has been destroyed," She began slowly, "Shadow in his footsteps, the Farplane restored with the lost soul, Shuyin; and the living world rid of Vegnagun." She paused to take a bite of her food and Bahamut, who sat to her left, took the opportunity to speak next.

"But all is not well." The former Aeons exchanged glances and Ida cleared her throat before replying.

"Unfortunately, this is true. As I was taking great care to be sure that everything from the living to the dead was in perfect order, spiritually speaking of course; the world will always have its ups and downs, but I found something...disturbing while looking into the world's spirit."

"Disturbing?" One of the Magus sister's asked in a quivering voice as she exchanged looks with her other two sisters.

"Correct. And it concerns Cynyr's friends. One in particular." Ida sighed softly before placing her hands in her lap and looked around at everyone's faces.

"Oh, no!" Shiva gave a small gasp as worry set in and she looked around at the others who looked equally worried but quickly looked to Ida for explanation.

"Unfortunately, Shadow did not leave without a trace."

"What!?" Valefore, a small girl seated beside Shiva, gasped with widened eyes. She looked as though she might start crying. She was the youngest in the group and Shiva quickly placed an arm around her. The rest of the High Fayth, however, sat frozen and stared at Ida in disbelief.

"He left a piece of himself behind and it now resides within one of Cynyr's friends." Ida explained carefully. "They are unaware of its presence, but in time, he will. Unfortunately, by that point, it will be too late because whatever Shadow left behind will begin to fester and take over his body before claiming it as its own. Thus, a new Shadow will be born."

"This cannot be!" Yojimbo boomed as he pounded his large fist on the table with rage. His dog barked loudly from beneath the table, sensing his anger. Immediately following, murmurs went around the room and an uneasy feeling filled the room.

"Please...calm down everyone."

"Who is it?" Ixion shouted over the others, the old man looking angry and impatient as he stared down the table at Ida. "Who is the one with the parasite?" Slowly, everyone began to quiet as they listened carefully to Ida's next words.

"I'm afraid it is the man called Rin. But that isn't the worst of it." She quickly added when gasps and more chatter began around the room.

"Rin is not the only one corrupted by Shadow. Do we not all recall the many other souls he devoured during his rampage through Spira? I fear he has left little pieces of himself in each. We have underestimated him yet again." Valefore immediately began to cry and Shiva hugged her close as Bahamut abruptly stood from his chair. Everyone looked up at him in surprise.

"This cannot go on any longer. The world will be destroyed if Shadow's disgusting, parasitic spawn erupt from these humans." He exclaimed angrily. "As the former Regent, I ask Ida, who is our new leader, what is it you wish to do about this? You've thought this through I'm assuming."

"Yes, Bahamut, and I thank you again for passing down the power of Regent to me. I've thought this through so much my head hurts and have kept it from Cynyr for as long as I can. I realize she will soon catch on if we don't inform her of this as well, but I only just fond out this morning."

"Why did you not invite her to this meeting?" One of the Magus sister's asked as she sat higher on her chair.

"As everyone knows...Cynyr is not happy here in the Farplane." Ida began slowly.

"No one is at first." Bahamut pointed out.

"Granted." Ida replied quickly with a nod of agreement. "But I sense a deeper pain within her. To tell her of this now would only crush her further."

"But you will have to tell her eventually." Shiva pointed out. "She's not so easily blinded- er, no pun intended." Ida smiled.

"I understand what you're saying, Shiva, and I completely agree. We will have to inform her of this eventually, which leads me to my proposed solution to this mess."

"Pray tell." Ifrit said in a gruff voice, a serious look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ida, nervous about how her friends would take her idea, she took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before beginning.

"Please...bear with me a moment as I explain. Hopefully you will understand and come to an agreement."

* * *

Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! It only takes a few seconds. :) I'd love to known what you thought and it always motivates me more when I see your reviews. Thank you for waiting so patiently for this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _~Auron~_

Auron awoke abruptly from yet another nightmare, the same kind as the last two he had had in the past three months. They always came unexpectedly and when they did, they were vivid. He was beginning to think the fayth were torturing him. For two years he was at peace, for the most part, then all of a sudden he was bombarded by these vexing and unnerving dreams all of which that had come to pass.

When the first two had come true, he realized there was something the fayth were trying to tell him...or show him. He wasn't sure of what it was at first but after the second dream he had a pretty good idea.

Rising from his bed inside the airship, he was both bothered and relieved to have another dream from the fayth. He only wished he knew why, why these dreams reminded him of her. _The memory of you has never left me, but now they haunt me like an unforgiving sin._

Pushing aside his discomfort the best he could, he took a long hot shower, dressed, then sat at his writing desk to record the dream before he forgot it. Remembering wasn't so bad, it was reliving it that irked him. He knew later he would have to face what he had endured in his nightmare. He dreaded it while he was also intrigued to find what he knew he would always unearth in the end. An element.

Once finished writing, he shut the book and placed it in the top drawer of his desk before leaving his quarters and heading for the Bridge. With the echoing of the engine and the sounds of steam and pipes rattling deep within the belly of the Celsius, he groaned to himself and knit his brows together. He hated airships. He had hoped to be off by the end of the week, but now there was more reason than ever to stay aboard.

They were heading back to Besaid after the first two dreams had come and gone and the first two elements had been found. After some time had passed and Yuna was done exploring Spira, they all agreed it was time to head back. Unfortunately, that would not be the case. Regardless, he was ready to go and get it over with. He had to have answers. He was tired of all the running around, the little information that he was given, the unanswered questions, the vague memories, and all the damned fiends. _This legend will see no rest. Not even in the afterlife._

Upon reaching the Bridge, he headed down the stairs and looked around the room that quietly hummed. Shinra was where he was last night, at the screens working away on Yevon knew what and both Brother and Buddy were at the controls. His eyes eventually landed on Rikku and Paine sitting and speaking quietly on some benches that were built into the wall to his left and when they saw him come in, they stopped to look up.

"Well, good morning!" Rikku exclaimed in her usual cheerful voice, an overly sweet smile to go with it. Auron just gave a short nod before looking around the Bridge once more.

"Where's Yuna and Tidus?" He finally asked.

"Either still asleep or at the bar." Paine replied in a bored tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" The blonde Al Bhed asked almost immediately. He had hoped no one would ask, but some how this Al Bhed girl could read minds at the worst of times. How she knew there was something on his mind, he didn't know and she was the last one he wanted to tell considering her last two reactions to his nightmarish visions.

"I'll wait." He replied instead. Then he turned to leave, hoping Rikku wouldn't attempt to pry. What an otiose thought. That was like hoping the leaves of a tree didn't end up green at the turning of spring. It was in her nature to do so.

"Hey! Why can't you tell us? Wait..." She stopped herself, trailing off as she jumped up from her seat and Auron could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end. "Did you have another one of those dreams?" He cringed on the inside. Just the way she said it made it sound futile, petty, and unworthy to even mention. When she said it, it made him sound like a five year old who couldn't shake off a bad dream every once in a while by himself. He clenched his jaw.

Suddenly, the door to the Bridge opened and Auron sighed with relief, not caring that Rikku could hear it as Yuna and Tidus walked down to the floor.

"Hey everybody." Tidus greeted first.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked when she saw Rikku's twisted up face.

"I hear a commotion!" Brother suddenly piped up from the controls and immediately joined the group. There was no commotion, he was just nosy. Auron tried not to growl with frustration, but on the inside he wanted to give everyone a finger and just leave the room. Instead, he settled for a glare at anyone who met his gaze, especially Rikku. Unfortunately, because of his younger appearance it didn't quite give the same affect as it once did. Not to mention, he no longer wore his cowl and glasses. He had grown weary of hiding his identity.

"Drop me off in Macalania, the rest of you can head back to Besaid." He finally said as he turned to Yuna and Tidus.

"What?" Yuna gasped in surprise, her eyes widening as Tidus raised his brows and the others looked on with curiosity.

"I might be there a while, but don't worry about me."

"What? But we'll be in Besaid in just a few hours, why the sudden turn around?" Tidus asked as he crossed his arms. When Auron didn't reply, the young High Summoner took the opportunity to speak.

"Sir Auron..." she began softly, "if I might ask, did you have another vision from the fayth?" He sighed. There was no avoiding it now. He nodded then tried to head for the door again. He didn't feel like explaining further but Tidus quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his path to the door.

"We're going with you."

"No."

"But why?" Paine asked, stepping up beside Rikku as she joined in on the conversation. Rikku, however, remained silent. She was quietly choosing not to speak out against his idea.

"I've dragged you along this expedition long enough. It's time I do this on my own. You all have your own lives to live, don't let me get in the way."

"But we want to go!" Yuna exclaimed as she clapped her hands in front of her.

"Psh, yeah, speak for yourself." Rikku muttered under her breath. Paine immediately gave her a deadly look, causing the Al Bhed to take a slow step back.

"Yeah, what makes you think we don't enjoy this new adventure?" Tidus said with a grin. He clearly hadn't heard what Rikku had just said.

"This _adventure,_ " Auron snarled, "may take more than just a couple of more months. Why waste your time humoring an old man?" Rikku snorted as she turned and walked back to her seat, clearly satisfied with the way things were playing out.

"First of all," Tidus began, "you're not old anymore. Second, I don't care how long it takes. We all want to see where these visions take us as badly as you do." Auron remained silent as he glared at the young blitzer. He was constantly reminded of Jecht every time he opened his mouth.

"Sir Auron...please, what's caused you to change your mind so suddenly about this?" Yuna pleaded as she took a step closer to him and he regretfully met her gaze. Why was it so damn hard to say no to her when she gave him that look. Braska used to do the same thing.

"Come on, guys, if he wants to go about this on his own, why try to change his mind?" Rikku suddenly said from the bench, sighing and clearly frustrated.

"What's gotten into you?" Paine asked with crossed arms and raised a brow at her as she stared her down suspiciously.

"Nothing." Rikku said with a wave of her hand, but refused to look her in the eyes. "I'm just saying..."

"Hmm..." Tidus hummed, clearly not believing Rikku.

"We going to Macalania?" Brother finally asked from the side lines. He had been silent throughout the argument making it obvious that he was only there to watch and listen.

"Yes." Auron quickly replied before turning away from everyone and heading for the door yet again. He swore if he didn't make it out this time, he'd leave anyway and ignore anyone who tried to call after him. Before he left, however, a pleasant thought came to him. He stopped and turned his head just slightly in Brother's direction. "After you drop Rikku, and anybody else who doesn't want to go, off in Besaid." An immediate reaction occurred to his delight. Rikku stood abruptly and was about to shout something, but he didn't give her a chance to speak. He left the room and let the door shut behind him.

He had grown tired of everyone's company, especially Rikku's. She, of all people, was against the whole idea of visions from the fayth from the very beginning. Why that was he didn't know; he was just relieved to finally be rid of her soon. She would stay in Besaid and, hopefully, everyone else would follow suite. He doubted that, but he could hope couldn't he?

"I say we go with him. I don't care what that old man says." Tidus said after Auron had left.

"I thought he wasn't an old man anymore." Paine pointed out with a raised brow, but he ignored the comment and looked to Yuna for agreement.

"I think you're right." Rikku looked up in surprise at Yuna's reply before looking around at the others and said, "so, what, you all are going to leave me behind?"

"Rikku..." Yuna said softly but sternly.

"Why are you so against this?" Paine finally asked, glaring at her accusingly.

"I just think we're running in circles. It's not like she's gonna come back like Tidus did!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms as she spun on her heel. With her back to them, the three friends exchanged glances before Tidus finally spoke up again.

"Alright, fine. Since it's no big deal to you, we'll drop you off to Besaid and the rest of us will go on without you. Sound fair?" He smirked as he waited for her response and got exactly what he had been hoping for.

"So you _are_ going to leave me!? Yunie, please don't leave me behind!" She exclaimed, spinning around and running to her cousin's side with pleading eyes.

"I thought you didn't care about this little expedition." Paine pointed out quickly, a smirk on her own face. Yuna looked at her cousin sadly and eventually spoke.

"Rikku, we're not staying in Besaid. These visions mean a lot to Sir Auron."

"Nightmarish memories of Cynyr, that's all they are." Rikku said nonchalantly and rather insensitively.

"Rikku..." Yuna began again with slight surprise, "what's gotten into you?"

"I say she's jealous." Paine said with all seriousness, causing Tidus to snort but then he saw the look on her face and his bros rose.

"What? Rikku, jealous? Of what?"

"I'm _not_ jealous! What do I have to be jealous about?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Paine said under her breath before turning away to leave. Tidus sighed with a shake of his head, then Yuna suddenly smiled.

"Hey, since we'll be in Besaid before we head over to Macalania, why don't we ask some old friends to join us? I bet Auron wouldn't feel so badly about all this if he knew others wanted to join."

"Hey yeah! That's a great idea." Tidus exclaimed with excitement, then turned to Brother who nodded.

"Got it! Anything for Yuna!" He said with a wink in her direction, then he quickly ran back to the controls before Tidus could get a hold of him.

"This is going to be a long trip..." Rikku said with a defeated sigh.

"What? We'll be in Besaid soon, so what are you complaining about?" Tidus asked.

"That's not what I mean."

"So, you're coming with us?" Yuna asked, hopeful.

"Yeah." She replied with a shrug, then turned away and sat back down in her seat, refusing to talk or look at anybody.

When the airship landed, everyone got off and began their trek to the village where Yuna once lived as a little girl. It was there that Lulu and Wakka now resided in a little home of their own with their new child. They convinced Auron in letting them come along and to even ask if Lulu and Wakka would join them. Auron knew better though, they had a newborn to take care of after all.

"It sounds like a lot of fun." Wakka said slowly, a pained look on his tired and unshaven face. He looked over at his wife, Lulu, who held their sleeping baby boy in her arms. Her hair was in a simple long braid and she wore the simplest of outfits any of them had ever seen her in. Usually she was dressed up with make up and heels, but clearly, having a newborn was taking that out of her.

"But we barely got any sleep last night...or the night before that." Wakka finally added with a heavy sigh.

"The days and nights all run together. Quite honestly, we can't remember getting any sleep, I doubt we'd be much help, plus, we've got new responsibilities now." Lulu added as she rocked her baby. "I couldn't just leave him here with a nanny. I would feel awful..."

"Right...we're sorry we bothered you two." Yuna said softly, guilt written all over her face.

"Don't worry about it, Yuna." Lulu said in a tired voice, but she had a smile on her face. Lulu knew they all only meant well. "We really do appreciate the offer and we would love to come along, but we just can't at this point in time."

"We understand." Tidus said quickly with a nod and gave Wakka a smile who returned it and rose from his chair to give him a hug.

"Thanks for visiting though." Lulu said, her eyes brighter. "And I certainly hope you find what you're looking for." She looked at Auron when she said this and he resisted the urge to look away. _This could all very well be futile...perhaps this is all in my head even. It would be humiliating to find that all of this was just wishful thinking._ Auron thought with discomfort.

After visiting with Wakka and Lulu a little while longer, everyone returned to the airship and Brother gave the orders to head for Macalania. For a while, the bridge was quiet, except for the hum of the airship's engines. It was beginning to feel stuffy and uncomfortable. Auron was just about to leave the room when Tidus asked the dreadful question Auron had hoped to avoid just for a little while longer.

"So what was your dream about this time, Auron?"

"Yes, please tell us." Yuna eagerly agreed and leaned forward in her seat across from him. They had set up chairs in the open space to relax in, all of which had been purposefully placed near Auron who sat closer to one wall. He sighed in defeat.

"Like the others," he began slowly in his deep, rich voice, "I found another element of her by the end of the vision. But it all began when I found myself falling and all around me it was pitch black." Everyone grew very quiet and still as they gave him their full attention, all except Rikku who sat back in her chair with a bored look on her face and looked anywhere but at him.

"When I finally seemed to reach solid ground," he continued, "it was as if I was awakening from a slumber or perhaps I was regaining consciousness. Regardless, I found myself underwater and the waters were cold. I swam for some time, aimlessly at first, when the water suddenly seemed to drain and I found myself lying on a rock on my back." He sighed as he looked around at his friend who sat, tense, intrigued, and curious for more. Rikku still sat leaned back with her arms crossed and a look of boredom on her face.

Regardless, Auron continued. "When I looked around, I realized it wasn't just any rock, it was a stone from a building and I knew it for some reason. I was somewhere I had been before. It was then that I recognized my surroundings to be underground...beneath the temple that still sits in Macalania." When he said this, awful memories came flooding back to him of the place, and from the look on Yuna's face, she hadn't forgotten either.

Auron wished he hadn't had the dream. He wished he hadn't told it, but Yuna had wanted to know regardless of what memories birthed from it. So, he continued.

"The next thing that happened was rather sudden and unexplained, but I believe it's a clue to the next element. In the next moment I was surrounded by chains. None of them touched me, but they were all around, crisscrossed, wound up with one another, hanging, looped and woven about. It was confusing but I didn't get a chance to decipher it, because that was when the dream ended."

"Interesting." Tidus replied slowly and thoughtfully, scratching his head as he began to ponder on what he had just told him.

"If you don't mind me asking," Paine suddenly began, "but may I see the other elements?" Auron nodded and pulled them out of his coat pocket and handed them to her.

The first one was a tattered piece of cloth the color of blood. It looked to have been torn off its original garment. It had been found at the Al Bhed Agency on the highroad where Cynyr had been attacked in her room two years ago after meeting her. The second was the feather Auron had kept on him since he had first discovered it two years ago by the Macalania lake deep inside the crystal woods. In his second vision, it clearly identified with the feather so there was no need to travel to the majestic forest. It was then when he was sure the dreams were more than just dreams and he had tried to express his theory with the others.

Paine looked them over carefully, gently holding them in her hands as she rubbed them between her fingers. She seemed to be thinking but she said nothing when she gave them back to Auron and he didn't ask.

"Why do you think the fayth are having you travel all around Spira to find these elements of her?" Tidus asked, cutting through the silence that had been hanging for some time in the room.

"All I can say is...by the end of all of this, it would appear this will somehow lead to her."

"You think she might still be alive?" Yuna asked with a small smile, hope and wonder in her eyes. She clearly believed it. Of course she did, she had proof that it could happen. He sat beside her with blonde, spiky hair, overly tanned skin, and wearing his old clothes from Zanarkand. The dream boy.

"It's possible...though I don't put too much hope into it since she did, after all, exchange her life for mine. There's no way she could still be alive."

"But she could be brought back to life." Tidus suggested with a shrug. Auron chuckled.

"I doubt that. Even the fayth obey the laws of nature."

"Ha! Ye of little faith!" Tidus exclaimed in a deeper voice as he leaned forward, a serious expression on his face. It was the same one he used back in the ruins of Zanarkand, when they were facing Yunalesca.

"If the fayth can bring a dream to life, then they can bring back the dead. To me, bringing a dream to life is breaking way more laws of nature than the dead!"

"Perhaps." Auron replied, "but it could be the laws of life and death that persuade them otherwise. They created those laws after all. Besides, you're an exception. In some ways, they owed it to you after riding Spira of Sin." Still, even as he said this he couldn't shake the hope deep down inside him. There had to be a way after all to get her back.

At the same time, he didn't want to have that hope dashed when he didn't find what he so badly wanted in the end. Many times, out of frustration, he called Cynyr a fool for exchanging her life for his. He had already lived his life, made stupid decisions, and had been ready to go. Her life had more meaning than his.

 _What's the point in living when you have to go on without the one you love?_

He wondered what Cynyr would be doing if it had been him instead. If he had gone on to the Farplane, what would have happened? He mentally shook his head. No, he wouldn't go into that again. It was useless, painful, and a waste of time. If it couldn't change his circumstances then there was no point in thinking of the "what if's." Besides, all it did was keep him up at night.

"So...the chains is the next element." Paine said suddenly, pulling Auron and everyone else away from their thoughts. He met her eyes and she raised a brow quizzically. He nodded.

"That is what I believe. How chains have anything to do with her, I don't know." He replied with a shake of his head.

"Macalania! Coming up!" Buddy suddenly announced and everyone looked up in surprise.

"Well, we're about to find out." Tidus said as he and everyone else rose from their chairs with excitement, except for Rikku. Out of all of them, she dreaded this the most and yet she still came along. Auron finally turned his attention to her, daring her to look away as he spoke.

"Why do you come?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean. You obviously loath this mission, so why bother?" She crossed her arms over her barely covered chest and harrumphed as the others were already headed out the door.

"I just think this is pointless, I don't _hate_ it." He gave a short laugh as he took a step towards her.

"That doesn't answer my question." She sighed heavily.

"Hey, I like fighting and stealing, it's my thing, it's the only thing keeping me here. But these dreams, or visions...that's all they are."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, suddenly amused.

"Because... it's like you said, it's possible for the dead to come back to life. Besides, why should _you_ of all people get to have back what you love so much when others don't? What's so special about you?"

"Nothing." Auron said with a small chuckle, "In fact, I completely agree with you." Rikku blinked in surprise, a flash of guilt lighting her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come and she settled with a glare.

"Oh, yeah? Then why are we doing this?"

"Because the fayth won't leave me alone. Everyone assumes Cynyr will be at the end of the rainbow, but I am not so quick to believe that. I think there's something deeper to all of this." Rikku sighed with a little relief and finally stopped glaring at him. He wondered if she was finally going to loosen up about it all.

"I guess you're right." Then she left the room without another word and Auron soon did the same to join the others outside in the blistering cold of Macalania Mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** A few lyrics from a song called "Sinead" by Within Temptation is used in this chapter. I do not own the lyrics.

* * *

Chapter Three

 _~Rin~_

"Thank you, a pleasure doing business with you." The man said with a smile, then stuck out his hand for Rin to take.

"The pleasure is all mine. Safe tra-" Rin stopped short when his hand came in contact with the costumer's. As soon as their hands had touched, there was a cold shock that zapped through his entire arm all the way up to his very beating heart. Almost immediately, it seemed to stop for a second. With dread, Rin watched as it happened again.

The customer's face was wiped of any emotion that had once been there just seconds ago, replaced with a void and hard look. Rin shuddered as the man slowly turned and walked out of the agency almost robotic without another word. _That's the sixth person this week._ He thought to himself as he watched the man from the window look around the highroad in confusion.

For the past several days, someone had come to him either as a traveler, a customer, a priest, a young woman or child asking for directions, a new item in his store, about the weather, or a drink. He didn't always know who it would be; it hadn't been every single person he met, but as soon as the person touched him that same cold shock jolted through his arm and to his heart, leaving him with an icy, suppressing feeling. It took several minutes before it eventually diminished, but gradually he could tell the length of time that it took to leave him was increasing.

 _What's going on? This doesn't make sense. They all leave the same way after the_ shock. He thought, his brows knitted with concern. _They are completely dead to the world it seems, then once they've gone some distance away they return to normal but are confused._ Rin pondered on this for a moment longer as he watched the man eventually run off down the Highroad towards Luca. _It's almost as if something else is controlling them in that short moment._ He shook his head and held a clinched fist to his heart.

It beat fiercely behind his ribs, the suppressing feeling still strong inside him, like it was trying to take hold and refusing to give up. With ever ounce of strength that he had, he willed it to be gone and soon the feeling subsided until it left him completely. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to his work, restocking shelves as one of his employees worked behind the desk quietly and seemingly unaware of what he had just experienced.

He hadn't told anyone yet of these strange encounters but he certainly had a bad feeling about it all. If they were all truly possessed by something demonic then it was passing from them to him. He knew better than to believe he was cleansing their souls like a fayth or a Summoner might. He wondered if this was happening to others as well when they encountered a poor possessed soul. Rin felt uneasy now as he thought more about it. Whatever it was, it wanted him for some reason.

Sighing heavily, he clenched his jaw and decided he was going to find out what it was and why so he could get rid of it once and for all.

That night, as he slept, he dreamed for the first time of a memory from years ago. He was at Home among the streets looking for someone, but he didn't know who. He just knew he had to find them and quickly. He was running through the streets now; as he ran, every face he passed seemed to catch his attention. He would look, but they were not the face he thought was the one he sought.

 _Who am I looking for?_ He thought, but then another thought entered his mind. _I'll know it when I see them._

Eventually, it grew dark and his mind wandered from home to home, building to building, looking in on all the families and friends inside but to no avail. Panic was rising inside him and that familiar icy feeling came creeping back up inside him. He wasn't sure why he was panicking but now he had a reason. It started at his hands then grew steadily up through his arms towards his heart.

The feelings inside him were unreal, not his own, and disturbing. Then, for some reason, he felt the need to shout but what came from his mouth he had no control over. He suddenly had no control over his own body or emotions!

"CYNYR!" A voice that wasn't his own came flying out of his mouth. All at once, the darkness inside him seemed to explode and he gripped his beating heart that was slowly coming to a stop. Finally regaining control, he shouted again.

"You cannot have me or her!" As soon as the last word left him, echoing all around him, the noise in his head he hadn't realized was there left him and his heart regained strength. The demon inside him subsided, quieted, and went back to sleep before he finally awoke.

Drenched in sweat, Rin rose from the bed, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. It was the middle of the night but he had hoped it would be morning. Darkness was becoming less appealing to him now since the first nightmare he had at the beginning of the week. _I have...to tell someone._ He thought as he went to the bathroom and poured water over his face. Then he drank until he was no longer thirsty.

He headed back to the bedroom and before the sun could even pierce the sky with its bright rays, Rin had packed his bags and left the Inn. He was headed for the ships down in Luca. He knew it was a long way but he had to get there one way or another as fast as he could. He was going to Mount Gagazet.

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

I walked along the edge of the Farplane close to the Window. Every day now I was there waiting for someone to call for me. It had been a week since Rin had last visited and I wondered if that meant others would come too or if he might come again. I was lonely. Although there were other souls wandering about the Farplane with me, I made no effort to make friends. I had no desire to do so.

Ida tried to encourage me to be less of a loner, but as hard as it was being alone there was some satisfaction from it. For as long as I could remember, I liked to be alone, most of the time. Other days when I was feeling too lonely the people I needed most were always there. Unfortunately, I was dead now and I couldn't reach out to any of my friends. They had to reach out to me. Even then, I couldn't even speak to them.

It was hard to believe I had gone on like this for two years, lonesome, depressed, and sorrowful without a friend to talk to, but time in the Farplane didn't seem to exist if I didn't count the hours too closely. It seemed that counting the hours and days was my only way of passing time and staying sane. Staying sane...that was slowly diminishing as well. I could feel a bitter darkness creeping up inside me. It was always hanging on somewhere, ostensibly waiting.

"You know you don't have to be here just to hear yourself being called, right?" I spun around to the sound of Ida's voice, my thoughts vanishing as I was pulled back into reality.

"No...I guess not." I said slowly before turning back to the Window, avoiding eye contact with my mother. I wasn't in the mood to talk, I wasn't in the mood to be around anybody, especially her. I just wanted to be alone. I had even thought about singing for the first time in months, but that desire was fading fast too.

"Why do you separate yourself from everything? You keep such a distance from everyone, even me." Ida sounded hurt as she took a step closer to me and I felt a pang of guilt grip my heart.

"I just want to be alone sometimes." I said with a shrug.

"Sometimes? Or all the time?"

"It's how I cope."

"With your death?" I didn't reply at first, but when I did I spoke softly like it was hard to admit.

"Yes." It really was still hard to believe I was dead, no longer living, just a soul without a true body to reside in. I could transform into a Pyerfly and float about with the others, I could transform into a flower and sit with the many in the field, or a water droplet and fall with the rest.

Unfortunately, I was too attached to the living to do any of those. I wanted nothing more than to keep my Pyerflies together as one form, the form I only knew, wings and all. Ida saw this as a set back for me. She thought I would become a lost soul or in other words, an unrest. If I didn't try to accept my fate like the others eventually, this is what would become of me.

I feared becoming an unrest just as much as Ida did. I often felt the tug of sorrow overwhelming me some times, but I always managed to keep it in check. Usually I sang it away, or for the sake of my sanity, I transformed into a Pyerfly. But who was I fooling? My Pyerflies- my soul knew how lost and restless I had become and soon it would take over if I didn't master it first.

"This isn't the right way of coping with your death." Ida said sternly from behind me. "I've told you before, Cynyr." I ignored her, wondering who much worse it really would be if I just gave in and became an unrest in the Farplane. I wouldn't be the only one. It had happened to others, not that it would make anything better; I would still be dead and alone.

"You need to see Shiva. Please, speak with her...she can help you."

"Maybe. I'll think about it." I said with a sigh, wanting nothing more than for her to leave me alone. I savored the solitude. I even began to hunger for it, regardless of how painful it was.

"Cynyr...I haven't told the others yet about this...but if this goes on any longer, I will have to say something soon."

"So, you would force me to become happy and peaceful here?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"That's not what the fayth do and you know it. They perform a ritual to bring it forth and only you can choose to keep it or discard it."

"But I don't want it..." I said finally, half regretting those words while at the same time I felt better getting it off my chest. I heard my mother gasp and I finally turned to face her.

"Cynyr...no...please tell me you haven't fallen that far." I shrugged, too tired to say anything.

"You can't..." she said softly with wide eyes, shaking her head slowly, "please, you just can't...I'll lose you-" She stopped suddenly, frowning as if something had suddenly occurred to her. I watched her closely, trying to read her.

"Mother, please don't worry too much-"

"I'm not your mother, Cynyr." She said it so suddenly and so harshly that I recoiled and caught my breath in my throat. Eyes wide, I looked at her in disbelief. _How could she say that?_

"You _have_ parents, parents who brought you into the living world and they're here in this Farplane, but you refuse to seek them out. Why?" She demanded, clenching a fist to her chest as she stared up at me in desperation.

"I have no desire to do so, that's why." I replied just as firmly, feeling anger and resentment rising up inside me now.

"Then find some." Ida snapped, then spun on her heel as she transformed into a Pyerfly and disappeared. I stared at the place where she had once stood, tears brimming my eyes. She had left so suddenly that it took me a moment to realize what had just happened. I replayed everything over and over in my head, the images flashing and the words running together. Finally, overwhelmed by it all, I knelt to the ground, grabbed a handful of dirt and flowers as I bowed my head, and let hot, angry, sorrowful tears flow from my eyes.

"I've gotta try...it's not over yet." I sang softly to the ground. "No signals of love have you left...My heart is bleeding just for you...bleeds for only you." I sobbed a most ungraceful sob, then took a breath and sang my last words.

"And it hurts to know the truth."

* * *

 _~Ida~_

For just a moment, she had thought about telling Cynyr just then about what she and the High Fayth had discussed yesterday. But after hearing Cynyr's words and seeing her indifferent expression, she wasn't sure it was a good idea after all. Now, she needed guidance and Shiva. She had let it go on for far too long, it was time she told her about Cynyr and her restless soul. _I should have told her a long time ago! I'm such an idiot._

Hurrying down the hall of the Dwelling Palace, she soon reached Shiva's blue and white door. She had called to her ahead of time using their telepathic calls Pyerflies have and Shiva responded that she come to her chambers immediately. Knocking quickly, she thought she would have to wait. This was not the case as Shiva's door was immediately flung open and she ushered Ida inside. She got straight to the point.

"Cynyr's soul is restless. She is becoming an unrest and I'm afraid I've waited too long to say anything." Speaking quickly now, she gave little to no chance for the blue clad woman to speak. "Shiva, I know I should have come to you sooner, but I had no idea how badly it had gotten and I was only trying to give her more time, hoping and wishing she would come around soon!"

"Hang on, what?" Shiva exclaimed with wide eyes, startled by the information she had just given her. "Cynyr...is becoming an unrest?"

"Yes."

"What has she been doing here in the Farplane to have caused this?" Shiva asked in disbelief.

"She sits for hours by the Window, she keeps to herself every day, all day, never speaking to anyone unless someone comes to her. But even then she pushes them away. Even me. She hardly speaks and she is always in her post-living form." Ida began wringing her hands now, her mind swimming with ideas, wishes, and regret.

"This is bad..." Shiva said softly as she walked across the room to her bed and sat down. Ida joined her, just as disturbed as her friend was. "Haven't you told her yet?" Shiva asked, referring to the meeting they had collaborated yesterday.

"No...I was afraid of how she would react, what if it made the situation worse?"

"Well, did you try telling her to come to me?"

"I did...but she said she had no desire to, nor the desire for peace." Shiva gasped, placing a hand over her mouth and Ida cringed.

"Ida, you have to bring her to me now. Immediately. Go now and don't come back without her!" She ordered promptly as she rose from the bed, eyes filling with tears and concern written all over her face.

"You don't mean..." Ida breathed as she slowly stood up from the bed and swallowed hard. Her skin crawled with goose bumps as Shiva gave her a grave nod.

"It's time for The Peace Ritual." She said softly. "At this point, she's too far gone to accept reality now. I'll call the rest of the fayth...we will begin singing immediately and will be waiting for you on the roof." Ida nodded and went to the door quickly. Just as she stepped out she spun herself into a cloud of Pyerflies and flew as fast as she could back to the Window where she had last seen Cynyr.

Upon reaching the area, she turned herself back into her original form and stepped lightly on the grass. She took a few steps forwards, looking desperately around for Cynyr but couldn't find her. She took only a few more steps before she abruptly stopped. Ida gasped at the sight that she saw. Cynyr lay in a heap among the flowers and her skin was as pale as the moon and so translucent she could almost see the ground she lay upon. Worse still, her body was surrounded with dark Pyerflies that sang a mournful, eerie song as they floated above her.

"No!" Ida gasped aloud as she ran to her and knelt. Being careful and gentle, she scooped her up into her arms and swept her long, brown hair away from her face so that she could see her daughter's face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth a gap and her body was so limp. She was slipping away fast.

As quickly as she could, Ida brought her back to the Dwelling Palace on a cloud of Pyerflies. Along the way she could hear the Hymn being sung in the distance and it grew louder as others around her heard the song and began to sing along, watching Ida and Cynyr fly above their heads.

The High Fayth and the Zanarkand fayth were already gathered at the roof top, the Peace Ritual already beginning. Every face was written with concern and shock as they watched Ida carry Cynyr to the center of the roof top where the glowing symbols that formed a circle in the stone were already pulsing and Pyerflies had already gathered around, spinning and twirling in rhythm with one another.

"She's far worse than I thought." Ida began to explain as she laid the pale girl down at the center of the glowing circle of symbols. Her dark Pyerflies flitted about like scared animals, their tails shortening as it broke away like little tiny shards of glass from their bodies. What was more horrific was that their cries were like tiny screams, no where near the peaceful sounds like those that wandered the Farplane. Their music was like the coming of a terrible, endless death full of pain and suffering.

Worse still was Cynyr's wings; they had turned an ashy gray, tipped with black and where it was black it began to crumble and blow away like dust. Her beautiful white wings now a dying part of her.

"This is dreadful! How did this happen?" Xion demanded, a deep frown on his aged face.

"It happened over time...slowly and undetected."

"Even _you_ did not detect this? After all the time you've spent with her?" Xion's voice rose and Ida cringed but held her ground as she stepped away from Cynyr and the symbols before she took her place with the others.

"Cynyr played it off well. You all know how well she hides her feelings, whether it's love or hate...she doesn't let a soul see."

"Regardless, you were responsible." Xion continued in a scolding voice. "Now, with her soul being in need at this crucial time of crisis, she is being consumed by unrest!" Ida remained silent.

"Quiet." Bahamut finally spoke up with a wave of his hand and took a step forward from the circle the fayth had formed around Cynyr. "We don't have time for arguments. What's done is done. Now, we must do everything we can to save her soul. Her Pyerflies are disappearing one by one so we must do out best to bring them back in the right order and then renew them."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement before Bahamut looked over to Ida. She nodded and began the ritual by slowly moving into the dance and then the song that was part of the Peace Ritual. The famous Hymn that everyone knew so well poured out solemnly from her lips as her body moved in time with it. Then, one by one, the High Fayth from her left and right began to repeat the dance and began singing as well.

Soon, the song lifted the Pyerflies above them that swirled and danced as they slowly took their post-living forms, the people from Zanarkand. For the first time, in a long time, Ida watched with tears in her eyes. She hoped it would work, that it hadn't been too late after all. This was her daughter they were singing to, someone she loved so very much. _Come back to us, Cynyr._

* * *

 _~Jecht~_

Among the Zanarkand Fayth was Jecht, and as he sang along with the others regardless of how dreadful he was, he watched Ida and Cynyr with growing sadness. He had spoken with Cynyr a few times before with Tidus. Then, for the past two years he watched as she seemed to turn farther and farther away from the Farplane. He had once tried to speak to her about it, but she had taken no interest and had simply walked away.

He had not known it was due to her lack of peace. He had felt the weight of it once before himself when he had arrived in the Farplane, but after several months of getting accustomed to the afterlife a peace had certainly overcome him. He compared it to that of a cold; it had to run its course before you got better. It was just something you had to go through and get over, but it looked as though not everyone got over it so easily like he and so many others had.

 _Come on little girl...be strong._ He thought. Earlier, Jecht couldn't help but overhear one of the High Fayth say something about a crisis from the living world and how Cynyr had something to do with it. He was curious as to what crisis they spoke of and how Cynyr, dead, could ever help the living world again.

But he knew he would never learn of any of the details because the problems that the High Fayth dealt with were never discussed outside of their group. From what he had been told and what he understood, if the problems they dealt with were always discussed with the rest of the Farplane it could potentially cause unrest to form within some of them unintentionally.

Regardless of this fact, he was determined to find out what was going on and figured if he stuck around long enough he might be able to pick up a few more details. Perhaps something had gone wrong in the Farplane, or worse, among the living that someone from only the Farplane could help with. How that was suppose to work he had no idea. He trusted the High Fayth knew what they were up against and knew how to help.

* * *

 _~Ida~_

Ida watched as one by one a Pyerfly from Cynyr came back and then transformed back into the beautiful colors that they were meant to be before the unrest had settled into her. Unfortunately, only three had transformed back while there were at least seventeen Pyerflies to a soul, so they still had quite a few to go. In fact, it would take several days before they got all of them restored. It was a long and tiresome process.

Even if they could manage restoration of the Pyerflies, there was still Cynyr's state of mind to fix and that would be the hardest part of the ritual to complete. With or without success. Ida's worry and stress began to fester as she sang, her heart aching and her eyes watering up again. If Cynyr didn't make it through, everything she had planned would be destroyed and a complete waste. It would be especially disappointing for _him_ when he found out. Auron's face came to her mind and she closed her eyes to regain focus.

 _I have to save her. She cannot lose herself now. Evil must be stopped and love, balance, and peace restored. Please Cynyr, hear me now; you HAVE to make it through this. Everyone is waiting for you._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _~Auron~_

The frigid water of Macalania lake sloshed and splashed around the ankles of the five visitors who looked around with recollection in their eyes. The airship had lowered them into the depths of the ice where they had once fallen so long ago when they had been chased by the Guado. Disturbingly, it hadn't changed much since then.

"So...where's this third element so we can get out of here. This place carries too many bad memories." Tidus said first, speaking what everyone else was thinking.

"Just as before, a fiend will appear." Auron replied as he looked around cautiously. "We have to defeat it before we can obtain the element..." He trailed off, about to say "of Cynyr" but he had stopped himself. Nobody, especially him, could say her name unless absolutely necessary. Her name had become almost sacred ever since she left and he avoided saying it so he wouldn't have to confront the uncomfortable emotions that always followed with it.

As they walked farther into the ruined lake where rock and parts of a building lay scattered about, Pyerflies could be seen dancing and floating about. They sang softly to themselves, some of them coming closer to inspect the new visitors while others flew farther away.

"This is new..." Paine said with a look around the place."

"Oh yeah, you haven't been here before." Rikku pipped up.

"I mean the Pyerflies. Did someone die here?"

"No." Auron began as he walked over to a large stone that rose up out of the water and knelt; his eye had caught something there, "but it's where someone once was who is now dead. Seeing them here means we're in the right place."

He reached down with his un-gloved hand for the purple flower he had seen, frowning. How was it growing here?

"Then we should be close, right? Does anybody see anything that could be an element?" Tidus asked as he looked around. Everyone else did the same before they shook their heads.

Before Auron could stand and say something, the purple flower quivered suddenly followed by the ground shaking beneath their feet. Auron drew back quickly and stood as everyone pulled out their weapons.

"This is it!" Auron shouted as he stepped away from the flower and in seconds it grew larger. Gasps flew from every mouth as the group stood back and watched the flower grow to the size of a small tree, it's purple bud becoming enormous and mouth like. It opened slightly and revealed row upon row of sharp needle like teeth glistening with something yellow and sticky.

"Ew!" Rikku cried out first.

"Ugh...it's hideous." Paine agreed as she held her sword at the ready. Yuna took a step up next to Tidus who was standing next to Auron. Rikku and Paine quickly moved back, ready to switch or heal whenever necessary.

"Ready old man?" Tidus teased with a grin.

"Hmph! You almost sound excited."

"I've missed this!" He shouted before running towards the creature first and giving it a good slice on one of the tentacle like roots that had wriggled up out of the ground and and waved about. It made a gurgling sound and spat at all three of them angrily. Auron jumped back but Tidus and Yuna weren't as quick and were immediately blinded by the sticky yellow goop.

Paine was quick to heal them and they all turned back to the battle. Auron ran forward and jumped into the air as he brought his sword down point first. A deep and gaping wound formed on the stem that oozed black oily liquid that immediately began to smell and he covered his nose as he stepped back. Yuna took the opportunity to shoot at the wound, causing it a great deal of pain.

The head of the beast plant drooped, the petals wilting, but it hadn't died. Not yet. Auron smirked, knowing he had done most of the damage and he couldn't help but let a little pride seep into him.

"This one's mine." He said triumphantly before running forward and swinging his sword horizontally and sliced the plant in half. He jumped back just in time as the head fell and thudded with a splash into the water, spraying everyone with the chilling waters.

Just as groans and complaints were erupting from everyone, a root exploded from the ground followed by second and a third. Roots of all lengths and sizes came up like octopus legs and swung dangerously towards them. Rikku cried out and sliced one when it came too close to her and everyone ran back several yards to get just out of reachf from the swinging vine like arms and exchanged worried glances.

"Round two?" Tidus asked.

"This doesn't make sense." Auron murmured.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked worriedly.

"It just feels like this fiend is far worse than the last one we fought."

"I think he's right!" Rikku wailed. Paine growled with frustration and cut down several roots. They immediately fell, darkened and withered up before a couple of Pyerflies floated into the air. There were still many more left though.

"Yuna, Rikku, you stay back." Auron instructed as one root lashed out at him and he quickly blocked it with his wrist guard. "Tidus, Paine, and I will handle this. Unfortunately, your shots won't help much here, Yuna."

"No problem!" Rikku exclaimed as she took several more steps back. "This is all yours."

"Yes, Sir Auron, I agree." Yuna added. "We will heal you all as you fight." That being said, the roots became angrier with the delay and lashed out harder and faster, striking Tidus and Paine so hard they were knocked off their feet and landed in the water on their backs several yards away.

Rikku and Yuna gasped and Auron charged forward, slicing the roots as he went. As they fell around him he headed for the base of the roots, planning on severing them all at once. Just as he was about to reach it, a thicker root came flying out of no where and wrapped itself around his wrist all the way up to his elbow and squeezed.

Auron cried out with surprise and pain as his fingers unwillingly loosened on his sword and it landed in the water with a splash. Immediately, another root lashed out and grabbed his other arm and yanked him up into the air. He grunted with surprise, his stomach lurching from the sudden momentum.

"Auron!" Everyone shouted with open mouths and wide eyes.

"What do we do?" Rikku asked, but just as the words left her mouth, Tidus was running forward with Paine right behind him. As he slashed and cut at the on coming roots, Paine cut down the ones that came from behind.

Yuna immediately whipped out her guns when Rikku grabbed her wrist. "Wait!" She exclaimed. "You might hit one of them." Yuna's finger loosened on the trigger, a look of uncertainty and helplessness on her face.

"But we have to do something!" Yuna cried out as she dropped her hands. Rikku bit her lip nervously as she looked from Auron to Yuna. Tidus was nearing the roots that held Auron up and Paine was beginning to wear out. Several times a root had caught her arm or leg and she had to desperately fight it off with her sword or a fire spell.

"Wait..." Yuna said softly to herself."

"What?" Rikku asked hopefully.

"Follow me!" She ran around to the other side of the plant, away from the others as they continued to fight. As they ran, Auron suddenly cried out from above, a noise they had never heard come out of him before. Everyone stopped momentarily as they looked up and watched in horror as the roots began pulling at his arms. It intended to tear Auron apart.

"Auron!" Rikku shouted, tears brimming her eyes, but Yuna quickly pulled out her guns and began firing at the base of the plant.

"Tidus! Move!" She shouted. He did as he was told, running away from the base and whacking at a couple more roots before he finally reached one of the roots that held Auron. He sucked in a breath as he held his sword up high above his head then swung hard as he let out his breath with a loud cry of anger.

Auron shouted again in pain as he felt his shoulders popping loudly out of their joints. Looking down at Tidus he saw that the first cut hadn't been enough to bring the thick root down. Tidus immediately swung again and this time he chopped it in half and Auron felt the grip around his left arm loosening.

Suddenly, Paine was at Tidus's right and chopping down the last root that relentlessly held onto him. Meanwhile, Tidus stood beneath him as if ready to catch him when he fell. He doubted that was going to happen. He knew they would both end up sprawled out in the water and would probably end up with a few broken bones.

He heard Yuna shooting again and he watched as Rikku cheered her on and cut down any roots that tried to attack her from behind. Yuna held a look of concentration, her brow furrowed as she blinked with each shot that fired. She was going to take it down and save everyone.

Finally, Auron felt himself drop, his arms useless and throbbing with pain. He and Tidus landed in the water with a splash as the monstrous roots began falling one by one around them like rain, withering and splashing with the sound of Pyerflies following behind.

Tidus slowly rose and held Auron up out of the water, careful not to jostle his arms when he saw the pain on his face.

"Yuna, hurry!" He called out behind him and he heard the splashing of the two girls footsteps as they ran to his and Auron's side.

"Yevon that looks awful." Paine gasped as she sheathed her sword and sat down on a rock nearby, exhausted.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna's voice trembled as she touched his forehead gently. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at her, wincing.

"I'm alright, Yuna." She nodded and proceeded with healing his wounds before attempting to replace his shoulders back where they were suppose to be. It caused pain a great deal more, but he gritted his teeth and refused to show the agony he felt from it. He didn't want Yuna to think she was hurting him, though she was, but then he would have to listen to her apologize a hundred times before she eventually felt forgiven.

Finally, Yuna gave him a bottle of red liquid and he drank it gratefully. It numbed the pain in his arms and shoulders and soon he was standing again but he quickly sat back down on a nearby structure protruding from the water. Tidus retrieved his sword for him and laid it beside him before checking on Yuna to make sure she was alright too. _I wish she had given that tonic to me before she relocated my shoulders._

"That element better be around here somewhere after all that." Rikku muttered, shivering from the cold. They were all shivering and soaking wet with both lake water and sweat. Thankfully, nobody had been as badly wounded as Auron had been and at least his hadn't been an open wound.

"Did you happen to see anything, Auron?" Tidus asked breathlessly. "Before that weirdo showed up?" Auron gave a snort before nodding at the spot where the fiend had projected itself out moments ago.

"Over there. Where it showed up. I saw something glinting in the light but I didn't get a good look at it." Tidus and Yuna sloshed over to the spot where he had indicated and bent over as they searched the waters. Rikku joined them and after a while Auron was beginning to think he had imagined it all and they would have to continue searching the ruins, or worse, they hadn't come to the right place after all.

 _And what about that fiend. All that dark oily liquid it spilled...the roots. Something is very wrong here._ He thought.

"Could this be it?" Rikku suddenly asked and he looked up to find her holding up a small and short length of chain about the length of her pinky finger. Tidus frowned at it and Yuna tilted her head to one side, but Auron's eyes widened with recognition and he stood. In three strides he was standing before her.

Rikku looked up at him as she continued to hold it up between her thumb and forefinger, a brow raised. He met her eyes and nodded before looking back down at the chain and both painfully and slowly held his hand underneath it and she let it drop in his open palm.

"It's an element." Auron said softly as he rubbed it between his fingers.

"Umm..." Tidus began with confusion.

"Oh!" Yuna exclaimed as she clapped her hands excitedly. "The fall, two years ago! She must have lost a part of her chain mail skirt here."

"I guess..." Rikku said from beside Auron, not quite convinced.

"This is definitely hers." Auron said with confidence. It matched her skirt perfectly and it was the only thing that had been near the area where the plant fiend had showed up. It was too real to be a coincidence.

"Besides, the vision I had confirms it." He added before slipping the chain into a pocket on the inside of his jacket where he kept the other elements.

"Hey! That's right," Tidus began excitedly, "there were those chains all around you in the water, right?" Auron nodded and Yuna smiled. There was a splash and everyone turned as Paine joined them.

"If that's all and we're done here, I can call the ship back."

"Yes. We're through here." Yuna said with a smile.

* * *

~Rin~

Rin eventually made it to the Calm Lands and willed himself to stop at the Travel Agency there. He jumped off the Chocobo he had rented and pulled his bags off. Taking the reins, he led the giant bird to the fenced off area beside the Inn where three other ran about, cooing and chirping contently.

"Sir Rin!" He heard a female voice call from behind him. He spun around and when he recognized who it was he smiled.

"Zyhad! How are you?"

"I've been well." The young Al Bhed girl replied with a smile. :Not many travelers have come through but Pmyga and I have been holding it up well. What are you doing all the way out here? It's only the second week of the month. You're a bit early."

"Ah, yes, about that. I thought I would give Kelk Ronso a visit. Why don't we go inside." She smiled and nodded before picking up one of Rin's bags and headed inside.

"Let me get a room ready for you." Zyhad called over her shoulder as she made her way over to the desk. She grabbed a key off the board on the back wall then reached under the desk and pulled out a rolled up towel and washcloth and handed it to Rin. He took it and they both headed down the hall.

"Room F5. I'll make you something to eat too if you're hungry."

"Yes, thank you Zyhad. It's been a long day." He entered the room, taking the other bag from her, and sat his stuff down and turned to find Zyhad still standing there.

"Did the journey here not go as well as you had hoped?" She asked with concern.

"Well..." he began, but she interrupted him with a gasp. "You didn't run into any fiends did you?" He smiled.

"No. Everything was fine. I just haven't been sleeping well. So I'm rather tired."

"Shall I bring you your dinner here, then? Any wine or sake?"

"Yes, wine would be nice. Whatever you have in stock is fine." She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Right. I won't be long!" She said cheerfully and left swiftly, leaving Rin to his bags. He sat down on the edge of the bed, sighed, and placed his head in his hands. He was exhausted. It was true, he hadn't been sleeping well all week, but he had also avoided falling asleep last night and now it was catching up with him.

He hoped to drink enough wine to drown out all the dreams and nightmares. He hoped to sleep long and peacefully. He couldn't go anther night without restful sleep. _I hope Kelk will know what to do._ He hoped to find answers if anything. He didn't think he could stand to touch another person and find himself staring at a blank faced man, woman, or child and be left with that horrible, icy feeling.

Taking note that he hadn't touched Zyhad yet, he made a mental note not to do so in case it happened to her as well. For all he knew, something bad was happening to those who touched him too. Perhaps they felt that same cold feeling like he did only something worse was going on inside them.

After using the bathroom and washing his face with cold water he went back into the room and found Zyhad setting down a tray of hot food and a wine bottle with a glass on the long table that sat up against the wall behind the door.

"Ah, thank you again, Zyhad."

"Oh, it was no problem...Rin." She said his name without the "sir" but he didn't seem to notice as he sat down and poured himself a tall glass of the wine.

"Well...if you need anything else just call for me. I'll help you with anything you need." She said with a gentle smile, lingering a moment longer before disappearing back out in the hallway. Rin began to eat and sip at his wine, sighing afterwards. He was used to Zyhad's behavior, he had long sensed her admiration of him months ago. He pushed it from his mind and before long he had downed two full glassed and was working on another.

 _If I have to, I will get myself drunk. I refuse to have another one of those awful nightmares._ He thought. Once he had finished his dinner he poured a little more into his glass and walked over to the window to watch the Chocobos. They had been fed and were snuggling down for the night, resting their heads on one another and keeping close so as to keep warm.

The nights were always chilly in the Calm Lands. Rin shivered a little and thought about Home, back where it was warmer. He liked the heat, the sun, and the sand. But that was all gone now.

"Oh, are you finished with your dinner already?" Zyhad suddenly said from the doorway. Rin looked up, surprised.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, her face flushing. "I didn't mean to startle you, I was just passing by and thought I would check on you."

"No, it's alright. Yes, I am done, thank you it was wonderful and very filling." She blushed lightly as she took the tray from the table.

"Thank you, Rin. Shall I leave the wine here for now?" He looked back at her and nodded.

"Yes...I think I'll have another glass or two before I go to bed."

"I see..." She said thoughtfully, then headed out of the room without another word but Rin caught her smiling just before she had turned to leave. _What's she up to?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _~Rin~_

Rin sighed, feeling drowsy already, but he willed himself to stay awake as he drank yet another glass of wine and refilled his glass. He sat down on the bed, too tired to stand and gulped down a little more.

Just a few days ago, on his way here, he had visited the Farplane in Guadosalam. He spoke to the memory of Cynyr, the image of her still in his mind. Her long brown hair, her armor, her markings, but above all, her magnificent wings.

He had made sure to go when no one else was there to see. He wasn't sure how someone would react if they saw the memory he had called forth. As far as he knew, He, Yuna, and her Summoner party were the only ones who knew about he wings and her gifts. He missed her. He missed everything about her. And even though she only saw him as a friend, he still held a special place for her in his heart.

He smiled wearily as he drank more of the wine, the dark, red liquid reminding him of blood. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and found Zyhad at the doorway again. She gave him a small smile and he wondered what it was this time she wanted. He wanted to be alone and he didn't want to chance touching her in case she was possessed with an evil spirit as well.

"Yes?"

"Well, I thought I might ask if there was anything else you might need?" She sounded hopeful but Rin had nothing else left for her to do. He shook his head and was about to speak when she noticed the wine bottle and gasped with a small laugh.

"Oh, goodness, Rin, you've just about drunk half of this." She walked over and picked it up to examine its contents. Rin rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

"I...don't mean to pry, but is everything all right, Rin?" She asked. This time, he noticed the absence of the "sir." Something had changed in her.

"It's nothing. I just need...to sleep tonight."

"Oh...is that all?" She walked over and sat down on the bed beside him, holding the bottle of wine in her hands as he drank more.

"More, then?" She asked holding the bottle up. He considered for a moment before finally nodding and she refilled his glass half way. He sipped at it and she looked up at him curiously.

"It's very good wine." He replied and scooted a little away from her so that he didn't risk touching her, even the smallest of touches could cause it to happen.

"You know, most men don't drink this much unless they're trying to forget something." Zyhad said slowly. "Perhaps there's more to your story than you're letting on? Do you need someone to talk to about it?"

"Yes, that's why I'm going to Kelk Ronso." He replied simply with a small smile and sipped his wine again.

"Oh...is it personal?" She asked as she leaned forward on her hand, the bottle of wine in the other. Rin thought for a moment, feeling himself loosen up a little now and began to relax a little more.

"I guess so. I've just been having some awful nightmares lately. I need to forget those...I need to go without them tonight." He sipped at his wine again and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Is there...anything I can do to help? Perhaps something that can help you relax?" Zyhad said softly, leaning forward a little more. She was so close now she could kiss his shoulder. Rin didn't seem to notice at first as he thought about her question.

"Just the wine...the wine is good. I think it will help." He sighed heavily and looked down at her and upon realizing how close she was, he stood up but had done so too quickly. This caused him to immediately stumble a little. Zyhad gasped and stood up as well, reaching out to him to help him but he quickly held a hand up and backed away.

"No...please."

"Rin...are you alright? Perhaps you've had too much to drink after all." She said as she reached for his glass. He shook his head as he pulled away again and began downing the rest of it.

"Well...I think that should be enough then." She said with a chuckle and he handed her the empty glass, withdrawing his hand as soon as she had a grip on it. She turned and placed the empty glass and half empty bottle on the table. Rin finally couldn't take it anymore and fell back on the bed.

"Oh, Rin, you didn't pass out on me now did you?" She asked with a giggle. He turned his head to look at her and she smiled as she shut the door and went back to the bed where he lay.

"What are you doing?" He asked drowsily, slurring his words a little so that the "t" and "r" were almost nonexistent.

"Wow...that didn't take long at all." When she got to the bed, Rin tried to get up but she was already reaching out a hand to him. His eyes widened and he shook his head as he held a hand up.

"No, don't touch-" Too late. His hand brushed hers and he held his breath as he braced himself for the dreadful feeling. But the feeling didn't come. There was nothing. Everything, for once, was normal. He let out a slow breath and lay back down as relief washed over him.. Zyhad giggled as she sat in the bed next to him.

"My goodness, what's wrong? Have you never been alone with a woman before?" Rin closed his eyes, barely registering her words as he thanked the fayth he hadn't experienced that awful feeling he so often had. However, that opened a new question. If it didn't happen to everyone he came in contact with, then it was only specific people. So the question was, why only a few specific?

Before he could ponder longer on this, Zyhad was suddenly on top of him, her hips hovering just above his and he looked up at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"I was thinking about how I might help you relax tonight." She said in a low voice, leaning down and letting her long blonde hair fall to his bare chest. She ran a finger over it where his jacket didn't cover and he immediately took in a sharp breath before grabbing her shoulders.

"Zyhad...please."

"What? You said you wanted to forget...well," she said with a shrug, "I can help with that." She smiled as she bit her lower lip seductively and Rin quickly shook his head.

"You don't understand." He said with a gulp.

"Oh, come on, Rin...it's just one night alone...with me. Don't tell me this is your first time." She giggled as she finally sat down on him and leaned forward until her breasts were flush with his chest. She kissed him lightly on the chin and he tensed as the scent of cherries filled his nose.

"Zyhad, really...this isn't a good idea." She ignored him as she kissed his jaw line, softly and slowly before moving up to his ear. Finally, he pushed her aside and stood. He was shaking and feeling light headed now, mostly from the wine and lack of water, but also from the way she had been teasing him. Everything in his body was asking for more, but whatever was left of his mind was also saying no.

"Zyhad, I think you should leave." He said without looking at her. She huffed loudly and got up off the bed.

"Honestly, Rin...I was just trying to help."

"Well...you're not. Thank you but no thank you. Good night." He said quickly but firmly. She sighed and turned to the door, but before she left she looked back, hopeful.

"You sure you won't change your mind?"

"No! Now please...just leave." He exclaimed with frustration and she frowned as she pushed out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Fine. But you don't have to be harsh about it." With that, she left and closed the door behind her. Rin let out a long, heavy sigh before he turned to the bathroom. He splashed a little more water on his face then decided it would be a good idea to just take a shower.

After his shower, he fell into bed and barely got the lights off when he finally fell into a deep sleep. And this time, he had no nightmares.

* * *

 _~Auron~_

Once they were back on the Celsius, and all had gathered around at the bar, Auron pulled out the remaining elements along with the chain and set them out before him. He took a swig of sake before he touched each one of them carefully then passed them over to Tidus who was already waiting to see them.

"So...a feather from Macalania," Paine said from the other end of the bar, "one you found while she had still been alive, a scrap from the red sash she always wore around her waist found at the Inn on the Highroad...the same place Shadow first appeared, and a piece from the chain mail she wore found in Macalania lake underground where you all fell two years ago." Everyone else remained quiet as they mused over everything that she had said and Tidus passed the elements down the bar for the others to see.

"Basically," Paine began again, "we're being sent to different locations where Cynyr had once been, to find bits and pieces she left behind of herself? Is this going to start getting...weirder as we continue? Just how many elements are we suppose to find, and why?"

Auron chuckled as Yuna examined the chain thoughtfully. "That, I do not know. But I'm sure there aren't many left. As of why...I don't know that either. The fayth, specifically, Ida, hasn't explained much. I don't think she can, either. She is only able to communicate to me through these dreams and I imagine that's hard to do."

"Ida. That would be...?" Rikku asked slowly.

"What, don't you remember?" Tidus said with surprise.

"She is a fayth." Auron answered. "She is Cynyr's adoptive mother."

"Ahhh, that's right." Rikku said as she looked up and recalled memories of the day they fought Shadow and how Ida and Cynyr had been communicating to each other through telepathy.

When Auron was given back the elements he pocketed them and drank down the rest of his sake before he rose and headed for the Bridge. He was going to ask to be dropped off at Bevelle, the only closest area with civilization. He couldn't stand to be on the Celsius another day. He had to get off, breath in some fresh air, get away from Rikku and Tidus, roam, and think.

* * *

 _~Lulu~_

Wakka quietly made his way past Lulu and the baby; his stomach was urging him towards the kitchen. His lovely wife was on the sofa with Vidina fast asleep on her large chest. She looked up and smiled with amusement before looking back down at her sleeping child. He was already four months old and growing fast. He had so much hair already; he had Wakka's bright orange hair.

She smiled down at him and softly stroked his cheek. She was completely in love with him and enjoyed every moment the little chunky thing snuggled with her and fell asleep. Every part of him was so adorable and she just couldn't stop loving on him.

When Wakka came back into the room, he gently sat down beside her with a sandwich in his hand, meat and cheese hanging out. He had made yet another over loaded sandwich that was bound to fall apart before he finished. Lulu raised a brow at him, but he didn't seem to understand and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" He whispered with a mouth full of food. She rolled her eyes before whispering back, "another one?" She nodded at the sandwich and he looked down at it, swallowed and looked back up.

"I'm hungry."

"You always are." She muttered under her breath before looking back down at Vidina.

"So..." Wakka began after a long moment of silence, "I got to thinking..." he stopped, frowning down at his sandwich as if rethinking what he was about to say.

"What is it, Wakka?" She urged, curious now.

"Well...both our parents are dead." Lulu blinked with surprise but let him continued. "And I know we've already visited my parents shrine...but we haven't visited yours. I know you didn't know them very well; you were really young when they died but I wanted to get a recording of us all at your family's shrine." Lulu felt tears brimming her eyes as he said this. She swallowed hard and blinked them back before they could spill over her cheeks.

Swallowing again to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat, she finally spoke in a steady voice. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Thank you, Wakka." He smiled before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"We can leave as early as tomorrow if you like. I think there's a ship headed for Kilika tomorrow morning. We'll get a ship to Luca from there and then another one to Bevelle. It'll take a few days, but we could plan on staying a while. We could go site seeing, ya? I bet Vidina will like it."

Lulu smiled and nodded, "I think we'll do just fine. Vidina's a pretty good baby and I wouldn't mind getting out."

"Great!" He said a little too loudly and Lulu quickly hushed him as Vidina stirred then moved his head to the other side, sighing softly to himself.

"Oh...sorry." Wakka whispered with a grin, then he ate the rest of his sandwich before going back into the kitchen for a drink.

* * *

 _~Ida~_

Ida stirred in her sleep before slowly waking and finding herself in her bed and she slowly rose. She had had a strange dream that night and now she couldn't remember where she was.

She spotted the dream mirror across the room on the wall and memories of yesterday came rushing back to her like a waterfall. Cynyr's Peace Ritual, her returning Pyerflies, and the bed they had laid her in last night.

She held a hand to her chest as relief washed over her. The first stage had been successful and completed last night at one in the morning. All seventeen Pyerflies were there with Cynyr's pale body and ashen wings with their colors returned to them and their song more melodic and peaceful.

Now, they would have to commence to the second stage of the Peace Ritual. Her body. It was still too pale and translucent, her wings looking as if they might turn to dust and blow away in the wind in just a matter of seconds. For this next stage, only the High Fayth would be allowed to accompany her.

They would take Cynyr to the Peace Body room located on the same floor they were in. It was only to be used during the Peace Ritual and today was the day they would need it. Inside was a large basin they would fill with warm water and essential oils from each High Fayth. Cynyr would lay completely immersed in the holy waters until that night. The waters would help relax her and the oils would draw out all the toxins from her body.

Ida rose from her bed and dressed quickly before throwing on her red cloak and was about to run out the door when she paused to look back at the dream mirror. It hung on her wall across the room with a plush chair sitting in front of it. It remained blank, smokey and unclear. She knew that after the second stage was complete she would need to consult the mirror again.

Auron would be anxiously awaiting for another dream. She just hoped Cynyr would pull through by tomorrow night when stage three, the last and final stage, was to be completed. It had to be successful. She _had_ to pull through. Everything depended on Cynyr now. They could do everything in their power to encourage the peace, but in the end it was up to her. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she turned from the room and shut the door behind her.

"Are you ready my dear? Bahamut asked when Ida had joined the group of High Fayth. They all stood just outside the Peace Body Room, Cynyr already inside. She nodded and the door was opened. She slipped inside and breathed in the sweet air. Beautiful pedestals laden with lit candles surrounded the room, giving it a glow and a relaxing aura that even put Ida to peace. It was a windowless room, just big enough for the large basin that sat up against the opposite wall and the soothing decor.

Finally, Ida let her gaze rest on the small cot in front of her. Lying still and quiet upon it was Cynyr. She didn't look any worse, but she didn't look any better either. If it weren't for the Pyerflies glowing bodies and soft singing that danced gently on her body, she would have thought her already gone.

Sometimes, if the first stage had rejuvenated the spirit enough they required a little less time in the holy water. However, that didn't seem to be the case with Cynyr. Worry creased Ida's brow once again as she knelt before the cot and the rest of the High Fayth entered the dimly lit room and quietly took their places around the tub, a vial of oil in each one's hand.

Ida bowed her head over her daughter, murmuring a prayer of peace and healing before lifting her up into her arms. She was so light and fragile she feared she might turn to dust right there in her arms. Finally, she took in a slow breath, opened her mouth and began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth.

She walked around the cot and stopped in front of it, finishing the first verse by herself before Bahamut, to her left of the basin, began to sing along; he tipped the vial he held down and let the essential oil, lavender, drip into the warm water. Lavender for relaxation. Ida took one step forward and paused like the walk of a bride down the aisle as Yojimbo, who stood beside Bahamut, began singing as well pouring Tea Tree next; this oil was to relieve pain.

Ida took another step, Shiva began singing and added Jasmine, to boost confidence and lift depression. Valefore sang next, her small hands shaking slightly as she poured in Chamomile, to bring forth calmness. Ida took another step forward, the song becoming stronger as more voices joined and harmonized together.

Xion began singing as well, adding his low baritone voice to the Hymn. He poured in Frankincense, to create inner peace and balance. Another step was followed by a trio of voices from the sisters, Mindy, Cindy, and Sandy. Together they held one vial, Myrrh, for rejuvenation of the spirit and let the single drop of oil fall out of his vial. The oils were potent, the ritual requiring only a single drop of each and the room was already filling with all the wonderful scents of the oils.

Another step and Ifrit joined the hymn as he poured in Palmarosa to ease stress. Finally, Ida took the last step that brought her to the edge of the basin and Anima joined the song last as the final oil was poured into the water. Rose, to help fight anger, fear, and grief. The oils all worked together during this critical moment. Although Rose was possibly the most important, this stage of the ritual would never work as well without even one of the oils in the mixture.

Finaly, the waters were stirred as the song continued and Ida prayed a silent prayer to herself once more that Cynyr may find strength and fight the grief that was inside her. Then, she slowly and gently laid her daughter into the water, being careful that her wings were gently folded beside her and submerged as well. Now, it was done. The song slowly ended with each voice drifting to silence starting with Anima and ending with Ida.

After the Peace Body Ritual had ended, everyone filed out quietly and went straight to the meeting hall where lunch would be served in a couple of hours. Everyone was solemn and quiet as they stood behind their seats and waited for Ida to sit first. As soon as everyone was seated, their shoulders slumped. Ifrit dropped his face into his hands, Xion sat leaned back with his arms crossed, Yojimbo stroked his dog gently as he rested in his lap. Anima held a grave expression as she silently looked out one of the windows and the sisters sniffled lightly, wiping each others faces and blowing their own noses as they silently mourned for Cynyr.

Shiva sat up right, trying to be strong for little Valefore who sat snuggled against her with her bottom lip puckered out; Ida was surprised she wasn't crying along with the sisters. Bahamut, as always, sat inside his purple cloak with his face in shadows and remained silent and still. Though with one glance, she could tell he was just as disturbed and concerned for Cynyr.

"Now, we wait." Bahamut said calmly.

"For how long?" Valefore asked in a quivering voice, sniffing once. Shiva drew an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Until tonight." Ida replied wearily. Suddenly, Ifrit's large hands became fists as his long red hair seemed to glow brighter and he slammed them down on the table with a loud, mournful, growl. Everyone jumped, even Bahamut.

"Come on Cynyr!" He shouted with furrowed brows and teeth barred. He looked around the room and relaxed his tensed body and flattened his hands on the table before staring down at them. His face fell before he quietly said, "sorry."

"Lets all remain calm." Ida spoke gently. "I understand what this now means...but we have to stay strong." Shiva nodded and Valefore wiped at her eyes before sitting up straight like Shiva was, trying to look brave. Ida smiled a small smile.

"We have to be strong for Cynyr. I believe in her, we all do!" Nods went all around as everyone silently agreed. "She will pull through. I know she will, so keep praying and don't lose hope. Tonight, the third and final stage begins."

* * *

Yay! Soooo, after five chapters what do you think? Please let me know in a review! I'll be posting more chapters up soon! I can't promise five chapters every day, but I will try to post at least three each week if not more. It can take a while to revise chapters and it all depends on my day. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Who's ready for three more chapters? :D I know I am. Time to delve deeper into what's going on inside of Rin, where Cynyr is in all of this as she struggles with her spirit's unrest, and it looks like Auron has had another vision.

* * *

Chapter Six

~Rin~

The Chocobo cooed softly as Rin saddled him and began to mount. The sun was reaching higher in the sky as mid day drew nearer; he had wasted enough time here. He had woken up with an awful headache that morning and felt like he was half dead. He half regretted so much wine, but he would take a headache over any disturbing nightmares where demons, fire, and possession engulfed him.

He avoided Zyhad as much as possible once he had awoken and got himself ready for the journey ahead. He did have to give her the key back and unfortunately, she had tried to make conversation.

"Did you sleep well, sir Rin?" The "sir" was back but Rin ignored it as he nodded and handed the key back to her without meeting her eyes.

"Any nightmares?" She asked. He felt his face get hot as he recalled a fuzzy memory of what he had said in his drunken state last night and wanted to run. Instead, he just sighed and replied with a simple, "no," grabbed his bags, and left the agency without looking back or saying anything more.

He knew he should have eaten before setting out, but he wasn't about to stay a second longer near Zyhad. He would just eat on the way using whatever dried meats and berries he had left. Besides, it wasn't long now until he reached Mount Gagazet.

"Sir Rin?" He heard a female voice say from behind him. He paused a moment before tugging on the bird's saddle, checking it carefully.

"What is it, Zyhad?" He asked, dreading whatever it was she was about to say next.

"I wanted to give you this before you left." He sighed and finally turned to face her. She held a box wrapped and tied with a handkerchief and recognized to be a bento box. Clearly, she had planned ahead.

"I also wanted to apologize for last night." She added before he could turn away. "I-I should have been doing my job instead of...being with you. So, I hope you'll forgive me." She said softly. Finally, Rin faced her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Zyhad. I want you to understand something." She nodded, giving him her full attention.

"There are a lot of people who need a job these days, and any one of them who have inquired of one from me would take your kind of position in a heart beat. Do you follow?" Zyhad swallowed hard and nodded before looking down at the ground, clearly ashamed.

"Yes, sir." He sighed as he grabbed his satchel and threw it around his shoulder before reaching for the bento box. Zyhad looked up as she pulled her hands behind her back, standing quietly.

"I do understand. Being all the way out here in the middle of no where has its set backs...but Zyhad, I'm not the right one for you. For one, I'm your employer, second, I'm nearly twice your age...you deserve someone younger, someone better than me." She nodded, her eyes downcast once again.

"Thank you Zyhad...for the food and the wine last night, and this." He nodded down at the bento box and she bit her lip as she replied with a simple, "you're welcome, sir."

"Keep it that way." He said as he hoisted himself up on the large bird.

"Sir?" She looked up, confused. He gave her half a smile as he nodded again.

"Exactly."

Then, he urged the bird forward and was off through the Calm Lands towards the great mountain, Gagazet. Zyhad watched him go, sighing to herself as she replayed the half smile he had just given her in her mind. She still loved him, regardless of his age and his position. Even if he still thought of her as just a friend or employee, she would always hold a special place for him in her heart.

Rin rode for a couple of hours through the grasses as he kept an eye out for the hover he had seen many times before. It was a machina vehicle used to transport hardware, goods, and weapons, shields, potions, and armor. The man who drove the contraption was named Albin, a man from Bevelle and a good friend of Rin's. He worked hard and was trustworthy. He once had a family a long time ago, but Sin had killed them on the shores of Bevelle six years ago.

It wasn't long before he found him sitting on the hover writing inside a little booklet he kept with him at all times. Part of it was to keep count of the goods he sold and bought, the other part of it was a personal journal. When Albin finally looked up from his book, he spotted Rin, smiled, and jumped off the hover. He waved as his smile grew wider.

Rin drew closer and returned the smile before shouting, "Albin! Good to see you! How have you been?"

"Rin, sir, I'm doing well. Yourself?" He asked as he put down his book and pen. Rin jumped off the Chocobo and led it with him to the hover.

"I'm well, thank you. How goes the small business?"

"Eh...not as many travelers these days. Just a couple of tourists here and there. Now that Sin's gone, you don't get too many Summoner party's needing gear and weapons." He laughed.

"Ah, yes. But that's a good thing, wouldn't you agree?" Rin pointed out.

"Yes sir! Though I may be out of the job soon. I'll have to start something else before too long. But enough about me, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well, I'm on my way to see Kelk Ronso, unfortunately, this creature can't take the harsh weather so we may need a ride to the gate. I can pay you, of course. I'll even double it if you could bring this fellow back to the agency I just left a couple of hours ago." He grinned as he added, "what do you think?"

Albin grinned back and let out a hearty laugh as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I'd say you have yourself a deal, my friend! It's not like I've got much to do around here. Thank you, it would be my pleasure." He stuck out his hand and Rin chuckled.

"Truly, I should be the one thanking you." Then, without thinking, he took the man's hand and immediately regretted it. Just as he was about to pull away he was met with a shock and the icy feeling that crept up his arm and made its way to his heart. His face fell.

As panic rose up inside him, he pulled away quickly as he saw Albin's eyes go blank, staring at nothing. Rin had hoped by pulling away quick enough it would cause the feeling to stop. Instead, it steadily increased and shot through his heart like a bullet. He grunted and jerked back from the pain before grabbing at his heart that seemed to be having trouble beating its normal steady beat. _It's like I'm having a heart attack!_

His blood ran cold and he began to feel light headed. Eyes wide, breaths shallow and slow, he fell to his knees in surprise. He had never felt it this strong before. It felt like death itself had entered his body and was trying to take hold of his heart, gripping it harder, harder, and harder still until-

"Rin? Rin! Are you alright?" He heard Albin's voice and looked up, struggling to breath.

"Are you having a stroke? A heart attack or something?" Albin's voice sounded strained and panicked but he was back to his normal self again. He doubted Albin would know what to do if he really was having a heart attack or if he passed out. Rin was positive he could pass out, but he held his ground and willed himself to stay conscious.

Finally, after some time of taking slow and even breaths, the pain subsided and he was able to stand with the help of his friend. Next, he managed to speak, "we have to hurry. They're getting stronger."

"What? What is?" Albin asked, confused and terrified. Rin began walking towards the hover and he quickly aided him. Once Rin was sitting on the edge of the hover he ran back to fetch the Chocobo and once the bird was on board Albin turned back to Rin.

"Rin...what's wrong? What just happened? Are you okay, buddy?"

"I have to talk to Kelk. He will know what to do...he can help me. I know he can." Albin boarded the hover and started it up immediately and began driving it towards the mountain ahead.

"Alright, we're going, but could you at least explain to me what's going on? I don't want you dying on me." Rin closed his eyes as he pulled his legs up and crossed them.

"It's a long story, Albin, but I'll try to explain it the best I can." He began the story with the first person he had encountered at the beginning of last week, how when he had touched their hand it left them almost lifeless and gave him a cold feeling that went all the way up to his heart. The person would walk away then awaken from their state and be confused for a moment before running off or going about their business as if nothing had happened.

"It's steadily been getting stronger with each person I encounter who has this..." He paused a moment, wondering what to call it. "This aura that passes to me. I'm not sure if it's those I've encountered who are possessed and is passing it to me, or if it's me doing something somehow."

Albin cleared his throat. "Well, now that you mention it...I've actual had those same feeling too. Not as strong or as noticeable as yours, but I think I've had those same occurrences. Every time I feel it, it's been when I've touched someone."

"So, I'm not the only one..." Rin mused.

"I guess not." Albin replied with a shrug as he steered the hover ship around a group of fiends and sped up. "But my guess is as good as yours...someone is definitely being possessed here and whether it's you or everyone who's got this, we need help." Rin remained quiet and Albin looked over his shoulder at him.

"And you think Kelk Ronso can help somehow?"

"Long ago, he was known for exercising demonic spirits out of people who had been possessed. They say you can be possessed if you've come too close to a corrupted spirit with a bad aura..." Rin trailed off, thinking about this. He was a merchant, a traveling merchant, yes, but he hardly ever came close to a fiend, much less a corrupted spirit. And anyway, weren't all fiends corrupted? He was missing something.

"Um...I don't know about you, but I haven't seen one of these corrupted spirits you're talking about. So, I'm not sure how I could have been possessed." Albin pointed out.

"No..." Rin swallowed hard as a long forgotten memory came back to him, a dark one from just a little over two years ago. "But I believe I have."

* * *

 _~Auron~_

To Auron's surprise and disappointment, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine all joined him in Bevelle. Once the Celsius had risen back into the sky and flew off towards the beach where it could safely land, Auron glowered at everyone before him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you're fun to be around." Tidus said with sarcasm. Auron sneered and spun on his heel, walking towards the heart of the city.

"Besides!" Tidus called after him. "If you have another one of your visions, we could help!" Auron walked faster as near by locals turned to stare. He loved Tidus; he was like a son to him, but some days he was more like an annoying little brother. Today was that day and he was grating on his nerves.

Once he was far enough away from the group he began looking for a bar. He wanted something to drink and a place to just sit and be alone in a booth by himself. He liked it that way. It was comforting to him.

He ducked inside the nearest one, the familiar sounds of men laughing and the clinking of glasses assaulting his ears almost making him smile. He grabbed a stool at the end of the bar, farthest from a group of men on the other end who were talking to one of the waitresses.

Everything about her shouted "woman" and the men at the bar knew it. She clearly wasn't oblivious to this fact either as she bounced around on her toes, giggled and laughed with them while even giving some of them playful slaps on the the shoulders. She was _too_ friendly.

He ignored them, though, as the bar tender came his way and he ordered his choice of drink before turning to the screen above the bar that was showing pictures of a fire that had occurred last night in one of the hotels. He turned away from it. With Sin gone, people seemed to have gotten stupider and more daring. When he received his drink he took a big gulp of it and was just setting his glass down when a bunch of young, drunk, morons came stumbling into the bar.

They had obviously just been at a different bar as they laughed loudly and talked to one another as if they couldn't hear themselves and fell into one another. Auron tried to ignore them as they made their way towards the bar instead of one of the large tables that certainly could have held all four of them.

Unfortunately, Auron couldn't ignore them for long when they sat themselves down one seat away from where he sat. He tensed up, staring at the wall across from him as he gripped his glass in one hand and felt a twitch in one of his eyes. When the bar tender came to them and they ordered their drinks -loudly- Auron flinched when the one nearest him slammed his fist down on the bar and guffawed so loudly at something stupid his buddy had said it hurt his ears.

He had had enough. He took his glass and got up, turned, and began walking towards a table in the back that was vacant and far enough away from anybody else. He hadn't taken three steps when a voice from behind him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey buddy, you got a problem with this here bar?" Auron normally would have just kept walking like he hadn't heard him, but something about his voice and about the way he said it caused a sudden flare of annoyance inside him.

Turning just his head, he replied with, "Yeah, something must have got dragged in and ruined the atmosphere." The bar fell silent. He knew what was going to happen next, he knew and still he kept walking like nothing had happened.

And just as he had anticipated, the drunkard and his boys got really quiet as he heard one of them stand up from his stool. It was so quiet you could hear a needle drop. Auron sighed and began to regret his words already. He was certain by now the bar tender would have them thrown out, his peaceful day with it. He was beginning to wish he still had that scar on his eye, the wrinkles between his brows, and that bad ass look he always had on his face. Now he just looked like some young, immature, kid who wanted to pick a fight.

Finally, he turned and faced the man, gulped down his sake in three gulps and set his glass down on the nearest table. The cocky looking man flipped a mop of dirty blonde hair out of his face, placed his hands on his hips and laughed, spit flying from his mouth.

"You think you can just speak to me like that and get away with it? You must think you're better than us." Auron smirked, feeling confident now.

"Yeah, I do. You got a problem with that... _buddy._ " _What am I doing? I sound like that damn idiot, Jecht._ The man's eyes got big and snarled. Suddenly, he charged at Auron just as the bartender called out, "Hey! Take it outside, you hear!"

Auron stepped to one side, letting the man barrel past him, his momentum too fast and abruptly stopped when he crashed into a table where three men had been sitting but had quickly gotten up when they saw the drunkard coming their way. They laughed as the man and table toppled over and he kicked and wallowed around for a couple of seconds as he tried to get back up.

Before he did, Auron heard someone approach him from behind and he immediately swung around and caught the right fist of one of the other men. He had dark eyes and black, shoulder length hair. His eyes widened.

Without giving it a second thought, Auron twisted the man's arm down and around until he had it pulled behind his back. He cried out from both pain and surprise and Auron shoved him hard. When he turned back the the first man, he found him already running towards him and ready to throw a punch.

He ducked and landed a blow to the guy's stomach which sent him flying right back where he ended up the first time, sprawled out on the ground kicking and screaming. Auron knew he should stop, but his adrenaline and ego prevented all rational and mature thought.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back. He gasped and grabbed at the man's arm as he laughed loudly in his ear saying, "I got 'em! Duke, I got 'em!" _Duke, what a stupid name._ Auron thought as he struggled to get free from the man's grip, but he held fast and Auron was finding it harder to breathe.

Duke, the man with the stupid hair who had been hit twice in a row now, stood with a malicious grin, anger flaring in his eyes in time with his flaring nostrils. Auron was beginning to regret everything now as dread filled his very core.

"Hey, stop it right there!" The bar tender exclaimed again from the back, but Duke and his buddies only ignored him. The ones still at the bar taunted and laughed as the man who held Auron laughed along with them.

"Let go." He demanded in a rough voice.

"Land him one square in he face, Duke!" The man said, holding him tighter.

"Cowards." Auron managed to get out, clawing at the man's arms and bracing himself for the blow as Duke raised his fist, grinned and said, "night, buddy." As soon as his fist met the side of Auron's face, everything went dark.

* * *

Whaaaaaat!? Auron got in a bar fight and LOST!? It certainly wasn't much of a fight though; those butt heads cheated! Well, don't forget to review! I love hearing from my readers. It only takes a few seconds. ;) Hope you're still enjoying the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _~Ida~_

"I wonder if we should let her parents know of what has become of her?" Shiva asked as Ida paced her room. Ida shook her head when she heard her friend's question and sighed.

"No...it's best not too." Then she stopped. "However, that may actually help." She met Shiva's hopeful gaze and gave her a small smile. "If we told her parents and they went in to visit her in the Peace Body Room, perhaps their presence would help Cynyr. Hearing their voices, their encouragement...it just might work!" Ida said with growing excitement.

Shiva nodded with equal exhilaration, but then Ida's smile fell as realization came to her. "But," Shiva's smile fell as well as she braced herself for what Ida was about to say, "Cynyr never knew her parents...so it probably wouldn't do anything. I wish Cynyr had sought them out before all of this and I've spoken to her parents before, but they refused to force Cynyr to do anything she wasn't ready for yet."

"But it's still worth a try, isn't it?" Shiva asked, referring to their original idea. "It might not help, but it couldn't hurt, could it?" Ida pondered on this a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm really not sure. This situation is quite unique from all the others...honestly, what I think she needs is her friend's support. Unfortunately, they are all alive and oblivious to what goes on here. And there's no way I can bridge communication from the living to the dead." Shiva nodded sadly.

"I suppose you're right." Then she looked up, startled by a flickering light from across the room. "What's that?"

"We'll just have to wait until tonight to see how Cynyr fared from the holy waters." Ida murmured to herself, pacing back to the window, unaware of the light or Shiva's question.

"Ida!" Shiva called, finally getting her attention and she spun around in surprise.

"What?"

"Look! The mirror...it's flashing." Shiva said, pointing at the oval shaped dream mirror rimmed in a simple gold frame that hung from the wall in front of the plush chair. Ida beamed with renewed excitement and rushed over to sit down.

"Oh, this is good!" Ida exclaimed as she clasped her hands in front of her face, holding them to her lips then frowned.

"What? What's wrong now?" Shiva asked as she knelt beside her, looking from the dream mirror to Ida.

"But...that doesn't make sense...he shouldn't be asleep already. According to Spira's living time...it should be mid afternoon."

"Who's asleep? Who's he?" Shiva pressed on. Ida dropped her hands to her knees and sighed.

"Auron. The one I've been sending visions to through this mirror. It flashes when he's asleep, letting me know there is clear passage for my mind to enter his."

"So this is how it works..." Shiva mused as she watched the mirror a moment longer.

"Give me just a moment. I need see for myself that the path is clear." Ida said as she reached out towards the surface. Shiva grew silent as she watched, intrigued.

Ida closed her eyes as her finger tips touched the surface and immediately the flashing stopped and Ida could see the mirror inside her mind. With her mind's eye she recognized the familiar darkness around her, only the mirror and herself visible.

She held her fingers against the mirror's surface a moment longer before gasping and pulling away, the room coming back into view as her eyes flew open and Shiva was inches away from her face.

"What? What happened?" She asked.

"That's odd..." Ida muttered. "Well...he's not asleep but he isn't awake."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's unconscious."

"So...that's not quite the same as sleeping...will you still be able to reach him, though?" Shiva inquired and Ida nodded.

"Yes, but it will be slightly more difficult. I will have to force his mind to go into a sleep state without waking him before I can begin the vision."

"And you already know what vision to give him?" Shiva asked.

"My dear," Ida chuckled, "I've been planning all of this for a very long time." Shiva's blue eye brows rose with curiosity and suspicion.

"Do tell." She replied as she folded her arms across her large chest.

"I will tell you this much, but then I have to get right to work because I don't know how much time I'll have." Shiva nodded and Ida began.

"I knew if by chance that Cynyr did not survive during her time on Spira before Shadow was vanquished, I would need to somehow bring her living form back together and transfer her spirit to it without disrupting the laws of life and death."

"I see...and I'm guessing you never told her about any of this, did you?" Shiva said slowly as she lowered her arms. Ida shook her head.

"But why?" Shiva asked in disappointment. "Because I didn't think I would actually need to use it...I'm not even sure it will actually work. So I never said anything to anyone." Shiva pursed her lips. "Well...it better work."

"Alright then." Ida said, releasing her breath slowly as she turned back to the mirror. "Auron, I don't know how you got yourself into this state, but thank you. This _should_ work." She reached out once more to the mirror and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _~Auron~_

"It's snowing." Auron wasn't sure who had said it, but it caused his eyes to open and he was looking up at a cold gray sky and small white flakes were -indeed- falling towards him. He blinked as some landed on his lashes and cheeks then slowly rose up from a snow covered ground.

He looked around, confused, but then he recognized the snow covered peaks, the jutting rocks out of the sides of the mountain, and the lone howl of the wind. He was on Gagazet. He was alone, too. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to his lap and when he looked down he saw white feathers there. Startled, he looked up and searched the skies and the ground but saw no sign of anybody.

When he looked back down, they were gone. He stood up and felt his feet sink into the snow, but there was something else there and he looked back down again. His eyes widened with horror as crimson blood bloomed like a rose beneath him.

He frantically looked around and then down at himself when a sudden sharp pain exploded through his spine and stopped at his right eye. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. He held a hand to his eye and felt something warm and sticky ooze between his fingers.

With horror and agony, he cried out a long and mournful cry that echoed off the mountain peaks and rose skyward.

"No!" He shouted. "Not this! Not again!" Just as he as about to let himself fall into the snow, a hand touched his arm and he jumped. He turned quickly to find a girl with long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and wings brighter than the snow folding away from her back.

"Cynyr..." He breathed, his hand coming away from his eye to reach out to her. Surprisingly, there was no blood on his hand and the pain had left him, his vision from his right eye returning.

"My satchel." She spoke in a whispered voice. She sounded weak and in pain and when he looked down at her, he saw the cursed blood once more, only this time it was on her and in the snow at her feet. His eyes widened as he searched her bag frantically, not knowing what it was he was searching for. All the while, he felt Cynyr's arms wrap around him and her head leaned against his shoulder as her breathing became ragged.

"Hold on." He said as his fingers grasped something cold and small. He yanked it out and in his hands was an empty bottle of what should have been a healing liquid. He cursed and threw it down into the snow when the sky suddenly darkened and Cynyr was falling away from him, smiling as she spoke her last three words. "You found it."

Auron awoke lying on something hard and uncomfortable with the sounds of people walking and talking surrounding him. There were children near by, too. A door opened and closed somewhere beside him and he frowned, unsure of where he was, but the light above him was bright. Too bright.

It was warm too, and though the sun's warmth would have normally been comforting, he was in too much pain to appreciate it. His cheek and right eye were throbbing and felt as huge as a blitzball. He groaned. Finally, he forced himself to turn his head away from the light and opened his one good eye.

Confused, he sat up and looked around him. He was outside on a street corner lying on a bench. He blinked a couple of times and held a hand up to his cheek where it throbbed painfully. He winced and put his hand back down before he slowly sat up.

"Well, you're finally awake I see." A man's voice said from his left. He turned to see a familiar looking man walking his way, a grim expression on his face.

"What...happened? Where am I?" Auron managed to get out.

"I brought you outside. Thought it was best to get you away from them boys. Good thing you were on the defense too, otherwise, I would have turned you in as well." Auron blinked as he looked up at the man, confused. Then, the memory of the unfair fight came rushing back to him.

He groaned and gently put his head in his hands. The bar, the four drunkards, the fight, his right eye.

"Here, I brought you some water and some pain killers. I'm sure that eye's gonna be hurting a while." Auron gratefully took the water and the pills before sighing and leaning back against the bench.

"Honestly, I should have had those four thrown out as soon as they showed up. They're nothing but trouble, especially that Duke boy."

"Don't remind me." Auron said in a deep and raspy voice. The bar tender smiled a small sympathetic smile.

"You know...you weren't too bad in there. Wish they hadn't taken hold of you like that at the end there though." Auron groaned again. _Do I have to spell it out for him? I don't want to relive it!_

Finally, Auron stood up and the bar tender followed. "Thanks," Auron said, "for the water and the pills. But I need to find my friends. Sorry about the mess inside."

"Yep, no problem. Maybe you should just stay away from bars for a while. Don't want you getting hurt again like that." The bar tender replied. "That really was an unfair fight, you know?" Auron stopped himself from glaring or rolling his eyes. He didn't want to cause himself anymore pain than necessary, but it was also time for him to go.

Without another word, he turned and walked off as the bar tender continued talking, now more to himself than to Auron. Once he was out of ear shot of the man, he sighed with relief and headed for a road marked, "Sandy Street" which he remembered would lead him to the beach. There, he would find the dreadful, stuffy Celsius and all his friends.

He slipped one hand into his jacket pocket to make sure the elements were still there. He rubbed at the cottony red fabric, ran his fingers over the soft white feather, and touched the warm length of chain they had found earlier that day. Now, they would be headed for yet another element to add to his collection.

* * *

 _~Rin~_

"You sure you don't want me to go up there with you?" Albin called after Rin when he had walked some distance away from the hover. The merchant turned to look at him as he replied.

"Yes, I"ll be fine. Besides, you've got to take that bird back, remember?" After a moment of hesitation, Albin nodded.

"Yeah..." He seemed disappointed. Rin knew he was worried about him after the small episode he saw early with him. But he would be alright. He was on Gagazet now, the Ronso would help him. Kelk would help him. He could fix this.

"Take care of yourself, will ya!" Albin called after him again. "Don't...I mean...I better see you again, you hear me!" Rin grinned and waved at his friend.

"I shall keep that a promise!" He called back, then he turned and trudged up to the gate where he saw two Ronso guarding their posts, their thick arms crossed and their weapons close at hand. They stood so still he was almost sure they were just statues. Once he was close enough to the gate the first Ronso, to his left, uncrossed his arms and came forward, barring Rin's path.

"Halt. This is sacred Mount Gagazet. Gagazet have no mercy on the weak, you carry no weapons, you not look like warrior." Rin nodded.

"Your are right. I am not a warrior. I am a merchant. My name is Rin. I own the Travel Agency's throughout Spira. I am here to see Kelk Ronso." The Ronso blinked with surprise before he shook his head solemnly.

"Elder is dead." Rin's eyes widened and he took a stumbling step back as the news hit him hard in the chest.

"What? Dead? When?" He asked.

"Two years ago. The Maester Seymour came and wiped out most of our tribe. Kelk was the first to go." Rin swallowed hard, dread and panic washing over him. The only one who could have helped him, the Ronso, the only one he knew who had the ability to rid him of this awful demon...was dead. How did he not come to know this sooner? Perhaps he should have been paying more attention to the news spheres, but he had been so busy lately with his business plus the business he already had with the Travel Agency's. He'd been so preoccupied that he had somehow missed this.

"Is Rin alright?" The Ronso asked in his gruff, deep voice. Rin shook his head.

"Please, who is your Elder now? I must speak to them!" He pleaded in desperation. The Ronso's forehead wrinkled, his eyes widening. Rin guessed he was raising his "brows" with surprise at his sudden outburst, but Rin was in a dire situation. He _had_ to get help! If Kelk could not help him, nor anyone else in the tribe, then what? What would happen to him?

"Kimahri Ronso is our new Elder. Come. I, Haku Ronso, show you to him."

"Thank you." Rin replied as he hugged himself against the cold. _Surely, Kelk Ronso wasn't the only exorcist. Perhaps there are others?_

The two men climbed up the mountain trail silently as the wind blew and a couple of snow flakes fell from the sky. Rin immediately pulled out his thick wool sweat from his bag and threw it on before adding gloves to his hands next.

Eventually, Haku Ronso led them off the trail through a narrow space crowded with rocks on both sides. Looking up, the sky was barely visible as the peaks above seemed to loom over them. Finally, they reached the Ronso's village. Their homes were made of thick canvas and rock, their doors just a simple, thick material, embroidered and hanging with an awning above to keep the wind from tugging it down.

"Your village is always so beautiful and full of life." Rin commented, receiving a nod from Haku.

"We take pride in the Ronso tribe. Come, it is not far." He led him through the village towards a specific canvas and rock house that was much larger than the rest and stood at the very center of the village. Rin took it in with awe and wonder. Hopefully, Kimahri would know of someone in the tribe who could possibly help.

Once inside, Haku Ronso instructed him to wait as he went in search for someone who could inform Elder Kimahri of his guest. Rin looked around the stone stacked structure of the house, most of the walls covered in wall hangings depicting great Ronso, past Elders, and stories of how Gagazet came to be.

He was looking at one that was telling the story of former Elder Kelk when he heard footsteps and turned to find Haku, another Ronso, and Kimahri heading towards him. Rin smiled with relief and nodded.

"Elder Kimahri, it is a pleasure."

"Rin." Kimahri said in his deep growling voice. "You come seeking Elder Kelk, but he has passed." He crossed his arms and shook his head sadly. "Many died that day." Rin nodded again.

"Yes, I am truly and deeply sorry about your loss. Kelk Ronso was among the many who will be missed the most. I offer my deepest condolences." As he said this, Rin respectfully fell to one knee and bowed his head.

"We accept your condolences. Rise." Kimahri replied. "Now, come. We give you food and drink." Rin rose and thanked him gratefully before following him through the house to a large sitting area where a low table, large enough to fit twelve more Ronso, sat in the middle of the room with plush red and blue cushions all around it. Along the walls were other means for sitting and eating, long couches full of pillows and blankets, a table in front of each.

Kimahri walked over to the table in the middle of the room as a servant, Rin guessed, came with a bowl of steaming water and a towel draped over one arm. As soon as Kimahri sat he gestured for the others to sit as well but Haku respectfully refused as he explained he had to get back to his post.

Kimahri dismissed him and the other Ronso and Rin sat down across from Kimahri. The servant set the bowl down in front of Kimahri and he dipped his hands into it before taking them out and drying them off with the towel. The bowl was then passed to the other Ronso who did the same and then Rin.

After the servant left with the bowl and towel, Kimahri introduced the other Ronso to Rin. "This is Tacitus Ronso. He is very trustworthy." Rin nodded.

"Good day, I am called Rin." Tacitus only nodded back before Kimahri finally addressed him again.

"You come bearing a weight. Is there something Kimahri- something I can do?" He quickly corrected his grammar. Meanwhile, Rin grimaced as he thought of his current situation.

"Kimahri...I am in need of an exorcist. I have reason to believe that after Shadow had taken control of me he left a part of himself to fester inside my soul. Slowly, it's been wrecking my body. I am afraid to touch others for fear of accidentally passing his spawn to others. There is a great deal of pain that comes with it as well. It's becoming stronger too."

"What pain is this?" Kimahri asked, frowning with curiosity and suspicion.

"It's an icy feeling that starts at my hands and ends at my chest...in my heart. It begins to feel as though someone is gripping it and...I think I might know why." Kimahri straightened in his seat, listening intently.

"As I explained before, after each person who touches me or whom I touch, and it's not everyone, they suddenly seem vacant. They walk away in a daze then almost seem to reawaken and become confused." Rin licked his lips nervously as the pieces were slowly falling into place just as he was speaking them allowed.

"Albin...the man who brought me here...he had something like my pain before too, just not as strong. I'm beginning to wonder if he had once been taken control over by Shadow...everyone whom Shadow had ever controlled has a piece of him still inside them and it would seem any time one of those people meets another and come in contact, that piece is then transferred to the other person." Rin frowned and Kimahri looked at him worriedly as he, too, seemed to be coming to the same conclusion as Rin.

"But...who gets that piece? Who decides?" Rin's mind spun as more pieces to the puzzle fell into place and the horror of it all became more clear to him.

"Shadow is still very much alive...and he's coming. He's coming for me. All those people whom I came in contact with had a piece of Shadow within them and they're passing it to me, every single one of them. The pain I receive is much stronger than theirs...because I've gathered up more and more pieces of Shadow's soul." Rin's eyes were wide and scared as he stared down at the table, the palms of his hands sweating as he placed them on his knees.

"Shadow is making a come back. He planned it all along." Rin said softly and looked up when he heard Kimahri growl with anger.

"Kelk is dead, Biran is dead, Yenke is dead, Cynyr is dead. Most important people to me are gone and Shadow is coming back. What next!" Kimahri almost roared as he stood up from his seat, causing Rin to jump with surprise. "Will Sin be brought back as well?" Kimahri questioned the ceiling, as if speaking to the fayth. Rin looked up at Tacitus, but he only shook his head solemnly.

"Elder Kimahri...what do you wish to do?" Tacitus asked in a gruff voice. Kimahri glared down at the table before slowly sitting down, calming himself. Rin swallowed hard, afraid of the answer.

"We wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 _~Ida~_

The second stage of the Peace Ritual was over. The High Fayth gathered together in the Peace Body Room and sang softly as Ida knelt, said a prayer of peace, and removed Ida from the essential oil bath. Ida then led them all back up to the rooftop, a warm breeze gently pushing them onwards. The rest of the fayth were already there, gathered in the form of Pyerflies at the center.

They parted a way for Ida as she gently laid Cynyr down at the center of the symbols, moving one arm to lay beside her and the other to drape across her stomach. Ida then gently turned Cynyr's head so that it was facing upwards. Then, she sat down with her legs to one side and pulled Cynyr's head into her lap. Finally, she reached out and caressed her daughter's temples.

The Hymn of the Fayth continued and the Pyerflies rose up in to the air, changing into their post living forms. They floated above them, dancing the Peace Ritual dance as Ida, the only fayth silent, took her first two fingers and lightly placed them on Cynyr's temples. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The third stage: Peace Mind had begun.

Drawing forth all of the energy from the High Fayth and the Zanarkand fayth above, she slowly and gently poured it into Cynyr's mind with her own. She took memories, songs, images of peaceful things and placed it inside her mind, coaxing her to be still and know that all was well. Although, in reality, all was not well now was not the time to tell Cynyr that Shadow was returning.

 _Cynyr...we need you._ She thought as she continued to pour in the energy, the song behind and above her growing stronger. _You can do this. You're strong...please, you can do this._

As the third stage progressed, the night went on and the third stage would not end until the next night. Ida knew it would be a long day, but she had to keep pouring in the energy. Eventually, she would be replaced by one of the High Fayth who would take over while she rested. And the cycle would continue until tomorrow night when everyone could rest and wait for Cynyr's spirit, whether it accepted the peace or not, to return to them.

* * *

 _~Auron~_

Auron was both relieved and disappointed that his friends hadn't just left him in Bevelle and had gone back to Besaid. Obviously, he would need the airship to get him to Gagazet, but he would have gladly gone the longer way if it meant being alone. The Celsius was right where Brother had said it would be, on the beach far enough away from the city. Just a few yards away from it were four people. They were in their swim suits. Farther down the beach was Brother, hopping around like he had stepped on something unexpected.

Auron thought about turning around and coming back later that night, but he was too anxious to get that last element. So, he gritted his teeth and walked down the beach to his half naked friends, except Rikku. She was always half naked.

Seeing the other two girls in their bikini's was a little harder to ignore considering he had never seen either of them in such attire. He had to mentally tll himself not to look and Tidus, for once, was the only one he wanted to look at, so he tried his best to keep most of his attention on him.

"Wow, what happened to you!?" Tidus exclaimed when he saw Auron coming down the beach. Paine, Yuna, and Rikku quickly turned to see what Tidus was gawking at and they all gasped.

"Oh, Sir Auron!" Yuna exclaimed as she clapped a hand to her mouth. Auron glanced at her and immediately regretted it. It was so hard to pull his eyes back to Tidus, but he managed. _Ugh! Why! Women will never understand how hard it is for men!_

"Did you get into a fight?" Rikku asked in awe as she came closer for a better look. He ignored her too and walked straight to Tidus.

"Ida just gave me another vision. We need to head over to Mount Gagazet, but none of you have to come if you don't want to." _In fact, I would prefer it._

"Another vision!" Yuna clapped her hands together, clearly excited.

"What? Really?" Rikku asked, not at all too thrilled, but she was doing better about hiding it.

"I'll tell Brother." Paine said as she turned and faced the direction where Brother was still hopping around.

"Brother! Get up here! We need to go to Mount Gagazet!"

"What?" He called up, as if he hadn't heard. Paine growled but Yuna quickly waved to him and shouted, "we need you to fly us to Gagazet please!" She smiled sweetly and innocently while Tidus muttered something under his breath, his arms crossed over his bare chest as he watched Brother excitedly run up the beach towards them.

"Anything for Yuna!" He said with laughter and quickly ran back inside the Celsius before Tidus could get a hold of him. Paine followed him inside the airship.

"I hope you all have warmer clothes than that considering where we're headed." Auron said gruffly, glancing once at each girl. _I wish Cynyr were here._ He immediately got an image in his head that he hadn't planned on and mentally shook his head to get rid of it.

"Of course!" Rikku exclaimed as she bounced on her toes, her toes not the only thing that bounced and Auron immediately welcomed the image of Cynyr in a swim suit again. "Yunie!" She turned to Yuna with a grin. "Come down to the water with me one more time before we have to leave."

"Well...I kind of wanted to ask Sir Auron about the vision."

"Ugh...can't it wait?" Rikku made a face as she said this.

"Rikku." Tidus said with a sigh and she turned to him with big, innocent, green eyes. "Just stay behind if you really hate it that much." He said with crossed arms.

"Hey! No ones leaving me out, got it?" She proclaimed as she held a finger up to emphasis her point. Tidus rolled his eyes and turned back to Auron.

"So what was it this time?"

"Do you remember when Cynyr was heavily wounded in the Calm Lands?" He asked, taking his mind out of dream land and focusing on Tidus.

"Oh, yes, I remember that. She had certainly lost a lot of blood." Yuna said.

"Yeah, that's right, and while we were on Gagazet she fell unconscious in the snow." Tidus added.

"And we gave her one of the small bottles she had in her satchel!" Rikku joined in.

"Yep," Tidus grinned, looking straight at Auron, "and remember who turned out to be right about which path to take?" Auron glared at him and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his cheek and right eye. The sun's brightness wasn't exactly helping his situation either. So, he settled for a growl instead causing Rikku and Yuna to giggle.

Tidus laughed along with them and Auron grumbled to himself as he walked past them and into the Celsius. The others soon followed and once everyone was inside, the hatch closed and Brother began flying them in the direction of Mount Gagazet.

"We'll probably be there by dark. Best wait until morning to head down there." Brother said from his pilot's seat.

"Well, while we wait, Auron can tell us how he got that new shiny on his face." Tidus said teasingly. Auron didn't reply.

"Oh come on, it had to have been a good one for you to get something like that." Tidus pressed on.

"Is there anything I can do, Sir Aron?" Yuna asked quietly, but he shook his head.

"It was just a petty fight inside one of the bars." Auron finally said.

"What, really? Who won?" Rikku asked excitedly. Auron cringed inwardly. He wished he hadn't said anything after all. If he ever saw that stupid boy again who did such a cowardly thing to him, he would lay one on his own eye so hard he'd see Pyerflies for days, making him think he had died.

When Auron hadn't replied right away, Tidus's playful smile disappeared, replaced by a curious and surprised look.

"Waaaait...you didn't _lose_ did you?" Auron scowled and half his face exploded with pain, but he grit his teeth against it.

"As if. It wasn't even a fair fight. I was practically batting around Pyerflies."

"Then how'd you get that bruised and swollen eye? Looks like you took a direct hit." Tidus replied smugly. Auron scoffed as he folded his arms over his chest and did his best to glare at his.

"A bunch of morons showed up, I tried to move to a different area, and one of them got sore about it. So, he they tried to punch me. He goes by the name of Duke." Auron made a face as he said his name. "A suiting name for such an idiot as he. I had him twice on the ground while catching another man's punch. Unfortunately, one of the little cowards grabbed me around the neck and held me while Duke got his first punch in."

Auron practically spat at the end when he finished his story and almost immediately, Tidus broke into laughter. Yuna and Rikku exchanged glances, trying to hold back their own laughter. He wasn't sure what was so funny but he certainly wasn't enjoying being the one they were laughing at.

"Wow, Auron." Tidus said between laughs. "I don't think I've ever seen you so worked up over a fight, but to be honest, if I were there with you, I'd have made sure to land one in for you."

"I didn't need help."

"Clearly." Tidus snorted and Auorn harrumphed before saying, "you would've been down in seconds.

"Ha! You wanna bet on that."

"I don't need to." Tidus immediately got into a fighting stance and Yuna gasped.

"Oh, no, Tidus don't. Auron's already hurt enough." Auron knew she meant well, but he doubted she realized how much that stabbed at his ego. He faced Tidus but did or said nothing.

"I could knock the breath right outta ya!" He said assertively, but Auron gave a short laugh and Tidus took the opportunity to swing his leg at him, aiming for his stomach. Auron could have taken a step back, but instead he shot is hand out and grabbed his ankle. Before Tidus could react, he gave him a quick and hard yank.

He cried out in surprise as he twisted his body and fell to the ground on his side, his hands and shoulder slapping the metal floor painfully. Rikku winced.

"Ouch! Yeah, that was some hit, Tidus." He only groaned, ignoring her comment.

"Just as I thought." Auron said smugly.

"Hey! No fighting." Brother said from the pilot's seat.

"Yeah, I just cleaned these floors." Buddy added.

"Whatever! You hate cleaning!" Rikku shouted and both he and Brother chuckled.

"If you don't mind," Shinra, who had been quiet the whole time, began, "but if you're going to fight, please go else where. I'm working." He adjusted his goggles on his face, his brows slightly furrowed as he looked pointedly at Auron and Tidus.

"Sorry!" Yuna apologized for them. "We won't bother you anymore, right?" She turned and looked straight at Tidus who had started the whole mess and he rubbed his shoulder as he sat up and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Auron harrumphed and left the room.

That night, Auron made an ice pack for the right side of his face and enjoyed several shots of sake. He was just about to lay down to rest a bit when he heard loud voices outside his door. Curious, he stood and went to investigate.

Rikku and Paine were just down the hall from him speaking to one another. It had been Rikku's shrill voice that had caught his attention. He was about to shut his door when something Paine said stopped him.

"You _both_ have relationship issues. Why can't you guys just...make up and make it work?"

"Because...he has to apologize first." Rikku remarked. Paine snorted.

"Yeah, the day a man apologizes first will be the day Chocobo's swim." Rikku harrumphed and it was then that he realized who they were talking about. Gippal. The cocky little sun of a-

"Is this why you hate being around Tidus and Auron?" Paine suddenly asked. If the first part hadn't peeked Auron's interest, this had. He wasn't the type to eavesdrop, but now this concerned him, so he stayed still and quiet just inside his room as he listened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Rikku retorted.

"Admit it," Paine said, "you're jealous of their love life, even if Auron doesn't have much of one, it's the reason why you flirt with him and complain all the time about this mission." Although Auron couldn't see Rikku's face he could imagine her gaping at Paine, green eyes wide with surprise, denial written all over her face.

"I-I do _not_ flirt with Auron!"

"You hesitated." Auron smirked when Paine said this, wondering if she really did have a thing for him now that he was much younger looking, though he still felt like a thirty-five year old man if not older. Before Rikku could reply, Paine continued.

"I've seen the way you look at him, I've seen the way you stand near him and flaunt yourself. And your jealous cause he's probably about to find his dead girlfriend come to life, am I right?" Rikku was quiet and Auron began to wonder how Rikku was reacting to this. Was it true? Was she actually jealous? _How stupid. Flattering, but just a stupid reason to be jealous._

Basically, whatever had happened between Rikku and Gippal had been rough and now she was jealous of both Tidus and Yuna's relationship and his relationship with a dead girl who most likely wouldn't be coming to life like Paine had so plainly put it. Who was he kidding, he was as much of a hopeless romantic as Rikku was.

Finally, Auron stepped away from the door and made sure to shut it quietly so the girls wouldn't find out that he had been listening in on their conversation. He felt bad for doing it, but now he knew why Rikku was acting so stuck up and childish lately.

He had never noticed the "flirting" she supposedly did that seemed to be so obvious to Paine. He wondered if it was girl thing, something only women saw, because he certainly never noticed and he certainly wasn't about to start.

He had had enough of Rikku and her annoying attitude and he couldn't wait to be done with this ridiculous "mission" of his that Ida had put him up to just a couple of months ago after Tidus had returned from the Farplane.

Whether or not Cynyr was at the end of the rainbow, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to get off this Yevon forsaken airship and find a place of his own where he could live peacefully until his second -hopefully his last- death.

He wanted to get away from it all, the drama, the torturous nightmares, the memories, and the airship. He just wanted them gone.

He went to his private bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He glared at it, hating the youthfulness that masked the age inside his eyes, inside his soul, inside his mind.

He hated the life he had been given when he couldn't even spend it with the one person in all of Spira that he loved the most.

He discarded the ice pack on the counter and went back into the bedroom, pulled out a jug of sake he had been hiding in his desk and began drinking down big gulps of it.

Pulling it away from his mouth, he set it down with a loud thud on the edge, sat down, pulled out his pen and journal and began writing down his latest vision. This would be the last time he would make himself relive it.

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

Breathing heavy and sweating profusely, I abruptly came to a halt when I saw a small dark space in the tunnels and hid there as the sounds of raged breathing, sticky foot steps, and the clinking of chains echoed down the corridor I had just run through.

I still didn't know where I was, but it was creepy, dimly lit, and full of my worst nightmares. Everywhere I turned there seemed to be another Ochu, another Shadow, another Auron lying motionless in a pool of blood with a broken neck, and whatever other horrors my mind could think of.

This time, however, I was being chased by me. I hadn't realized it at first, but after a few glimpses of it, it became apparent that it was. It was a darker part of me I never knew had existed inside me, but there it was, in the tunnels. It drug its heavy chains as it walked with a swaying limp, each step sticky with blood. Two wings protruded hideously from its back as black as the night with long tangled hair that covered most of its face. The only thing that showed was its lone eyeball that seemed to be floating inside a skinless skull.

I shivered as the image of it came to my mind then quickly drew very quiet and very still when I heard it coming closer. A torch on the tunnel's wall flickered and crackled, casting eerie shadows across the floor, ceiling, and walls. I held my breath when I saw my twin's shadow flicker across the floor with the rest of the shadows, inching closer and closer.

 _Please don't find me, please don't find me._ I repeated over and over inside my head. If I had my sword I normally would have faced it and cut it down. But as it turned out, it had a sword and I was left with nothing but my aching legs that could only take me so far before I had to stop and rest. I didn't even have my fayth powers. I was completely drained of all my gifts.

My heart hammered faster and faster as I saw its ugly form emerge into the dim torch light. I quickly pressed myself up against the wall of the small nook when I realized it had stopped to look my way.

I swallowed hard as I held a hand to my heart, willing it to calm down. I closed my eyes as I prayed a silent prayer, the silence from the creature stretching on for what seemed like an eternity. I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid I would be face to face with it, it's lone eye staring into me. If I opened my eyes and it was there, I knew I would scream.

But then, I heard its foot steps as it limped on, lumbering on its two unsteady legs. It never ran but it always caught up with me somehow. Perhaps it knew some short cuts in the tunnels that I didn't know about. I didn't move from my spot though until I no longer heard its footsteps. When I crept out from my hiding place I made sure not to make a sound in case it had really good hearing, which it probably did if it really was me.

Finally, I made my way back down the tunnel I had just come down, headed for an archway I had seen on the way down but had been too busy running to find out what it was.

Eventually, I came to it but it was just a drawing on the wall, an imitation and nothing more. I cursed as I frantically searched my mind for a way out. It felt like I had been stuck in there for days, running for my life, stress, grief, anger, and fear following me no matter where I turned.

Something would cause one of the emotions to rise up inside me like the fear I had just felt moments before and I couldn't stop it until the moment passed and I could escape.

Suddenly, a hand reached out from the wall with the arch and I jumped back just in time as my dark twin with its ashen wings and tangled hair emerged with a raised sword and a moan. I screamed before turning away and running as fast as I could.

I didn't know where I was going; I was lost and I felt panic now rising up inside me, anger and frustration following suit. More unwanted emotions built up inside my soul. _Get me out of here! I want out!_ I screamed inside my head as I ran faster and faster.

Then, I skidded to a stop and almost fell when something to my left caught my eye. I looked and saw, to my surprise and relief, a bright white door. It was so bright it was as if it were a light.

"The light at the end of the tunnel." I whispered as I drew nearer to it. The closer I got the more my heart and mind calmed, the more they calmed the more I felt at peace. I was no longer scared; I felt a little braver and a little more confident.

So, I opened the door.

* * *

Oh no! A cliff hanger! What will she find? Is she finally waking up? Or will her other self be just behind the door? Or maybe she really is becoming an unrest. I never said she would make it out of this alive ya know. ;) Let me know in a review what you thought of these three new chapters. I love getting feed back, whether it's a simple, "I'm really enjoying this!" or a lengthy explanation of how much you loved this. Or if you honestly have some critiquing you'd like to do, feel free! I'm fine with whatever. Your reviews are what keeps me motivated to keep on posting new chapters whether they're praises or constructive. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Now listen up!** Jeffery the bunny only gets fed on the days I get reviews. So, if you want Jeffery to eat today and survive by the end of the story, I expect a couple of reviews! Ya know what I mean?

Rikku: "Wow, what!? Oh, gosh, well you guys better review the story then! Poor Jeffery, all he needs are a few reviews!"

Tidus: "Seriously? Does everyone on here just read stories without reviewing? I mean, come on, if you've come this far, you might as well review it!"

Jecht: "Feed the damn bunny!"

Auron: "Isn't this a bit extreme...?"

Me: "Hush Auron."

Auron: "No. Review, and I will take my shirt off, otherwise, I will glare at you for a long, uncomfortable time."

Me: "Ohhh! Can I review!? XD"

* * *

Chapter Nine

 _~Rin~_

"How many apprentices do you have left?" Rin asked eagerly, but tried not to show it as he ate the food that had been set out before him. Kimahri looked to Tacitus who took a huge gulp of his wine before he spoke.

"Kelk had one, Raakel had four, and Veera had three." Rin looked up in surprise. Not only was it odd to him that Kelk had only been teaching one apprentice but he was pleasantly surprised at the fact that there were more than one apprentice, even if they were taught by others.

"Are they still here?" He asked with anticipation. Tacitus frowned as he replied, "two are dead, one from Raakel, one from Veera."

"Does Rin wish to meet with one of these apprentices?" Kimahri asked and he nodded.

"Please, if I could somehow speak with Kelk's apprentice first." Kimahri and Tacitus exchanged uncomfortable glances and Rin, who had been chewing, began to chew more slowly as he looked from one Ronso to the other. Was it something he had said?

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked cautiously. "He's still alive, correct?" Kimahri crossed his large arms over his chest as he finally looked at him and answered.

"Yes... _she_ is still alive." Rin raised a brow with obvious astonishment. He had assumed they were all male.

"The problem," Tacitus began in his deep gravely voice, "is female Ronso's are not allowed to preform on males."

"The law is male with male, female with female." Kimahri added with a nod of agreement.

"But...she could be the best out of all of them." Rin pointed out before taking a sip of his wine. "This particular possession is far more dangerous than the average, I'm sure. This is Shadow we're talking about. Would it really be too much to ask that we bend the rules just this once?" He looked from one Ronso to the next, hopoful. "She could save not only my life but yours as well; all of Spira even."

Kimahri sighed a deep sigh that sounded more like a low growl and turned to Tacitus who closed his eyes and shook his head but said nothing as he began eating and drinking again. Kimahri turned back to Rin.

"Kimahri- _I_ think it best you see her instead of the others. Elder Kelk Ronso was best and passed on knowledge well. Rin has special permission to choose whomever he likes to preform the exorcism." Rin let go of a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and the feeling of relief washing over him soon followed. He took another sip of wine and smiled.

"Thank you. May I ask what her name is?"

"Her name is Veriti." Tacitus said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She is my daughter." Rin almost choked on his food when he heard the last part and quickly swallowed before taking a huge gulp of his wine.

"Y-your daughter was Kelk's apprentice?" He nodded solemnly and Rin quickly placed his hands on his knees as he turned to the Ronso and bowed his head as far as he dared.

"You have my utmost gratitude, Tacitus Ronso, for allowing her to do such a task on a man such as I. I'm sure she will become as great an exorcist as Kelk Ronso one day." Tacitus grunted with acknowledgment before speaking.

"You will respect her and do as she tells you, Rin. And you will also tell no one of this sacrilege that is about to take place. For a female to perform on a male is outrageous." He growled and his brow furrowed deeper as he said this last part.

Rin slowly lifted his head and nodded as he set his jaw with determination. "Of course, you have my word." He even went so far as to set a fist against his heart, a gesture of promise. Tacitus nodded and grunted again.

"Although this act is in violation of our law, if it means saving Spira from another evil that might ruin this eternal calm...I will gladly allow it this once." Rin nodded again and bowed his head once more.

"Thank you again, Tacitus Ronso."

"When do you wish to have it done?" Kimahri asked and Rin quickly turned his attention back to the Elder.

"As soon as possible."

"You will have to wait until morning, then." Tacitus said as he stood from the table. "She is busy tonight, but I will tell her. Be ready by sunrise." He bowed to Kimahri and the Elder granted him dismissed before Tacitus turned and left.

The servant from earlier soon appeared and took away the dishes he had left behind and Rin quickly finished his own meal so that he might retire to bed as soon as possible. He could hardly wait for morning to come.

That night, however, was a dreadful and horrendous night. His head was so full of nightmares of Shadow and Spira full of blood and smoke that he woke often in a cold sweat with his chest icy and tight. Eventually, he gave up on sleep entirely and stayed up pacing the floor, murmuring to himself, singing, and hitting the side of his head with a fist like a mad man.

He knew it wasn't long before his soul was completely taken over, that is, if his sanity didn't leave him first. He knew that if Veriti could not help him then he would die. He guessed he had one more day left, if that.

The way the nightmares were coming to him, he felt like he might just end his own life. The Farplane sounded nice. It was better than his current predicament and he would gladly accept it if hope for him soon dwindled to nothing.

By morning, Rin was sitting on the edge of his bed banging one fist against his knee as nonsensical words spilled from his lips. He knew he was awake, but he felt as though he were in a dream state. He was barely aware of his surroundings, and it wasn't until he was forced to lay down by gentle hands that he looked up and saw the face of a young Ronso girl looming over him.

Her face was the definition of peace and comfort. He smiled up at her weakly as he spoke his last words before he drifted off into nothingness. "I'm going to die."

* * *

 _~Auron~_

They had been searching for some time now in the snow covered trails of Mount Gagazet as they walked up and down, trying to find the area the next element might be. Tidus had shown them where he was sure was the area Cynyr had fallen when they had been on their way to the top two and half years ago. Unfortunately, it was beginning to look like they were searching the wrong trail or that the vial was long gone by this point.

"This is it. I know it is." Tidus muttered. "Or maybe we're lost again...like before." He stopped, making everyone behind him do so abruptly and they watched as he tilted his head back towards the sky and shouted, "hey, Cynyr! A little help here! Looks like we still can't find the right way!" Almost immediately, he was pushed aside by Auron as he came to stand in front of him, glaring with annoyance.

"Would you stop." The others walked past and on up the trail, shaking their heads as Tidus crossed his arms and glared right back.

"What? I'm just saying!" Auron rolled his eyes and turned away from him.

"Come on guys..." Yuna said from the top of the trail, "I'm sure we'll find it soon. Besides...shouldn't there be a fiend somewhere nearby we are suppose to fight before we find the element?"

"She's right," Paine pointed out. "and we've seen no trace of one since we arrived. Normally, the locals would have come out for a fight, but even they aren't showing up. So, we're either close or every fiend on Gagazet has found different prey elsewhere." She crossed her arms as she said this, looking doubtful of the latter.

"Heeeeey," Tidus began slowly, "yeah, we should have seen a regular fiend by now, so maybe the big one is just up ahead and just scared away all the others!"

"Excellent observation, Tidus." Auron remarked sarcastically. "That was basically everything Paine just said, only in simpler words."

"Hey, what gives!" He exclaimed with a frown, then he crossed his arms as he studied Auron for a moment. "Who pissed in your coffee this morning?" The crimson clad legend immediately scowled as he turned back to him, irritable.

"I'm just anxious to get out of here. I'm not exactly fond of places that bring back unwanted memories."

"Then you might as well add the rest of Spira to your list." Rikku muttered to herself as she shivered in her coat. Auron had heard her but ignored her comment and she went trudging farther up the trail looking miserable.

"The point is," Auron began again with a sigh, "we still haven't found the vial. It could be anywhere among all this Yevon forsaken snow and rock." He kicked at a mound of snow as he said this which turned out to be a large stone. His aggressive kick caused it to immediately roll right off the edge of the trail into oblivion.

"Hey, I think I found it!" Rikku suddenly exclaimed from above them. Everyone immediately looked up and withdrew their weapons as they rushed towards her, but when they arrived the trail remained clear of any fiend or boss that they had been expecting. So, they slowly put away their weapons, all except Auron who was always on guard.

Finally, they looked at Rikku, and in her hand was none other than the vial Auron had seen in his dream. He immediately took it from her and held it up, examining it closely as if unable to believe it.

"This is it." He finally confirmed before he looked back down at her. She was shivering again, despite the thick furry coat she was wearing, and was kicking at the ground glumly. Auron swallowed hard before finally saying the words he was not used to saying.

"Thank you, Rikku. I'm glad you were here, otherwise, I'm not sure we would have found it." She looked up in surprise, her eyes brightening momentarily before she quickly looked away and shrugged. Before she could say anything, Tidus ruined the moment.

"I could have! I told you we were close." Auron sighed as he pocketed the vial, ignored the blonde boy, and took a look around before sheathing his sword.

"Something's not right." He said instead.

"There should have been a fiend." Paine agreed who slowly pulled out her own blade.

"Maybe Ida decided to give us a break?" Tidus inquired as he scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"I don't think she's the one who sends the fiends; they are some how linked to Cynyr." Auron explained as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, searching the mountain's peaks carefully and cautiously.

"If the last one was bad, then this is only the beginning." He added. "I get the feeling we're in for a surprise attack." No sooner had the words left his mouth did a large, bony hand appear in the air above them. Rikku and Yuna screaming, Paine and Tidus jumped back, and Auron stared up at it with widened eyes. A shimmering light surrounded it as it passed through what seemed to be an invisible barrier in the air above them. Finally, Auron took a few steps back.

"Like that?" Rikku squeaked with fright as she immediately pulled out her weapons. Everyone else followed suit and both Tidus, Auron, and Paine stood up front while Yuna and Rikku stood behind them, bracing themselves for the worst.

The rest of the body soon emerged from the portal and dropped to the ground on unsteady feet with a crunch as the sound of chains clinked together. They swung around the large form before them; a skeletal woman in armor. The huge chains hung from her scrawny neck and shoulders before it wrapped around her waist and ankles. She wore over-the-knee, lace up, combat boots, a mail chain skirt with a familiar red and tattered sash around her waist.

She was bleeding in some places, her bones protruding grotesquely beneath her skin as she seemed to take the form of a zombie. In her right hand, she held a dull looking sword, chipped and covered in grime and rust.

Everyone watched stunned and frozen as she slowly rose to her full height as dark, ashen wings unfurled from her back and spread out to its full length. Auron guessed they were a good twenty or twenty-five feet long. The group finally seemed to realize they had legs and a brain that could control them as they gasped and took quick and careful steps backwards, their eyes glued to the giant, uncanny look alike before them.

She was definitely a fiend they had never seen before; she was something from the undead, yes, but she certainly surpassed the average zombies they had encountered before. It was horrific; she was as tall as a tree, with a mass of brown, tangled hair that fell over her face. The only thing visible was her left eye, surrounded by exposed muscle and tendons as she seemed to stare right through to their souls.

Auron sucked in a breath after he realized who it resembled and everyone looked from the zombie warrior to him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Cynyr." He said in a low and dread filled voice. Tidus frowned and Yuna gasped as she looked back up at the creature before her.

"No. That can't be!"

"If that's really her..." Rikku trailed off when she realized the creature was now looking straight at her now, and the zombie suddenly raised her sword with the similar movement that Cynyr made in battle. Auron almost believed it really was her if it wasn't for the fact that he already knew she was still in the Farplane.

"Run!" He shouted when he finally found his voice again. No sooner had the word left his mouth did everyone immediately jump into action and fled down the snow covered mountain. Rikku screamed as the giant, rusty blade came down just inches behind her, the impact from the sword and the ground causing the rock ground to shake, snow to spray up and all around, and caused Rikku to lose her balance.

She tumbled down through the snow and Auron skidded to a stop. He quickly turned back to help her and the others stopped as well but he urged them on.

"Go! We're right behind you!" He scrambled back up the trail where Rikku was, shivering and scrambling to get to her feet as the zombie Cynyr began to descend with slow, swaggering steps, staring straight at him this time. A shiver ran down his spine as he quickly looked away.

"Get up!" Auron demanded when he reached the young Al Bhed, and he grabbed her arm as he helped her to stand before the two of them stumbled down towards the others.

"This wasn't in your vision!" Rikku exclaimed.

"None of the fiends were!" Auron retorted and looked over his shoulder to see Cynyr stopping to lift her sword with both hands this time, lifting the tip of the blade up off the ground from her left. She was going to slice them up like meat. Auron cursed as he reached out for Rikku, "get down!" he shouted while pushing her down into the snow with him. She cried out in surprise, but fell into the snow nonetheless without hesitation.

Farther ahead he heard the others shout to one another as well and saw them fall into the snow likewise and thanked the fayth that they had. In half a second after they hit the snow, he heard the whistling sound of the sword swinging just inches above their heads and the sound of chains crashing loudly against one other. Then, a thunderous and outraged roar erupted from Cynyr.

As the sword crashed against the side of the mountain Auron and Rikku looked up. They watched as snow and rock fell away around the area the blade had hit and half expected it to shatter and leave the zombie weaponless, that or watch as half the mountain peak crumbled down on top of them. Neither happened, miraculously.

Both Auron and Rikku immediately scrambled up to their feet. She was breathing hard and shivering more violently now as snow and ice fell from her body and hair. He wasn't so sure it had anything to do with the cold, though.

"How are we suppose to defeat that?" Rikku screeched in a quivering voice and he turned and began running towards the others, Rikku quickly following.

"We have to keep it here!"

"What?" Tidus exclaimed in bewilderment, eyes wide.

"Do you have a plan?" Yuna asked as she looked from the giant Cynyr and Auron frantically. He was quiet a moment, his thoughts churning as he looked down at their weapons and thought, _useless._ Then, he looked around them at the narrow trail they stood on with the drop off at their right and that's when he got an idea.

"Somehow, we have to push it over the edge."

"How!?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Can we trip her?" Paine asked and Auron tried not to wince at the pronoun she had used to describe the zombie. He would have much rather refered to the zombie as an "it" since he knew it wasn't truly Cynyr.

"No time." Auron said as he pushed past them. "Follow me."

As they rounded the bend of the trail, Auron found they could either run straight ahead in the open or down into a small nook that was to their left that could hide them just underneath the trail they were on. He chose the latter.

"Down here." He ordered as he looked behind him. The zombie wasn't in sight, yet, so if they hurried they could stall for a little more time to form a plan. One by one, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and then Auron dropped down into the hideaway as the giant was just coming into sight.

"Who here can use Firaga really well?" Auron whispered. For a moment, there was silence as each person considered whether or not to say that they could, wondering if one of them revealed themselves it would mean volunteering as bait.

"I can." Paine finally said. He nodded then turned to Rikku who shrank back in fear.

"Rikku, do you still have some of your flash bombs and explosives?" She swallowed hard and nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Tidus hissed as the ground beneath them trembled slightly. The zombie was getting closer.

"I have no idea how smart that thing is," Auron began, "but this is worth a shot." He began to draw in the snow beneath them with a gloved hand.

"Here's the trail we were just on and here's the ledge." He pointed them out and everyone nodded with understanding. "In order to push it off we need something to prevent it from going anywhere else but back."

"The fire?" Paine inquired curiously.

"Correct." Quickly, Auron began to explain the rest of his plan, drawing more lines into the snow and slowly, as everyone began to understand and became a little more hopeful, Rikku, however became more fearful. She realized with growing dread that she had been nominated as bait.

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

I quickly closed the door behind me as soon as I made it inside, the dark nightmarish tunnels and its creatures forgotten behind me. Taking a look around, I was surprised to find myself back in the Farplane, and oh, how I had missed it.

I was beginning to think I had just woken up from a nightmare when I turned and saw the door behind me. I cringed at the sight. While on the outside it had been a bright white door full of hope and peace, on the inside it was made of black, charred, and rotten wood that looked about ready to fall apart at any given moment.

My face fell as I turned away from it and looked around, thinking, _no...this is a dream. I really am in a nightmare._ Just as soon as I had thought it, the Farplane vanished around and beneath me, replaced with the same dark tunnels from before with its eerie torch light and shadows. I gasped, fear gripping me tightly and I frantically searched for the zombie from earlier.

Without staying long enough to find out if it was in the same tunnel as I was, I began running again. I didn't know where I was going; I hadn't from the very beginning but I just wanted out. I began to yearn for the Farplane again, wishing I hadn't thought the thought that had caused the peaceful plains to disappear.

Even if it really was a dream I was in, I would have rather spent it inside a room that either depicted a Farplane, somewhere nice in Spira like the beach, the airship, or Home. I would rather be anywhere but the tunnels of darkness and fear that held lurking, mutated creatures and bad memories.

After running for some time, I stopped to catch my breath and sank to the floor underneath one of the flickering torches and leaned my back against the wall. As real as all the horrors felt and the feelings I felt inside me; fear, anger, grief, sorrow, and anxiety, I knew somewhere deep down that these were all made up from my own mind and I could stop it somehow.

Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes and tried to listen and feel my existence in that moment, but it was hazy, like half of me was here in my mind and the other half was somewhere else, dying. It was a distant feeling, something that really wouldn't have gotten my attention unless I had really felt for it. Now, as I sat concentrating on it, I _did_ feel it. The tunnels, the bad memories, the deformed and creepier version of myself, and the mutated versions of fiends I had wished to never see again; it was all just a darker and restless part of my mind that I was trapped in.

"It's not real...not really. This isn't the reality I know." I whispered to myself. "Somewhere, there's a way out; an escape. There has to be." I sank my head to my knees as I wrapped my arms around them and tried to tell myself to wake up. "Wake up...wake up...wake up." I whispered just under my breath.

"Wake up!" I screamed at one point, then grew quiet as I listened for something or someone who had heard me to come running in and tear me to shreds. At first, there was nothing, but just as I relaxed my shoulders, I heard it. It was the familiar roar of a fire and it was coming for me.

* * *

Oh no! Cynyr's nightmares have just gotten a lot worse. She now knows she's turning into an unrest, but will she be strong enough to break through the wall she had so skillfully built up around her? Let me know in a review what you thought! ;) Just a little something won't hurt, besides, don't forget about Jeffery the bunny! He's sooooo hungry, so if you want him to get fed then you'll need to **leave a review!** :P

Auron: "And don't forget about me."

Me: "Who could say no to that!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't forget to review!** Gotta feed Jeffery, remember? ;) Just type a simple "awesome!" and I'll be happy! lol Come on ya'll, don't just wait until the very end of the story! I like to know what you're thinking after you've read a chapter or two. What's going through your mind? Am I doing a good job? Love you guys! So glad to be back writing this sequel. I've missed writing. :)

* * *

Chapter Ten

 _~Ida~_

Morning had come and gone as slow as the seasons turned and still there was no change in Cynyr. She was still as pale as the first day the Peace Ritual had begun. However, Ida had noticed some color had come back into her cheeks though she was still the color of snow.

Some of the feathers had fallen off of her wings too, blowing away as black ash in the wind as they crumbled away. Valefore was with Cynyr now, pouring in the energy like Xion had done before her. Ida had lost count how many times they had each been calming Cynyr's mind. Her turn would be coming soon once Valefore had worn herself out. Regardless of the long hours, everyone gave it their all.

The sun was steadily rising to its spot above them and the songs of the Pyerflies filled the air as the Hymn was sung again and again. The good thing about being dead and a spirit was that you never tired from singing. It was apart of the fayth and of all the dead to sing, a second nature like breathing was to the living. Pouring out energy was a whole different story, however.

Everyone had it, it was what gave them the ability to turn into Pyerflies, a flower, or whatever they wanted. After some time, that energy wore out and if you wanted to keep using it then it was best to rest it so that it could replenish itself. It was a never ending cycle of energy. It was similar to the power they had given Cynyr as a fayth child, only stronger. It, too, had to replenish.

Finally, Valefore was showing her fatigue and Ida quickly took her place, placing her finger tips at Cynyr's temples and calling forth the peace inside her to pour into her daughter's soul. She willed Cynyr to be calmed and soothed, to wake up again, but time was running out and there was still no change in her. This was the last stage. There were only a few more hours left before it was over. If she hadn't returned by then...all was lost. They would never get Cynyr back and Shadow would reek havoc on Spira once again, only worse.

In fact, the sign of her feathers falling off and turning to ash was proof enough of failure. She could have all the color in her cheeks that she wanted, but as long as her wings remained ashen and her skin white and translucent, she was doomed to the unrest. Whatever demons she was fighting off inside her were winning and she was becoming weaker. Ida was growing weary herself. Weary of no change happening, weary that Cynyr was weakening, but she was also growing frustrated. How could she just quit?

"You have to try Cynyr. It's all in your head, just...break free from it. Accept the peace, move towards it...embrace it. Come back to us." Cynyr remained silent and still and Ida continued to pour all of her heart and soul into her.

* * *

 _~Auron~_

Auron watched Rikku carefully as she ran up the trail towards the lumbering giant, a flash bomb in one hand and an explosive that emitted a poison that caused dizziness in the other. As soon as she stopped to hold the flash bomb up Auron ducked back down with the others.

They covered their eyes as the flash bomb went off, and as soon as he heard the fiend turning to following Rikku back up the trail, he scrambled up and out of their hiding place followed by Paine, Yuna, and Tidus.

Quietly, they ran through the snow behind the giant. It turned the bend and continued after Rikku, moaning and lifting its sword to swing. Auron could hear Rikku squeak with fright before he saw her hold up the next bomb and he halted. Tidus, Yuna, and Paine did so as well and watched as the bomb was thrown as far and as high as Rikku could manage.

The bomb exploded at waist height on the zombie, a green smoke billowing out, but its poisonous tendrils weren't reaching high enough to do what Auron had hoped would happen. Auron cursed under his breath as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. Without the zombie breathing it in or getting it in its eyes, the plan would fail.

"Rikku! Move!" Auron shouted when he realized Rikku hadn't even tried to run as the zombie Cynyr was about to swing her sword down on her.

She jumped at the sound of Auron's voice before quickly turning and fleeing up the mountain. The sword came down with a rush of air that caught everyone's clothing and hair, snow spraying up and all around, but so did the smoke from Rikku's bomb. Auron squinted as he watched it, hope and relief filling his chest.

"Get back." He ordered the rest of his friends and they did so as the green gas slowly made its way up to the grotesque face of the giant zombie. Anxiously waiting, all five of them kept still and quiet as they watched. Then, Paine's cue came; Cynyr stumbled back with a hand over her face and groaned.

Yuna clasped her hands together in front of her face as she watched with hope and fear as Paine sprinted forward, bringing forth her fire energy and producing a large, bright flame in both hands. She quickly stopped just behind the feet of the giant, created a huge ball of fire, and blew on.

It grew larger and hotter and she lifted it above her head and brought it down to the ground. The snow was melted instantly as the fire licked up whatever it could find on the rock beneath it. She guided it around from the edge of the trail to the other end of it, blocking her and the others off from both Rikku and the giant who was stumbling back into the flames.

Paine jumped back and began spreading more of the fire as the others waited with anticipation. The fire grew, higher and larger until they could all feel its heat. At this point, Cynyr had already stepped into it and immediately began to stumbled away from it and she tried to turn around to see what had happened.

"It's working." Tidus said quietly as he watched in awe. Yuna seemed to be holding her breath and Rikku, far enough away from both the giant and the fire, was crouched in the snow watching with wide, fearful, green eyes.

Roaring with pain and anger, the giant zombie tried to stomp out the fire that now licked at the worn leather boot of her left foot but soon caught her second leg on fire. The zombie screamed with rage before it finally began to tilt backwards. Everyone gasped in surprise and hope as they watched it land heavily in the snow at the very edge of the mountain. The ground shook so violently, rocks fromthe peaks began to fall and tumble down, snow following after it. Auron and the others quickly jumped back and covered their heads as they watched the zombie finally lose her balance and tipped backwards. Finally, she began to fall. Auron's breath caught.

In that split second before the zombie disappeared, its one lone eye found and locked on Auron. Out of no where, he suddenly felt ashamed and guilty, but he quickly pushed it down as the creature finally fell to its death, chains and all. Not long after, the fire Paine had created went out, leaving a trail of blackened, bare rock.

Rikku had joined them within seconds when she confirmed for herself that the zombie wasn't going to suddenly appear up over the edge and kill her. Upon reaching the others, she squealed with nervous and triumphant delight.

"Wow, that was actually really amazing! We make a great team!"

"Auron, you're a genius." Tidus said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed enthusiastically. "Thanks for saving our butts! What would we do without you?" Auron gave a snort and was about to say something when she suddenly ran up and hugged him. He stumbled back with surprise and immediately stiffened. He wasn't sure what to do other than to clear his throat nervously before saying, "I wasn't sure that would even work...but I'm relieved it did." He shifted his eyes nervously, looking anywhere but at Rikku and the others. He wasn't used to this kind of affection from her, much less from anyone. He wasn't the hugging type, especially in front of company.

Rikku finally let go of him and took a few steps back, grinning, as she pulled her arms behind her back. For some reason, something made him want to look over at Paine. She had her arms crossed, a smug look on her face matched with a small smirk as she watched Rikku with a raised brow. He quickly looked away from her before she could meet his gaze and Yuna, gratefully, broke the uncomfortable silence.

"But I have to wonder...what was that exactly? It looked so much like her, only..." she trailed off as she tried to find the right word.

"Creepier? Deader? More evil?" Tidus interjected. Yuna frowned, obviously not liking his choice of words though it described the zombie perfectly.

"I believe it was a copy of her." Auron finally said. "Perhaps a darker version, an evil twin if you will."

"My question is, how did it get here? That's no ordinary fiend." Paine pointed out.

"Remember the other fiend in Macalania? Auron started. "Wouldn't you say that was a creepier version of Ochu?"

"That's right!" Yuna exclaimed, then furrowed her brows with concern. "I'm worried...something doesn't seem quite right, perhaps..." She trailed off and shook her head.

"What do you mean exactly?" Paine asked but Yuna remained silent. She looked uncomfortable suddenly as she looked up at Auron. He sighed quietly to himself and took the opportunity to speak.

"You're talking about Cynyr."

Yuna bit her lip nervously and Auron turned away, wishing he hadn't said it. Now, there was more hope than ever that he would find her after all the elements had been collected, but as he hoped, he also held a deep dread. He had come to the conclusion a long time ago that the reason for all the elements was to trade them for Cynyr. How that was suppose to work, he didn't know but he knew there was a reason for it.

On the other hand, why these two darker versions of an original had suddenly showed up during their mission was beyond him. But he had to agree with Yuna. Something was wrong and it had something to do with Cynyr.

"We should head back. Before the local fiends show up now that we've killed their predator." Auron finally said and everyone agreed silently as they walked back down the mountain each in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they boarded the airship that anyone spoke.

"Is everyone okay?" Brother asked when they entered the Bridge.

"We saw smoke." Buddy added as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against one of the walls.

"We're all okay." Yuna assured them with a nod, then turned to Auron who stood to the side quietly. He met her eyes but only gave the smallest of nods. She turned to face him, as if ready to speak, but he was already walking towards the door. He needed to be alone for a while.

He locked the door behind him as he entered his room then went straight to his desk. Sitting down, he pulled out the elements and laid them gently on the table as he pulled out a pair of pliers from a drawer. He picked up the vial and popped off the cork top and set it aside.

Then, carefully, he picked up the feather in one hand and took one end of the chain in the other. He slid part of the quill through one of the openings in the chiains before grabbing the scrap of red fabric and wrapping it securely around both the chain and the feather where he had joined the two. He tied a knot, leaving a small tail of the fabric that was left and picked up the pliers.

After using the pliers to pull apart the top of the first link, he took the cork and stabbed the ends of the metal link into the bottom of it. Finally, he gently pushed the feather, the fabric, and chain down into the bottle before tightening the cork and held it up to examine his work.

He smiled, proud of what he had done with the elements. Then, he frowned as a new thought occurred to him. Fishing around in the drawers again he finally came up with a long leather string. He wrapped it several times around the neck of the bottle and tied a knot before tying the two ends together and pulling it over his head.

It hung low on his chest and he stood up to tuck it inside his jacket. He was both proud and embarrassed, but determined to keep the elements together and safe. Next, he went to the bathroom to see if it showed through his clothes. The leather string was still visible so he tucked that under the collar of his jacket, otherwise, it was hardly noticeable. He sighed with satisfaction and left the bathroom before prepping the desk for his sword so that he could clean it.

* * *

 _~Rin~_

He awoke to the smell of berries and leaves burning. His body felt cold but he could tell he was sweating. Someone was stroking his forehead rhythmically as something tapped gently on his chest along with a low and gentle hum of a tune he didn't know. Finally, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision.

He was still confused by who and what he was looking at, but then memories flooded back to him and his eyes grew wide. Veriti, who had been murmuring something in a different tongue, stopped and quickly shushed him when his breathing quickened.

"You are still under the demon's possession, but I am slowly drawing him out." Veriti said in a soothing voice. Rin slowly calmed and relaxed. Then, he realized he no longer had a shirt on, his chest completely bare. Thankfully, his pants were still there and he sighed heavily.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I came quickly when I received word that you had gone into a mad state. You were lucky I got to you in time." She said softly before turning away to do something and Rin slowly rose from where he was laying.

"It's probably best you stay lying down, Rin." Veriti said when she turned back to him, a small bottle of something in her hand. Rin looked around the dimly lit room; there were candles everywhere and near by there was a small bowl on a table with something burning inside. He guessed that's where the smell was coming from.

"Where am I?" He asked, ignoring her request for him to lie back down.

"We are in a special room in the Elder's home where exorcism is preformed." She touched his shoulder and he jumped a little as he turned to face her. She smiled and nodded downwards.

"Please...lie back down. I will apply the purifying oil to your chest and then you may get up for a while, but you must stay in here. There is still much to do." Rin nodded and finally laid back against the soft cushions that had been his bed for some time now it seemed.

"How long have I been in here?" He asked as she drizzled the oil over his chest and began to slowly and gently massage it into his skin. He swallowed hard as he watched her do this, uncomfortable not because of her long claw like nails, but because no one, especially a woman, had ever touched him like that before.

"The morning has passed. Food and drink will be brought to you soon."

"What about you?" Rin asked.

"I shall join the Elder and my father in the dining area, but you must stay here. It is very important that we keep you in this atmosphere."

"I see..." He replied slowly and when she had finished massaging the oils into him, his muscles relaxed, surprising himself as he had not realized he had been so tense.

"How will you know when the demon is gone?" Rin asked.

"When you no longer sleep with your eyes open and rolled back speaking in a strange demonic language." Rin gulped, staring wide eyed at her. It took everything in him to remain lying down like she had asked him to and she smiled apologetically.

"It is one of the last stages before the demon takes over, but I am confident that I have temporarily subdued it."

"But it's still there."

"Yes, in order for the demon to be cast out I must first control you and it. The oil will help you relax and it will also sedate the demon inside so that I may draw him out."

"That makes sense." Rin mused, she nodded as she rose and went to the small table with the burning leaves and berries. She began adding more and the aroma intensified. Rin wrinkled his nose but said nothing.

As he laid there with his chest oily and glistening in the candle light, he began to feel a little drowsy though he knew he just had a long nap that morning. Nonetheless, he was about to drift off when, strangely, he felt an icy feeling in his finger tips he hadn't noticed was there before. He was certain it was just from the cold, but when the feeling intensified and moved up his hands, he knew it was something more.

When it had reached his arms he became more alert and looked down at his hands, half expecting them to be a bluish purple. They remained their natural color, but the icy feeling was still creeping through him as panic welled up inside him.

Just as he was about to say something to Veridi, something took hold of his throat, hushing him immediately. His eyes widened and fear washed over him like a tidal wave. No one else was in the room, yet he could definitely feel a cold hand gripping his throat threateningly. He swallowed hard as he began to hear a whispered voice speak into his ear.

"You will do as I say." He looked over at Veridi desperately, wondering why she hadn't heard the voice. As if to read his mind, a low and deep chuckle sounded in his ear as a voice spoke.

"Only you can hear me." Rin set his jaw, ready to jump up when he felt the icy feeling wrapping around his heart and he nearly gasped when another cold hand covered his mouth, tightly. It was then that he recognized the hands to be his own! But he hadn't moved them, he hadn't even felt them move.

As Veridi blew gently on the bowl of burning leaves and berries, Rin listened as the threatening voice continued.

"It won't be long now... Rin. But first, I'll have to stop this nonsense this Ronso woman has been doing to me for the past seven hours." It snarled and Rin gulped, afraid for not only his life, but Veridi's too. She straightened and Rin's hands left his mouth and throat to settle quietly beside him like before, but they remained in Shadow's control.

Suddenly, before Rin could say anything, there was a knock on the door and he let out a quiet sigh of relief, but the disembodied voice only laughed a low and menacing laugh. Veridi looked up and then back at Rin. "Remain there. I'll be back in a moment." She said before turning away, completely oblivious of what was going on inside of him and it was far too dark for her to see the distress on his face.

She moved to the door and Rin swallowed hard again, trying to figure out what to do to save both himself and Veridi. If he couldn't' save himself, then at least her. As if to read his thoughts again, Shadow scoffed in his ear again.

"Trust me, you can't do _anything._ You're in my control now."

Rin felt his heart beating fast despite the cold grip that was still around it. It was so cold he was sure his soul could feel it as well. It was then that he realized the icy feeling was slowly making its way throughout the rest of his body, but much to his relief it was at a much slower pace than it was with his hands and arms. He figured Shadow really only had control over what was cold because he could still feel his legs and feet perfectly fine.

That meant there was still a chance to stop Shadow from doing any harm to Veridi. He hoped Shadow couldn't read his mind because he was already feeling the hope and determination fill him. As he waited for Veridi to get done speaking with whomever it was out in the hall, he tried to catch what was being said.

All he heard were a few words here and there. "...smoke...friends...violent...Celsius." It wasn't enough to decipher what it was they were talking about; it just sounded like complete nonsense.

Finally, Veridi and the other Ronso finished talking and she came back inside while shutting the door firmly behind her. Rin stiffened again when he heard Shadow's deep menacing laugh echo through his head.

* * *

Uh oh, what's Shadow got up his sleeve this time? Something's about to go down. **Please review!** Jeffery is patiently awaiting his food! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't forget to review!** Enjoy this next chapter! Hope you're having as much fun reading it as I do writing it. :) Love you all!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 _~Rin~_

As Veridi made her way over to him he immediately opened his mouth to speak. "Veridi-" but it was cut off as soon as Shadow heard him, his own hand betraying him as it slapped over his mouth painfully. Veridi stopped and frowned suspiciously at him.

"Rin? Are you alright? I thought I told you to relax." She moved closer and Rin immediately began shaking his head as he moved his legs to get up but soon realized that Shadow had control over his torso. He groaned with frustration and Veridi moved closer. He violently shook his head despite Shadow's painful hold on his face.

Suddenly, Veridi seemed to understand what was happening and her eyes widened with shock. Before Rin or Veridi could do or say anything more, Rin's hands reached out and grabbed for Veridi. She gasped and Rin shouted, "no!"

Rin immediately tried to use his feet to turn away from Veridi but his cold hands had taken hold of her, grasping her shoulders and then her neck as she clawed at him. Rin cried out in pain as her claws left long gashes on his hands and arms, blood oozing out of them.

"It's not me." Rin cried out and realized that he was chocking Veridi with his own hands, but he couldn't tell them to stop, to let go. Shadow was in full control. At this point, his legs were useless. If he tried to run he would only hurt Veridi more.

"I'm sorry." Rin said as he tried to pull his hands away, but to no avail. Then, he realized he should be shouting for help. Someone might hear him.

"Help!" He yelled as loud as he dared.

"Someone help! It's Veridi! The demon!" After these words were spoken, the thick door was flung open and two Ronso stepped in, eyes wide.

"Help us!" Rin exclaimed. "It's chocking her, I can't let go." The first Ronso was already at his side and Veridi was slowly losing consciousness and she continued to sink her claws deeper into his flesh. Through the pain and struggle, he suddenly recognized the Ronso beside him. It was Tacitus, Veridi's fathers, and he felt dread and terror drop into his stomach like a ton of bricks.

"Veridi!" He exclaimed. She closed her eyes and he turned to Rin, frowning. He tried to pry his fingers away from Veridi's throat, but they held fast. Rin feared Tacitus would break them...or do much worse.

After several failed attempts, he finally looked up at Rin with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." Rin's eyes widened as his mouth went dry, fearing the worst.

"Please...Tacitus, don't do anything-" But before he could finish, the Ronso raised a large fist and swung. Within seconds, everything went black.

* * *

 _~Auron~_

"What's going on?" Auron asked when he entered the Bridge with Rikku. She had banged on his door just minutes ago and when she explained that there may be trouble with the Ronso and the fire they had started on their mountain, the two of them rushed in to join the others.

"Well, we're basically making a quick stop to the Ronso village." Buddy said from the co-pilot seat. "It seems that ruckus you five made got the Ronso's attention and they want answers."

"They also don't seem too happy about it either." Tidus added and Auron sighed.

"I see. I will gladly talk to them then."

"We'll get to see Kimahri!" Yuna exclaimed excitedly. "I'm sure once we explain everything to him, he'll understand."

"It's not Kimahri I'm worried about." Auron said grimly. "Its the Ronso tribe. Just because Kimahri will understand doesn't mean the rest of the village will."

When they landed near the village, everyone got out except for Shinra, Buddy, and Brother who said they would guard the Celsius. Several Ronso men were there to meet them and they were immediately escorted to the village where they would be taken to the Elder House where Kimahri resided.

All along the way they received glares and dirty looks from the men and women near by. Those with children hurried away, keeping to themselves inside their houses.

"Whoa." Tidus commented as he looked around with raised brow. "Hey, we're not the enemy here!" He called out to one man who was giving him a disapproving look.

"Don't." Auron quickly interjected. "Do you want to start a fight?" Tidus immediately shut up.

Once they were inside the rock and canvas built house of the Elder, it wasn't long before Kimahri and another Ronso showed up to greet them, but their faces were both ashen and grim. Auron watched them curiously and suspiciously.

"We were told there was smoke on the mountain and that your airship, the Celsius, was leaving the area where the fire had started. Explain." The unnamed Ronso said harshly. Tidus took a step forward but Auron pushed him back.

"I will speak for the group." The Ronso nodded and folded his arms as Kimahri waited silently for him to speak.

"We traveled here in search of something, however, we ran into a little trouble with a fiend. Unfortunately, our mage had to take it out with a fire spell. The fire went out soon after, we apologize for causing alarm among your village."

Kimahri nodded, appearing to accept this explanation and apology when the Ronso beside him growled with disapproval.

"Are you not the legendary guardian, sir Auron?" Before Auron had a chance to reply, he turned to Yuna. "And you, you are the High Summoner." She nodded, worry creasing her brow now. "Though your name is great on this mountain and throughout all of Spira, we cannot show any favoritism." Kimahri held out a clawed hand to the Ronso as a gesture of silence and he did so obediently.

"I will speak now." Kimahri said. "Tacitus is right, but I know you better. I believe story and pardon the event. The others will be unhappy, but they trust and respect Kimahri." Auron nodded and relaxed a little as relief washed over him.

"Thank you, Elder Kimahri." The Ronso shook his head. "Just Kimahri. Auron is friend." Auron managed a small smile when the Ronso called Tacitus spoke again.

"Now, perhaps you know of a man named Rin?" Everyone was taken aback for a moment as they looked at him with raised brows. This wasn't at all what they had expected to happen next.

"We do." Auron spoke for the group.

"He is here...but in a dire state." Kimahri said with a shake of his head, a grave look on his face. "He came here looking for Kelk...he claimed to be possessed by the demon, Shadow."

"Now we know that to be true after witnessing the events that took place just moments ago." Tacitus added with a growl and a raised fist. Yuna gasped and held a hand to her mouth as the others exchanged worried and confused looks.

"Shadow?" Yuna breathed.

"But how? We defeated him two years ago in the sky!" Rikku quickly interjected. "Ida and Cynyr said so." Her voice quieted as she became more uncertain than confident.

"Please, tell us what happened." Auron quickly asked, so Kimahri told them and when he had finished the five friends were left wide eyed with mouths a gap.

"He says that it was possible, after he had been possessed the first time, that Shadow left a part of his soul within him along with the others he controlled two years ago." Tacitus explained.

"Over time, Rin has collected some of these pieces from others who had them as well." Kimahri added.

"All of them? Wouldn't that take years?" Rikku asked in astonishment.

"On the contrary." Paine suddenly spoke up. "But it sounds like all the pieces came from a select few that Shadow knew Rin would eventually come in contact with, so he took those few people and had them collect the others who were farther out of reach."

"In time, those people made it back to Rin who, unknowingly, harvested all of the pieces. Now it would seem the soul is complete; all Shadow needs is to gradually take full control over Rin's body and mind. He will basically become one with Rin until there is nothing left but Shadow, thus, he is reborn."

Auron gave a short laugh, though not out of amusement but out of impression. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Paine shrugged and he clenched his jaw, anger rising up inside him as the thought of Shadow actually coming back hit him hard in the chest. As if it wasn't enough that Cynyr was still in the Farplane, unreachable. But that pulled him to a new thought. Did Ida know about Shadow's return? If so, was she trying to tell him he really was meant to help bring her back? That still left unanswered questions about the strange fiend and the look-a-like zombie from earlier.

"It sounds like Sin all over again..." Yuna said from beside him, pulling him out of his thoughts as he was brought back to the present. Tidus looked up at her and saw the fear there in her eyes and immediately turned to Kimahri, stepping forward and speaking before anyone could stop him.

"Where is he?"

"We have him chained up in the cells so he can't harm anyone else, or himself." Kimahri replied, then looked to Tacitus.

"We will take them to the cell."

"Wait...what happened to Veriti?" Rikku suddenly asked worriedly.

"Alive but bruised and scared." Tacitus replied shortly, then turned and began leading them to the cells where poor Rin would be. And Shadow.

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

Smoke was beginning to fill up the tunnels as I ran and the fire was quickly gaining on me. No matter how fast and how far I ran the roar of the fire only grew louder and closer. Twice my hair or wings were set aflame and I had to frantically put it out while trying to keep moving. It was difficult, but chunks of my hair was missing and my wings were black and crumbing away like ash by the end of it. Thankfully, I hadn't run into any of my nightmarish buddies along the way, especially the zombie me. Either they had escaped some how or had died in the fire.

"What do I do?" I thought aloud as panic and fear gripped my chest and I began to cough again. Falling to my knees, I coughed harder and thought that if I didn't stop or find a way out soon I was going to throw up and cough out my lungs.

"Ida." I rasped, my voice hoarse and my throat scratchy. "Where are you?" I whispered. "I need out. Get me out of here! I hate this place!" Anger began to replace the fear that had overcome me just moments ago, but I stood and began running again, hoping to find another bright door like the first one I had found.

As I turned the corner I was suddenly met with a wall of flames so hot I thought my face would melt. I stumbled back, crying out from both surprise and panic. I had just come to a dead end. With a fire at my back and a fire before me, I was trapped. There was no where else to go and I was losing oxygen.

"No." I coughed. "No! This can't be it!" I screamed and immediately went into a coughing fit. I held my chest with one hand and crawled along the ground with the other as I made my way over to the only wall left that hadn't been in flames. All the while, the fire closed in around me.

"I can't do this." I whispered. "I'm going to die. My _soul_ is going to die." I shook my head and closed my eyes as I finally accepted this fate. There was nothing left. So, let go of it all, the fear, the anger, the panic, resentment, stress, depression, and the loneliness.

I replaced it instead with the only good memories I had left and I hung on to them like they were a life raft. Memories of Auron flooded my mind, his smirk, his one brown eye, his smell, his crimson jacket, and his warmth when he hugged me. Most of all, the first and last kiss we had ever shared.

This last memory seemed to calm me the most and help me relax as I embraced my death. Eventually, I stopped coughing and tried to sing a little as the heat of the flames grew hotter, but I didn't feel a thing.

"Clouds will rage in...storms will race in...but you will be...safe...in my arms." It came out as more of a whisper, but I sang the words with all my heart and soul. Hugging myself, I got ready for the flames to over take me and prayed that I would pass out before any pain reached me.

Just as the heat was becoming unbearable, the ceiling above me suddenly caved in and I quickly covered my head. Finally, I looked up and immediately squinted against the bright light that shone down on me. From the hole in the ceiling, I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

Despite my pain and the situation I was in, I smiled and slowly stood up, relief washing over me as I realized what it was I was looking at. "The exit!" I unfurled my wings, though battered and torn they were, I flapped them once then twice. It took more effort than I had wanted, but soon my feet had left the ground and I was rising up. Without looking back, I flew as fast as I could through the opening in the ceiling, hope swelling up inside me as I was bathed in the beautiful light.

I swallowed and took a deep breath, bewildered at the new feeling in my throat and lungs. "I'm free!" I shouted at the top of my lung, laughing as I did so. My lungs weren't filled with smoke and I could smell the flowers of the Farplane somewhere near by. Whether this was just another room inside the the tunnels or not, I drank in the serenity and the safety the area provided and for the first time in a long time...allowed peace to enter my soul.

* * *

 _~Ida~_

"She's waking up! Ida! Everyone, come quick!" Valefore shouted with excitement, jumping into the air like a little kid. For the past two hours, they had watched Cynyr slowly become herself again. It started with her face and then her arms until her whole body had lost it's paleness and her wings, though they were renewed as well, remained with its feather tips an ashen color. It was as if she was coming back scared, yet in a strange way it was beautiful. White wings with black tips.

After a while, they brought her inside the Palace and propped her up on a large couch in the library with tons of cushions. Only the High Fayth remained inside as the Zanarkand fayth waited outside for news that she had woken. Everyone anxiously went to Cynyr's side as she stirred slightly, then opened her eyes.

"Oh! My dear!" Ida gasped as she took hold of her hand and smiled down at her with tears in her eyes. She looked up at her for a moment before realization hit her and she lifted her head, looking around at all the faces.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked, skeptically and Ida shook her head while holding back a sob.

"No." Bahamut said with a grin. "Welcome back to the Farplane."

"Damn it, girl, you had us worried sick!" Xion exclaimed as he wiped at his eyes, trying to hide his emotion but was doing a poor job of it.

"Welcome back!" The sisters said simultaneously, grinning from ear to ear as they giggled excitedly and bounced on their toes.

"Where...was I?" Cynyr asked next, looking to Ida for an answer.

"You were at war with yourself, fighting the demons inside you. Your bad memories, your fears, anger, resentment, and frustrations. But you came out of it winning." Ida said happily.

"Ugh..." Cynyr leaned back. "I never want to go through that again."

"Well, you're in luck." Ifrit began. "stuff like that doesn't happen twice. Now that you know peace you won't ever become an unrest."

"Oh!" Valefore exclaimed in her high pitched voice. "There's some people who wanted to see you!" Cynyr looked up at them curiously and then suspiciously as every one of them, including Ida, exchanged a giddy look.

"Bring them in, Bahamut." Ida instructed, then rose to help Cynyr sit up in the couch. Bahamut went to the doors of the library and opened one a crack before eventually swinging it open and stepping aside to let in a young looking couple. The woman had brown, shoulder length hair while the man had curly, black hair.

As they drew closer, Ida watched their faces as well as Cynyr's who looked down right confused. Ida finally stepped forward to greet the couple.

"Welcome, Mrs. Veronica and Mr. Warrick. Cynyr..." Ida said with a grin, looking from her foster daughter to the couple before them, "these...are your parents." Cynyr's eyes widened as she looked from Ida to the couple and then back again.

Ida watched as both excitement and confusion flickered across her face. She had been afraid she might be angry with her for bringing them here, but that had been before the Peace Ritual. Back then, she had been isolating herself, refusing to see anyone, as unrest was settling in, but this reaction was good.

"But...I...did you..." Cynyr stumbled over her words, seemingly nervous and astounded all at the same time. Finally, she stood.

"When we thought you weren't going to come through," Ida began gently, "Our last resort was to bring in your parents so that they might see you and perhaps talk to you. We hoped that it may even help bring you back...they saw you momentarily just before you came back." She smiled.

"And, well..." Ida continued, "we decided it would be a good idea to let you three get the chance to see each other before..." she quickly trailed off when she realized what she was about to say and Cynyr turned to her with a questioning look.

"Before? Before what?" Ida waved a hand dismissively. "We'll talk later, first, get to know each other and take your time. We'll be in the meeting room when you're done. There's more to discuss." With that, Ida ushered the others out and once the doors had closed behind them Valefore squealed, Shiva did some sort of happy dance, Ifrit grinned, Xion cried some more, Bahamut smiled as he hugged Valefore, and the sisters all did a handshake no one could seem to keep up with. Though Anima and Yojimbo were just as happy, they did not express it as vividly as the others.

"Best. Idea. Ever!" Valefore practically shouted. Ida quickly put a finger to her lips as the others did the same and shushed her. The small girl clamped a hand over her mouth, her smile showing through.

"Sorry!"

They laughed lightly before turning away to let the fayth outside know all was well with Cynyr.

* * *

Cynyr is finally going to meet her parents after all! :D How exciting! You'll get to see them interact with one another in the next few chapters. There's also going to be more Jecht soon! ;D **Please review!** Jeffery is still hungry!


	12. Chapter 12

**Please READ!** Sorry my chapters have been really late. It's been a CRAZY week. Very stressful lately and LOADS of stuff to do around the house and in town, especially laundry... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy these next three chapters. :) Please review! Even if you're just passing through, I love to get feedback. The story has only just begun so things are about to pick up. :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 _~Ida~_

"I don't mean to change the mood," Ifrit began as they sat down at their places around the table, "but Ida, if I may ask, when will you tell Cynyr of what has been happening in Spira among the living?" Everyone's smiles and giggles quickly faded as their attention turned to Ida and she sighed.

"I think it's best to tell her right away." Brows were raised but before questions could be asked Ida held up a hand. "I'll explain." They all nodded and waited quietly.

"After we moved Cynyr to the library I went to check on my collecting Pyerflies regarding Rin." Ida's face became a mixture of horror, fear, sadness, and concern.

Valefore fidgeted in her seat and both Xion and Ifrit crossed their arms, bracing themselves for the news. Anima sat quietly, her brow creased with concern as well.

Bahamut seemed to be the only one who stayed calm no matter what situation they were in while the sisters all held onto one another, fear written all over their faces.

"Because I haven't had time to check on the recordings regularly this news will come to you all as a bit of a shock." Shiva bit her lip nervously but nodded to Ida, silently asking her to continue anyway. Ida took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Unfortunately, Rin has come to the final stage of his demonic possesion." Ida began speaking quickly now, wanting to get it all out and over with. "Shadow has control of most of his body now and it's only a matter of time before he has full control. After that, it won't be long until he takes Rin's soul completely and there will be nothing left of Rin, not even enough to reach the Farplane. Basically, he will cease to exist."

Valefore and Shiva both gasped, the sisters cried out and both Xion and Ifrit shook their heads sadly. Anima held a hand to her heart and closed her eyes as she whispered something to herself.

"I understand- we _all_ understand what this means." Ida corrected herself. "Shadow is about to be reincarnated to the fullest. Rin may have a couple of days left at most if he's strong enough which means Cynyr, our half Fayth and half human girl, is needed for this next mission. To end Shadow...Once. And. For. All."

"How will she get rid of him this time? Clearly the other way didn't work out so well. I mean, how do we know he won't just make another comeback!" Xion scoffed. Bahamut quickly spoke after this.

"May I remind everyone here, no matter how many times good prevails there is an equal chance for evil to escape its prison as well. We can never rest; we must always fight least evil sneak its way back in."

"Bahamut's right." Ida agreed. "There's always that chance, and that's why we have to prepare ourselves daily, body, soul, and mind."

"What do you mean by that?" Cindy, one of the sisters asked, her other two sisters nodding with agreement.

"Well, as I said in the last meeting when I first brought all of this up...Cynyr will be needed in the aid of saving Spira, again. To do that, she will have to be brought back to life some how, however, I did not fully explain my plan because I wasn't even sure it would work."

"But...you found a way?" Bahamut asked.

"Did you?" Xion added with excitement. Ida nodded.

"I had found a way to do it long before all of this, actually...I just couldn't bring myself to say anything in case the idea flopped. However...I strongly believe this will work, because it has to work. It's our only way now."

"Would you care to explain it to us then?" Anima asked with a tilt of her head, her black hair falling over one shoulder. Ida nodded and started from the beginning, the first dream she had given Auron.

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

I decided it would be the best way to start things rolling by giving my birth parents a hug first. It was rather awkward but it was nice, and I thought I saw tears in both their eyes as I spoke two of the most foreign words I had ever said.

"Mom...dad."

"Cynyr..." Warrick said softly, trying my name out for what seemed like the first time. Though I was pretty sure they had probably spoken it many times before, I had a feeling it had to do with the fact that I was actually standing before them.

"How...did you end up here?" Veronica asked next. "Ida wouldn't tell us much...and we thought it best to wait for you to come to us yourself."

"Well..." I began hesitantly, "I kinda fell in love with a guy, found out he was actually an unsent, so...I um, I kinda exchanged my life for his." Both of my parent's brows rose, but I continued.

"I didn't feel like it was fair that he never got to live out his life...he's done so much for so many, so I wanted to do that for him. I was re-created into half Fayth...a solider if you will. I had a mission on Spira, I completed it...and now I'm here." I shrugged.

"Oh, but honey, you're so much more than that!" Veronica said as she held a hand to her heart. "You're our daughter...a little different now, but you still had purpose."

"I agree." Warrick added, but then gave a small smile as he said, "but you miss him, don't you?" I bit my lip as I averted my eyes momentarily before nodding.

"Well, in any case," I quickly changed the subject, "I kind of want to apologize for never seeing you two before. I'm sorry it had to come to this before we finally got to meet." Veronica nodded with a sad smile.

"You were so young...when you were left all by yourself." She barely got out before she suddenly burst into tears. Warrick pulled her to him immediately and hugged her.

"Hey...it's alright Ver, she's here with us now at least." I awkwardly stood there, averting my eyes as the two comforted each other. I felt a pang of loss as I thought of my parents. I even began wondering what kind of family we would have been. I felt my chest tightening up, but I pushed back any emotions because I just wasn't ready to have my heart broken again.

"Well, you are beautiful, Cynyr." Veronica finally said as she wiped at her face, managing a small smile.

"Um...thank you." I replied uncomfortably. I wasn't used to hearing someone call me that so I really wasn't sure how to react. Eventually, though, we become more comfortable with each other and made small talk. Before long, there was a knock on the doors of the library and we turned to find Anima entering the room.

"Anima." I said as I stood up from the couch. My birth parents did the same before Anima smiled and spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but High Fayth Regent Ida has requested an audience with you, Cynyr, and your parents.

"Oh. Great, okay." I replied, pleasantly surprised. We walked out and followed Anima quietly towards the meeting room.

"I'm so glad you found your way out of the unrest you were in, Cynyr." Anima began. "We were all really worried."

"Yeah...sorry about all that..." I replied slowly and nervously, "I was just...in a lot of..." I pursed my lips and winced as I tried to think of the right word, "um...unrest-fullness?" My dad snorted and I felt my face get hot with embarrassment, but he elbowed me and gave me a wink.

"Glad your back." He said as they came to the meeting room; Anima began opening the doors, "I guess this means we'll have forever to get to know each other, huh?" I smiled, finding that idea appealing to me. It was true, we really could now. I'd finally get the chance to start over with my family.

"I'm afraid that will have to be placed on hold for the time being." Ida's voice suddenly came from within the room. I looked up in surprise as Anima walked over where Ida was standing, bowed, and took her place next to Yojimbo.

They were all there, the High Fayth all in their cloaks as they stood in a line before us. Ida stood at the front in her red cloak, Bahamut at her right in Purple, Shiva to her left in dark blue, Valefore next to her in yellow, Xion next to Bahamut in silver, Ifrit next to Valefore in orange, Yojimbo next to Xion in gold, the Magus Sisters grouped together wearing teal colored cloaks next to Ifrit, and lastly, Anima in his black cloak standing beside Yojimbo.

"What's this?" Veronica asked nervously, her eyes wide with fear as she held her hands up to her heart. Warrick drew a comforting arm around her shoulders as he looked on, showing no emotion except for a small crease between his brows. I found myself with the same expression. Ida drew a small, sad smile as she stepped forward and reached out for my hand. I took it shakily as she held out her other for Veronica to take.

"My dears...I realize that this meeting was short, and perhaps I should have never brought you three together in the first place knowing the pain that you would feel once I had to tell you the news I am about to share." Ida began slowly and professionally. I frowned, wondering what she meant.

"Why? Where is she going? Is everything alright?" Veronica asked, tears brimming her eyes as she looked from her husband, to me, then to Ida. My Fayth mother finally sighed and let her smile fade as she looked down momentarily.

"I thought it best to tell you as well since you are her birth parents." Ida began again as she looked them both in the eyes.

"Ida..." I said through a breath, worried as well as afraid of what she might say next. What could possibly be wrong? Did it have something to do with the Peace Ritual, it was a success wasn't it? _What's going on?_

Without looking at me, Ida continued, her eyes still on my parents. "When we took Cynyr in as a young child after the two of you had been killed, I promised to keep her alive and well for as long as possible. We also gave her gifts of the Fayth, power, markings, and a pair of beautiful white wings."

As she said this last part, she and the rest of the High Fayth pulled back their hoods and sleeves to reveal their own markings that they had on their foreheads and hands. For the first time in a long time, I saw Bahamut's face. He had jet black hair pulled back in a short ponytail with dark shinning eyes, a small nose and mouth with thin brows.

"We also made a deal that in exchange for keeping her alive and safe, we would have these things given to her so that she may be trained as a special solider of the Farplane and Spira, to rid the world of Shadow, the new enemy."

Both Veronica and Warrick nodded, remembering this deal they had made, but I certainly didn't recall Ida ever telling me this. Perhaps it was so I wouldn't be distracted during my tutoring and training.

"Now...Cynyr is a spirit, dead to the living world after defeating Shadow." I nodded, waiting for the catch, the "but" that I knew was coming. Something was wrong and Ida seemed to be having a hard time figuring out how to say it best to both me and my parents.

 _What could be so bad now? Did something happen in the living world? Is this about Auron!_ Panic rose up inside me as his image entered my mind and beads of sweat popped up on my skin. Suddenly, Ida turned to me, locking her eyes with mine.

It was so sudden I found myself catching my breath in my throat and taking a step back. She smiled a small smile.

"Cynyr, my dear, you came to this place too soon." I took another step back.

"What do you mean?" There was a heavy sigh that came from behind Ida and Yojimbo spoke.

"Ida...we haven't much time." Ida bowed her head and I looked from her to Yojimbo with confusion.

"Please, just say it." Warrick said, speaking the words I had just been thinking.

"Cynyr...Shadow has returned." My eyes widened as my parents gasped with surprise and it was all I could do not to laugh. Of all the things I could have done, I wanted to laugh. It was just too ridiculous, too unbelievable, and impossible. Swallowing hard, I found my mouth dry and swallowed again.

 _Why? How?_ I thought. _If Shadow really is back...if he really did escape somehow, then who will save Spira this time? I won't be able to go...I'm dead!_ Suddenly, I became angry, and though Ida was speaking again, I didn't hear a thing she said. Instead, I interrupted her.

"He _escaped_?" Ida fell silent as well as the others. All eyes were on me as I held my gaze with Ida, anger rising up inside me like a thermometer in hot water.

"And exactly _why_ are you telling me this when you know _damn_ well I can't do a _thing_ to save my friends or anybody in Spira? Huh?" I took three steps forward, standing so close to Ida our noses could have touched. I heard Veronica gasp but I paid her no attention.

"So, basically, I exchange my life for Auron's, I come up here and waste away as a near unrest spirit longing for my life again until it gets so bad that you put me through a Peace Ritual that will bring me back to my old self, only to tell me that Shadow...is _BACK!?_ "

The word came out as a roar, echoing off the ceiling and walls of the large meeting room. This caused Valefore to whimper and the uncomfortable shuffle of feet. Ida, however, held her gaze with mine, confident and hardly phased by my sudden outburst. She seemed to have expected this reaction from me and didn't let it bother her. This rubbed me the wrong way.

"And let me guess..." I continued as I took a step back, "you knew this. All. Along." This time, Ida faltered. She blinked, looking away as I felt a new anger rise up inside me followed by hurt. Then, without giving anyone a chance to speak or do anything more, I spun on my heel and left the room.

* * *

Well Cynyr's mad! I'd be too though! Well, not for long! Please REVIEW! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

 _~Rin~_

"Please...stop." Rin gasped as sweat ran down his temples, his hair plastered to his face and neck as he leaned forward, letting the chains take all of his weight.

He and Shadow were stuck underground in a jail cell with chains shackled to his hands and feet that connected to the stone wall behind him. He hadn't been down there for more than thirty minutes and the whole time Shadow had been torturing him as he forced his arms to tug at the chains over and over again until his strength had left him and he was on his knees.

His wrists were cut and bleeding, though he could barely feel the pain, he knew that as soon as Shadow let go of him the pain in his wrists and muscles would be agonizing.

"We will escape!" Shadow hissed in his ear, tugging on the chains again. Rin cried out as he felt a throbbing pain in his biceps. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He hoped he would pass out soon.

"Forget it..." He panted, "the Ronso tribe are not so stupid to leave any weaknesses in these chains or walls. Even I know that."

"Shut up!" Shadow practically screamed, causing Rin to wince. "Fine." He growled. "We will just have to wait until they think they can trust you again." He could almost hear Shadow smiling as he said this and he dreaded the day or hour that he would have full control of his body.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs to his cell and his body relaxed as Shadow loosened his hold on him. Rin slowly raised his head, weary, hungry, and thirsty. A Ronso appeared in the door way holding a tray with a glass of water and a steaming bowl of something that smelled amazing. Rin's mouth watered.

"You look awful." The Ronso said in his gruff voice before setting the tray down on a flat rock with a long handle. He moved back over to the cell and slid the thing under the cell door that was just wide enough for the tray and all its contents to move under. As soon as it was at Rin's feet, the Ronso jerked the rod once, the tray slipping off without spilling anything as he pulled it back through.

"Eat and drink quickly. You have visitors." Rin looked up in surprise and curiosity.

"The Elder? Tacitus?" He asked, but the Ronso only shook his head and pointed at his tray before leaving his cell. Rin sat back before sighing heavily when he realized Shadow still had a hold on his arms. There was no way he would be eating or drinking anything.

"Please...at least allow me to eat. It's not like I can escape from you." Shadow snorted but said nothing as he slowly let go of Rin and he gasped as the pain surged through him and he collapsed on the dirt floor.

"I will not feed you either!" Shadow exclaimed before falling silent again and Rin did his best to eat the food and drank the water gratefully. Just before he had finished the last few drops of his soup, he heard the door opening above followed by more footsteps. This time it was accompanied by more than one.

He looked up and listened as they came down the stairs. They sounded lighter yet louder than that of the Ronso's heavy but softer footfalls so he knew they were wearing shoes which also meant they were humans. He immediately sat up on his knees, not daring to try standing. He had only told two people where he would be and that was Zyhad and Albin who were both out in the middle of the Calm Lands. He wondered if Kimahri had told the monks in Bevelle about him.

Finally, they came into the room and Rin gasped with delight as his eyes fell upon the familiar faces of High Summoner Yuna, her cousin Rikku, Tidus, Paine, and Sir Auron, the legendary guardian.

"Yuna! Sir Auron!" He called. "All of you...what are you doing here?"

"Oh my gosh!" Rikku exclaimed as she ran over to the barred doors of his cell, worry and fear etched over her young face.

"Did the Ronso do this to you?" Tidus asked with a deep frown as he noticed the bruises and scratches on his body, but Rin quickly shook his head.

"No...it's...there's so much to tell you, I-"

"We already know." Auron interjected as he walked farther into the room looked Rin over with concern.

"I see..." Rin replied after a moment of silence. "Then you also know that I may not have long." He nodded and Rin bowed his head.

"Oh...Rin." Rikku said in a small voice, her shoulders dropping.

"We're taking you with us." Tidus suddenly proclaimed and all eyes fell on him. He had that determined look on his face, the same one he had had when he promised to find another way to kill Sin for good, to save Yuna.

"Then what?" Auron asked him, curious as to just how far Tidus had thought this through considering the last time he had proclaimed such a heroic statement. He crossed his arms over his chest as he explained.

"Keep him chained up, but we put him aboard the Celsius and we figure out how to get rid of Shadow."

"But you don't even know how to stop Shadow." Paine pointed out. "Brilliant." Tidus sighed.

"Come on, help me think, guys!"

Why even bother talking when it's obvious you don't think things through." Auron retorted with a grumble.

"Please...just leave me here." Rin said in a weary voice. "Perhaps he will grow tired of me with time and give up if I stay down here."

"I doubt it." Auron replied. "Besides, he'd find a way out of your body and into someone else. It'll be Sin all over again."

"Rin, will you at least allow me to heal your wounds?" Yuna finally offered as she walked up beside Rikku. He nodded and Yuna began the spell, only taking a step closer to the cell as Rikku watched her and Rin silently. She seemed to be deep in thought, a crease between her brow. Rin wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he felt humiliated to be behind bars, wounded inside and out and as helpless as a child.

"Come on, Auron," Tidus began again, "maybe we can find someone who can help. Maybe Ida can help! And hey, those visions you've been having could lead us to-"

"No." Auron quickly interrupted and Rin watched them carefully and curiously as the two men stared at one another for a long time.

"What is it?" He asked in a weak voice. Tidus didn't turn away from Auron, but the man in crimson finally looked up at him and sighed.

"For the past two months, and just recently, Ida has been giving me visions."

"And?" Rin pressed on.

"She's been leading me all over Spira to collect...elements, as I would put it, of Cynyr. So far we have four."

"Show him, Auron." Tidus urged. Auron seemed to stiffen as he stood there motionless. Everyone noticed this, but then Rin spoke.

"Please, will you show me?" Finally, Auron slowly slid his hand into his jacket and pulled something out that was hanging on a leather string around his neck. Once he had pulled it off, he opened his palm for all of them to see.

Yuna finished healing Rin and walked over in awe as she saw what Auron had done to the elements they had found. Rikku, Paine, and Tidus gathered around too.

"Nice." Paine commented.

"Ohhhh, I see." Tidus said slowly with a grin as he raised his hands up to rest behind his head in a relaxed manner. Rin, however, was too far away to see them so Auron, annoyed with the others, pushed passed them to bring it closer to Rin.

"Hey, I like what you've done to them, Auron!" Rikku exclaimed, eying the necklace with bright, interested eyes as she followed him back to the cell. Rin's own eyes brightened and widened when he saw the vial that held a chain inside wrapped in a red scrap of fabric with a familiar white feather at the end.

"Cynyr." He breathed and Auron nodded and was about to put it away when Tidus snatched it out of hand. He growled with irritation and moved to take it back but Tidus danced away as he examined the necklace carefully.

"Wow, this is really cool." He handed it to Yuna next who stroked the glass vial gently, smiling. Rikku was next, looking at it with interest. Paine was the last to look it over before Auron got it back and Rin began to speak again.

"Do you think...she's alive?"

"We think Ida's gonna bring her back to life. She did it with me after all." Tidus said for Auron who immediately glared at him.

"Is that true?" Rin asked, eyes wide and filled with hope and excitement. The legend sighed.

"We don't actually know that."

"But it's the only reason why she would make us run all over creation picking up bits and pieces of what Cynyr left behind." Tidus quickly pointed out.

"It does make sense." Paine agreed as she crossed her arms. Auron harrumphed.

"You too, huh?" He asked. She gave him a smirk. "Maybe what you lack is a little faith and perhaps a little hope." Auron turned away, harrumphing again, only louder this time. Yuna tilted her head to one side as she looked at him with a pitying look. Turning away from her too, he found Rikku leaned up against the cell with her arms crossed.

When she saw that he was looking at her, she met his gaze and was quiet for a long time before she finally shrugged, and with a sigh she said, "Well, if you ask me, I think it's ridiculous...but why else would she torture you with all those dreams?" Rin smiled as he looked from his friends to Auron.

"Then...she could help me. She's our only hope." He said.

"It would appear so." Auron replied before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I give up." He said causing everyone's attention to fall on him. "Tidus," he said in a serious tone as he looked up at the young blitzer. "We're taking Rin with us."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _~Auron~_

The Ronso were more than happy to hand the demon possessed human over to Auron and the others and watched as they left the village, being careful not to come too close. Rin's wrists had been wrapped in thick bandages for comfort and then chained together in front of him. His feet, however, were left unchained when he explained they, as well as his head, had not been consumed yet by Shadow.

Once on the airship, Rikku left to explain the situation to Buddy and Brother who came immediately to help prepare a cot for Rin in the engine room, the only area with steel walls and a thick steel door that also had a lock.

"Sorry about the room." Tidus said apologetically, but Rin shook his head.

"No, this is good. I prefer Shadow to be kept in a place where he can't escape in case it is tonight that he takes over more of my body. I would hate to see anybody else hurt today."

"And what about your mind?" Auron asked as they led him down the stairs towards the engine room. He sighed heavily.

"I wish there was something I could do to warn you...but everything I say Shadow can hear and will only use against us."

"Hmmm..." Tidus said thoughtfully, exchanging a look with Auron who nodded. Rin frowned but they shook their heads, silently asking that he stay quiet. He seemed to understand and remained quiet.

When they reached the engine room, Buddy unlocked the door with the key he had brought with him and Brother opened the door to show them in.

"Welcome to your new home...for now." Brother said and received a hard punch in the arm from Tidus.

As Rin entered the humming and clicking room, he turned just before they could shut the door and smiled.

"Thank you...I hope the visions bring us what we are all hoping for." Auron nodded but said nothing as he turned to Tidus. "We need to think of a sign. Something Shadow won't pick up on." Tidus nodded and looked up to Rin with a grin who looked back with a confused frown.

"Well, hopefully we can get Cynyr back before Shadow takes control of your mind." He stomped his foot on the metal flooring three times before he held up a thumbs up and Rin, who still looked confused, cocked his head. Auron decided to assume anything they said could also be heard from Shadow as well, so instead, he pointed at the foot Tidus had stomped three times. Rin nodded, realization dawning on his face but he said nothing.

Auron was glad, but he hoped they would never have to use that sign. He wasn't even sure Rin would be able to use it if Shadow really did come to take control of his mind. At that point, Shadow could easily impersonate him. After promising Rin food later, they turned and began to leave. Auron watched as Brother began to close the door, watching Rin until the door was closed and Buddy locked it. He sighed with relief.

"You think he got it?" Tidus said quietly.

"Yes. He got it." Auron replied. Then, the four men began walking their way back to the Bridge where the others were waiting for them.

 _I just hope everything goes as planned._ Auron thought.

That night, he fell asleep with the element necklace lying in the palm of his hand. He had replayed and replayed every vision he had, listened to the voices of his friends as they sounded so confident in the possibility of Cynyr's return. He hadn't thought it possible from the beginning, and even after his friends had all agreed they believed it too, he still didn't- wouldn't believe it. However, all of that changed as he lay there sound asleep and dreaming of another vision from Ida.

Auron was standing on a beach facing the ocean. Which beach or ocean, he did not know, but the sun setting over the horizon was blinding and beautiful. In this vision he felt anxious and impatient. He didn't know why, but it seemed that he was waiting for something.

The vision shifted and he was looking at all the elements he had collected over the months, though they weren't in the necklace he had created but separately lying in his palm. Then, the elements rose into the air, combined, and began spinning in a jumbled up mess faster and faster until it was just a big ball of red, white, and silver.

Suddenly, it went sailing towards the ocean and he watched as it landed somewhere among the tidal waves and disappeared. Again, the vision changed and he was engulfed in complete darkness, but as it began to lighten he saw that he was looking down at the bottom of the ocean.

As he continued to search the bottom, his eyes locked onto something unusual and out of place among the seaweed, fish, and coral. In the sand, half buried, was something metal and shiny. He swam closer to it and saw that it was the breast plate Cynyr had worn before she lost it during the battle with Shadow two and half years ago.

Finally, the vision changed one last time. Once more, he stood on the beach, but something else that was bright accompanied the setting sun. It was a bright white light falling through the sky and clouds towards the ocean. Auron watched in awe as he realized it wasn't just light but something that was falling from the heavens. A meteor? He wasn't sure what it was, but it was coming down fast and before he could get a good look at it, the bright orb hit the water with a splash and the vision ended.

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

I paced back and forth across the floor of my mother's bedroom chambers, still angry and still hurt by what had happened earlier that day in the meeting room, but I was calmer. I had been hiding out in my own chambers, thinking about everything that had happened and tried to decide what to do next.

After a while, my birth parents had come by to say their good-byes, saying they were headed back to their own place. Before they left, Veronica took me aside and asked that I take a step back and look at everything that had happened from a different angle. When I asked if Ida had told them something during my emotional episode, she only nodded and said, "I believe you will understand once you have calmed down enough and are willing to listen to her."

I considered that after they left and by that night I finally made my way over to Ida's chambers, determined to listen to what she had to say, to let her explain if there really was anything left to explain.

"Alright." I said as I stopped pacing and gave Ida a stern look. "I'm ready to listen to you. I figured there was more to this than what I originally thought. So...explain." I crossed my arms and Ida sighed as she turned back to the dream mirror and I raised a brow, wondering if she was going to ignore me.

"This is a dream mirror." She began. I looked up at it then back at her before stepping up to stand beside her and realized with a second glance that my image was not reflected back to me. I gasped and stared at it wide eyed and lifted a hand towards it.

"It gives no reflection of reality...but of dreams, specifically, dreams of another person." She continued. "Which means you can manipulate that person's dreams and even give them a dream, or as I like to call them, a visionary message." She looked up at me and I furrowed my brows slightly as I looked back with confusion and suspicion.

"And what does this have to do with me? Or Shadow?" Ida gave a small smile as she turned back to the mirror and spoke.

"Remember how I told you there was no way back to Spira for you?" I nodded.

"Well, I'm not making any promises, but...I may have been wrong." I swear I could have felt my still dead heart beat once with excitement, hope, and shock. Honestly, so many emotions were running through me that I couldn't even begin to expression just one. Instead, all I could manage was one word.

"What?"

"Would you like me to show you what I've been working on?" Ida asked then, turning to look up at me, a mischievous smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes! Please...tell me, show me! Am I really going back?" I asked, my words practically running together as the excitement built up inside me. Ida chuckled as she took my hand and pressed hers and mine to the mirror's surface.

"I'll show you."

* * *

Hmmmmmm! Interesting! Please review! Pretty pleeeeeaaaase! :D


	14. Chapter 14

It's time to read about Jecht! Whoohoo! Jecht Pov: my favorite! Don't forget to review! It'll only take a few seconds. ;)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

 _~Jecht~_

"Aw, come on! I can't wait until tomorrow...I promise not to tell anyone else." Jecht pressed on as he walked alongside Xion. Ifrit walked beside him on his other side with Yojimbo behind them.

"No. Now leave. The Ceremony will be tomorrow afternoon, be there if you really want to know." Xion practically growled, glaring at the Zanarkand fayth known as Jecht.

"Seriously? Come on, I'm one of Cynyr's friends, I deserve to know before anybody else." He lied as he threw his arms back behind his head and laced his fingers together. Ifrit snorted.

"We all know that's a lie." He said in a deep and low voice." Jecht sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine, my son's her friend, but that practically makes us friends too!" He tried again, a confident smile plastered on his scared up face. Xion groaned with annoyance and began walking faster through the halls of the lower levels of the Palace.

They had been on their way to the Ceremony room when Jecht saw them and had slipped through the crowd of fayth to join them on their journey there. He begged all the while for the details but they remained silent. Clearly, he already knew more than they thought any of the rest of the fayth knew.

"I'll give you ten thousand for some information." Jecht tried again after a long silence had passed. Ifrit looked up and was about to say something the same time Xion was about to turn on him when Yojimbo suddenly spoke.

"Shadow has returned to Spira and Ida is sending her back to destroy him once and for all." Both Xion an Ifrit groaned with disappointment for their friend; Ifrit smacking his forehead while Xion rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Jecht, who had been smirking one moment, stopped in his tracks and looked up at the large samurai and faked awe and disbelief. Then, he waved a hand and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yeah, whatever. That's bullshit. Come on, tell me the truth." Xion's eye twitched and Ifrit crossed his arms over his chest disapprovingly, but Yojimbo fell for Jecht's little trick.

"This is all true. Ida has been preparing for this moment since before she came to the Farplane in case Shadow was not defeated the first time." Jecht rubbed his scruffy chin thoughtfully and Yojimbo shifted from one foot to the other anxiously.

"Okay, I believe you." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag full of gil which Yojimbo snatched up right away as they began walking again.

"Don't spend it all in one place, buddy." He said as they passed by a room that was set up like a bar for those who liked to drink, dance, and sing the night away. It was everything like Spira just without the violence. There was no need for that in the Farplane.

"There you are!" a squeaky voice called from up ahead. Jecht looked up and saw little Valefore standing with her hands on her hips in front of the doors to the Ceremony room which was just ahead.

"Sorry, but this guy slowed us down." Ifrit jabbed a thumb in Jecht's direction who laughed loudly.

"Hey little girl, these here boys were just letting me in on what the Ceremony was about. Sorry I held them up." Valefore's eyes got wide and her hands dropped from her hips.

"Excuse me?" Another voice said and Jecht looked up to find Shiva walking their way. He gave a low whistle and she immediately shot him a glare.

"It wasn't our doing!" Xion exclaimed angrily, "Jumbo here decided to blab the secret too soon which was likely overheard by some of the other fayth. And all over a couple of gil." He snarled as he said the last part, glaring pointedly up at the tall samurai.

"Don't call me Jumbo." Yojimbo said in a monotone voice. Shiva crossed her arms and sighed as she looked over at Xion and Ifrit with disapproving looks.

"What?" They both said defensively.

"What's going on?"

"Yes what?"

"Do tell!" Three voices exclaimed one after another as three girls, the Magus sisters, stepped out of the Ceremony room and joined the group with curious eyes and ears.

"Jumbo here spilled the beans to me." Jecht replied as he crossed his arms. "But don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He winked and all three girls swooned and giggled, the noise drowning out Yojimbo's protests of his new nick name.

"Okay!" All three girls exclaimed, convinced in a flash that it was okay that he knew. Shiva shook her head and turned her attention back to Jecht.

"And why did you want to know so badly?"

"Hey, I'm a curious guy!" He exclaimed.

"More like nosy." Valefore sniffed, which caused him to laugh.

"What are all of you doing out here? There's work to be done!" Anima's voice came from behind them and everyone turned and watched as she and Bahamut walked towards them, he in his purple cloak and she in her black one.

"Ugh..." Shiva groaned as she held a hand to her head, "this Zanarkand Fayth here bribed information out of these three about the purpose of this Ceremony."

"Hey!" Both Xion and Ifrit exclaimed together, but everyone was ignoring them.

"I beg your pardon!" Anima said with shock, turning to the guilty trio before setting her eyes on Jecht. Jecht took a step back. Anima could quite intimidating, even if she was just looking at you.

"Hey, don't look at me, Jumbo here was the one who told me!" He said as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Stop calling me JUMBO!" The samurai suddenly roared, causing half the corridor to fall into silence. Shiva let out a slow breath as she bowed her head into her hand while the others stared up at the large man in silent surprise.

Yojimbo cleared his throat and adjusted his cloak before saying in a much quieter voice, "excuse me." then lumbered past them and into the Ceremony room.

"What's up with him?" Jecht asked, the only one who seemed to have recovered so quickly from the sudden outburst.

"Seriously?" Valefore squeaked. "Is this guy serious?" Anima crossed her arms as she walked up to Jecht and gave him a most unfavorable look.

"High Fayth Regent Ida will _not_ be happy about this."

"Whoa, calm down lady. I said I wouldn't tell anyone, besides, Ida doesn't have to know."

"No. No, you won't be telling anyone." She said with smirk. "Because you will be inside the Ceremony hall helping us prepare for tomorrow. And you will not leave until it is finished. Understood?"

"Okay, I got it." He said with a half chuckle and then a sigh. Anima gave him a look of annoyance as Bahamut stepped up and spoke.

"Lets all go inside. I believe we've drawn enough attention to us for one day."

* * *

 _~Wakka~_

"Okay, smile!" Wakka called as he held up the recording sphere. Lulu held Vidina a little higher in her arms as she tilted her head a little to one side and gave the sphere a small smile.

"Hey, that looks pretty good." He grinned as he watched Lulu over the sphere who stood beside the simple shrine of her parents. Now, it was decorated with colorful paper flowers they had made the night before. Vidina, who was awake and wide eyed, cooed softly and stretched his arms. Wakka chuckled as he turned off the sphere and walked over to his wife and child.

"He's so cute, ya!" Lulu smiled as he stroked the baby's head gently and smiled up at her.

"You know, I'm glad he'll get to grow up with his parents, ya?" She nodded, looking down at Vidina with a proud smile on her face.

"We'll get to have the family we had always wished for...and he will never have to know the pain of Sin." With tears glistening in her eyes, she looked up at Wakka and he smiled as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Hey...what are these for?" He asked softly, brushing away a tear. "No crying...this is a good day, a good year! Every year will be great." Lulu nodded as she wiped at her face with the edge of her sleeve of her free hand and Wakka gently took the baby into his own arms.

"I can't wait to see what kind of a man he'll grow up to be!" He said excitedly as he held him close to his chest. "Maybe he'll be a blitz player! Like me! I could teach him." Lulu chuckled.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'll just cherish these little moments first." Lulu nodded with agreement and went to his side. He wrapped a loving arm around her as they stood there a moment, looking down at their child and at the shrine. _I love my family._ Wakka thought, then, out of no where, Vidina let out a long and loud fart. Both Lulu and Wakka looked down at the baby then at each other. They burst out laughing.

"I'm pretty sure that one came with something." Lulu giggled.

"Awww, man, Vid!" He held up his son as the stench reached their noses.

"Well, it's your turn, anyway." Lulu said as she took a step back and folded her arms, smirking. Wakka groaned as he continued to laugh.

"Thanks Vid! I love you too, buddy."

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

I stumbled back and away from the mirror as soon as my hand left its surface staring wide eyed at it. Then, I looked down at Ida who was slowly coming to a stand.

"There's a reason why I do this in a seated position." She said with an amused smile and helped guide me to the bed. I sat down, my legs shaking a little as I replayed everything I had just seen. All the visions Ida had ever sent to Auron had just been shown to me and she had even allowed me to be there as she began the next vision, set to play as soon as Auron fell asleep.

"So he knows." I confirmed, half questioning it, half stating it as I looked Ida in the eyes. She nodded. "And I'm really going back...tomorrow night?" Ida nodded again. "So long as everything works the way I anticipate." She added.

"But you said Shadow's back...where is he? Will I face him as soon as I get there?" Ida sucked in her bottom lip as she looked thoughtful for a moment then met my gaze again.

"It's hard to say." She looked nervous suddenly and unsure. I watched her curiously and patiently; waiting for her to collect her thoughts and say what was on her mind.

"Cynyr...Shadow has already done some damage while you were here. Damage I didn't even pick up on until it was too late."

"What do you mean? What damage, what has he done?" I asked wide eyed, feeling fury, impatience, and panic burn through my body as I waited for Ida to say.

"It's Rin."

"He got Rin!" I gasped as I stood. "Is he dead?"

"No...no, Cynyr calm down and please sit. Listen to me carefully and don't interrupt." She said sternly and I immediately obeyed.

"Shadow has basically taken control over Rin's body through possession." I opened my mouth to ask how when Ida raised a brow and I immediately shut it and fidgeted with my boot laces.

"From my observation, all the souls Shadow had inhabited two years ago were not left completely clean once you had banished him. We underestimated him; he left a piece of himself inside each person and slowly those pieces have been coming together as these people meet, passing it through one body to the next."

"It's subtle; they hardly give it a second thought when they feel it happen. Finally, the remaining people who had the largest chunks of his soul found their way to Rin and unknowingly transferred them all to him."

"So...Shadow has a new body...though it's not his own."

"Yes...well, but it's not his body yet. That's what you have to stop him from doing. Stop Shadow from taking complete control over Rin. If he succeeds, Rin will be no more...neither in life nor death." I swallowed hard when I heard this, realizing just how dangerous and dire the situation had become.

"But why Rin?" I asked in awe. Ida shrugged. "It's most likely because he's the only person closest to you whom he could get his hands on the fastest, so..." paused as she took in a breath then let it out slowly, "he is still after you. Therefore, I advise you to be careful around Rin if you happen to cross paths."

"I understand. I will." I said with a nod. Ida sighed and gave me a small smile. "Alright, well...that's all for tonight. Tomorrow, the Ceremony and then we will send you back." I nodded and suddenly realized that I would be standing before thousands and millions of fayth tomorrow; I would be at the center of their attention. They would all be looking and counting on me.

 _I really wish we could skip all the formal occasions._

* * *

 _~Auron~_

Morning came and Auron was quick to his desk as the vision of the beach ran through his head over and over. His pen scratched furiously across the paper. He wanted to hurry and tell the others of the news. He didn't know how, but somehow through Ida's vision he had the feeling that that was the last and final vision.

That meant no more elements, no more torturous memories of Cynyr, no more visions that interrupted his usual nonsensical dreams, not that the visions made much sense either. Finally, he was finished. He slipped on his boots and rushed out the door without even bothering to put on his infamous red jacket that everyone was so used to seeing him in.

He walked quickly to the bar first, not knowing where everyone would be at this time of the morning. He wasn't even sure anyone was up yet or had eaten breakfast, but the bar was closest to his room so he thought it would be faster to look there first before the Bridge.

Once inside the dining are, he looked around and found Rikku and Yuna at one of the tables eating. Rikku was the first to see Auron and she practically choked on whatever it was she was eating when she saw him without his jacket. He was also only wearing a black tank top that he normally wore to bed with his gray slacks and boots.

The tank top was tight against his muscles but he didn't think it would've been that much of a shock to see him without the crimson cloak. He decided to ignore her as Yuna gave him a questioning look and he spoke before she could open her mouth.

"Where are the others?"

"Tidus is still sleeping and Paine went outside to sit a while, why? Did something happen? Is it Rin?" Yuna asked worriedly. Auron shook his head before asking where Tidus's room was and then asking that they get Paine and meet him in the Bridge.

"What, another vision already?" Rikku asked as he headed back out towards Tidus's room, but he didn't stay long enough to confirm her question. When Auron came to the bedroom door he knocked loudly, hoping he would hear it and get up. However, when there was no answer, he checked the knob and found it unlocked.

He let himself in.

He found Tidus sprawled out on his back in the bed, snoring with his mouth hanging open. He sighed as he walked over to the bed and kicked at his left foot that was hanging off the side. There was no response. Auron grumbled to himself before rounding the bed to the other side, grabbed the edge of the mattress and flipped it up hard with a grunt. Tidus immediately slid off the bed and hit the floor.

It was when he hit the floor that he woke and he rose up on shaking arms as he looked around the room in a shocked, drowsy daze.

"Good, you're awake." Auron said as he walked back around.

"Meet us in the Bridge. We have to talk." Tidus groaned and rubbed his head with one hand as he sat up and leaned back against the bed.

"W-what? What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

"You fell off the bed, now hurry up and get dressed. Otherwise, I'll start without you."

"What? Start..." But Auron was already making his way back to the door. "Hey! Wait!" Tidus called after him, but Auron didn't reply, nor did he stop.

"Is this about another one of your crazy dreams?" Tidus asked as he crawled over to the door and peered into the corridor. When he received no answer, he crawled back inside his room and shut the door.

Eventually, everyone was gathered, though much later than Auron would have preferred. Regardless, he pushed down his annoyance and began to tell them about the vision that he had had that night. When he was done, they all looked at one another before Paine spoke up first.

"You think that object that was falling from the sky was her?" Auron hesitated a moment before he finally spoke.

"I honestly don't know, but what I do know is that was the last vision. This is it and we have to be prepared for whatever it is we find this time."

"Do you think that breast plate was an element?" Tidus asked with crossed arms.

"I don't know...it seems like it would be, but we have no way of finding it in that vast of an ocean. We have no idea where it actually landed two and half years ago."

"Not unless this next fiend we fight is nice enough to give it to us as a reward for beating it." Rikku said as she laced her fingers behind her head.

"And where exactly are we going, Sir Auron?" Yuna inquired next. He looked up and gave her a half smile.

"Where it all went down, two and half years ago. Tonight, we're going to the shores of Bevelle."

* * *

Once again! I am so sorry it took so long to upload these next three chapters! But please review! :) Hopefully I can get the next three done faster. There was just too much crazy stuff going on this week! But, I hope you enjoyed these chapters, let me know in a review below. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Oh boy! Three more chapters! These will be your FAVORITE! We're getting so close to the part where Cynyr and Auron reunite! :D It is my absolute favorite part in the whole story! I mean, lets face it, it's the only reason you all are reading this story! Haha! XD Please review!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

 _~Cynyr~_

"Just remember, you're only saying a few words. I will be doing most of the talking." Ida reassured me for what felt like the tenth time. I had been a nervous wreck about the Ceremony all morning. Now, we were just minutes away from it starting.

It was to begin later in the afternoon, after lunch, and ever since then Ida had been fixing my hair as I sat stiffly in front of her floor length mirror in her bed chambers. I was wearing the regal color, red, in the form of a long tunic that brushed my leg just above the knees.

The sleeves were gathered at the shoulder with a golden clip in the form of the symbol that meant Flying Spirit on each sleeve. Around my waist was a golden sash that was tied in an elaborate knot to one side. I insisted that I wear my knee high boots but Ida threw out the old ones I had worn two years ago and brought me a pair that was a nice brown color.

Reluctantly, I had accepted them and she forced me to then sit for a hour as she did my hair. She gathered up most of the hair that fell around my face but re-cut and shaped my side bangs before allowing a strand of wavy hair to hang at my temple.

She then took the hair she had gathered before and began twisting it up into a bun, letting the rest of my hair fall down my back all the way to my waist. It hadn't grown at all while I was in the Farplane; aging and growth did not exist in the land of the dead.

Finally, when she had finished, she pulled the small braid that still held the Al Bhed beads from behind my shoulder to lay against my collar bone. I reached up and stroked them, memories flooding back to me as I stared at them.

"There. It's done. And you look beautiful my love." Ida said in a gentle voice as she squeezed my shoulders.

"Now, it's almost time." She began as she stepped away and I stood before the mirror, looking myself over before I turned to the High Fayth. "Are you ready?" I shrugged.

"Not really...but it has to be done, so I will go...and do my best." She nodded with a smile.

"You'll do wonderfully."

Within minutes, we were standing in the Ceremony Hall, the giant room filled with so many Fayth all talking, laughing, and making friends with those they hadn't met before. There were so many spirits that it was impossible to know everyone.

Once the doors had shut behind us and we had walked to the front of the room, one by one, they quieted and turned their attention to us. I swallowed hard as their eyes fell on me and whispers and murmurs rumbled through the crowd.

"My dear spirits, the Zanarkand fayth, and the High Fayth. Welcome to the Ceremony of Conquerors! Held in honor of those whom we almost lost to the Unrest." Ida began in a loud voice that echoed throughout the room. Slowly, the murmurs quieted until there wasn't a sound except for Ida's voice.

"We are gathered here not only to welcome back a lovely spirit into our presence once again, but also to hear of an important announcement I will make after the Hymn of the Fayth has been sung." I watched as Ida paused and looked to her left where the rest of the High Fayth were gathered. They all nodded and she was suddenly looking at me.

"Please give your full attention to Cynyr, our conqueror, who will be starting us out on the Hymn of the Fayth. It is tradition after all." I felt the color in my face drain away as Ida gave a small smile towards the crowd then winked at me. Before I could shake my head or say anything, she turned away.

I stood there, stone still, sweating and feeling light headed. I was sure I would faint right there on the spot. Ida had _not_ mentioned this to me before and I was sure she had done it on purpose knowing I would have refused. It was my first Conqueror Ceremony, it was my own, and I had to sing. Lovely.

I wasn't told much about the Farplane as a child when I was brought up by the High Fayth. They hid me secretly in a different dimension they created and taught me everything I know now there. Occasionally, they allowed me access to the living world so I didn't go mad or secluded from being by myself for so long.

I swallowed hard, finding my mouth and throat dry. I couldn't do it. It wasn't going to happen. I stared out at all of those still patiently waiting, looking at me, staring, waiting. There were so many eyes. So many expectations.

 _You don't have to hide anymore._ The voice inside my head jolted me out of my thoughts and I became even more frozen than I had before. Slowly, I turned to look at Ida and she was smiling at me. It was the faintest of smiles but it meant so much more.

 _Shine for them, and they will shine back._ She added and I took in one last, long breath before letting it out slowly. I closed my eyes and unfurled my wings and felt a couple of loose feathers break free and flutter around me like snow. With my hands at my side, I turned my palms outward and raised them just slightly above my hips as I finally opened my mouth to sing.

"Ieyui...nobomenu" Slowly, the others joined in, all the Zanarkand fayth, all the Spirits, and the High Fayth, ending with Ida. I finally opened my eyes as I sang the next words, in awe at the many voices that chimed together in such harmony and melody. The exhilaration I felt was almost overwhelming.

When the song ended after it had been sung three times, Ida held up a hand and all was silent. She looked to me and I nodded as I took a step forward and spoke the words I had rehearsed for so long in Ida's bedchambers earlier that day.

 _It's just a few words._

"Thank you all for gathering here today in honor of my return from the Unrest. Peace is forever; peace is here. Thank you for your prayers, your songs, and your hope." I bowed my head and took a step back and folded my wings to hang just outside my body instead of being spread to its full length. Meanwhile, the crowd politely clapped in response to my thank you and I bit my lip nervously. I was glad it was over.

Ida nodded ever so slightly at me, proud of me, but it embarrassed me so I just nodded back and turned my eyes back to the crowd. They all waited quietly as Ida stepped up and began her own speech that I was sure she didn't even need to think about, much less rehearse.

"Today is a grand day my children!" She exclaimed. "Not only has Cynyr returned from the Unrest, she has found renewed peace and strength. And it's all because of you, of all of us. You didn't give up on her, just like we never give up on any spirit who is turning to the Unrest."

"Thank you all for your prayers and peace you poured into Cynyr as she struggled between the Unrest and this spiritual life." She paused as the spirits and fayth in the room chattered a little, smiling and nodding as they were genuinely glad that I had come back safely. I looked up at Ida who was now looking over at the High Fayth.

They were all nodding to her and she took in a deep breath as she pressed her lips tightly together and turned to face the crowd once more. This was, perhaps, the most nervous I had ever seen her. I swallowed hard as I became more aware of the situation and waited for silence to fall again so she could speak.

"Now there is something very important I should tell you all." The room became even quieter as all eyes were glued to Ida in curiosity. "As we, the High Fayth, have stated in our rules here that no one shall be bothered with the news and on goings of the living in Spira to ensure peace always remain, there has been..." She paused a moment, glancing back to the High Fayth, "an exception."

Murmurs immediately erupted from the crowd, shifting feet and fearful glaces exchanged as well as those who were curious and excited by this new bit of information. To my surprise, I saw some changing form to Pyerflies and quickly exiting the Ceremony Room through an open window. Eyes wide, I looked over at Ida who held her hands out, palms down.

"Please remain calm, this is a small matter, however, I do suggest that some of you leave the Hall if you choose not to listen further to what I am about to say. I highly suggest the new spirits to leave as well, in fact, that would be an order. We cannot risk anybody else falling from the peace we work hard to establish here."

As she spoke, I watched as hundreds of spirits began transforming and exiting the Hall in a hushed flurry until only half of the crowd was left and looking on with interest. Ida nodded with a small smile before she continued.

"Thank you for staying. Please respect those who chose not to hear this important announcement. It is not something they absolutely need to hear. It is important, but not vital that everyone know..." She trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain, "...it has a lot to do with Cynyr and the living." She finally said.

"The living world is always experiencing different seasons of life and goes through both difficult and celebratory time. None of which that actually threaten their very existence. However, something _has_ threatened Spira and we, the High Fayth, have come to the decision that it would greatly benefit both Spira and the Farplane that we send Cynyr _back_ to the living."

As I and the rest of the High Fayth had expected, there were gasps, widened eyes, doubt, and more curiosity among the crowd. After the spirits and the fayth had quieted down, Ida continued her explanation.

"To be brief, Shadow has returned to the living world in the form of a demonic parasite that resides within the soul of one of Cynyr's dear friends. I know we managed to contain him the first time, two years ago, however, during his rampage through Spira he left a bit of himself in each person he stole. Eventually, these pieces came together through physical contact until all the pieces came together as one inside of Rin, Cynyr's friend."

"Rin!?...why Rin?" A rough voice called out from the crowd, and it parted as the person who had spoken came into view. I peered at him, recognizing him, but unable to name him. _Why is he so familiar to me? Who is he? I know I've seen him many times before but it was a long time ago._ Not only that, the Unrest had scrambled my brain a little so remembering little things took some work. I looked over at Ida who was staring down at the man who had spoken and the rest of the High Fayth all had frowns on their faces.

I tried to read Ida's expression, but there was such a mixture there it was hard to tell what she was thinking. I began to worry now. Something wasn't right. What was it? Did it have something to do with the man, or perhaps something he had said?

"I mean," the man continued as he began to walk up to the front, his arms crossed over a bare chest marked with scars and a large tattoo, "why not Yuna, or _Yevon_ forbid, Auron?" The name jolted through my body and I was almost sure it had even caused my heart to beat, bringing me back to life right there. But it was then that I realized who it was that was asking these intriguing questions.

"Jecht?" I said in a whispered voice as another man, in robes, was walking up behind him. He looked familiar as well. Jecht looked up at me, a grim look on his face, but it softened when his eyes met mine and he gave me one of his infamous grins.

"Hey there." He said gently. Then, I frowned slightly, considering his question. Why Rin? Why not Auron? _Seriously, why not? Shadow knew better than anybody two years ago that Auron meant more to me than anyone, so why Rin?_

"He's planning something." I said in a hushed voice and Ida turned to face me as Jecht nodded in agreement.

"That's what I think. Something just ain't right about how this Shadow fellow is going about this. I think there's more to it than just a demonic possession." Ida sighed as the rest of the room began murmuring again but more worriedly now.

"We have given this some thought." She said as she looked over at the other High Fayth who were coming over to stand around her and me a little closer.

"It is possible, Cynyr," Bahamut began, "that Shadow's been trying to get our attention, more specifically, yours." I looked up at him with surprise, the information not quiet registering at first.

"Maybe Rin was the easiest to get to?" Bahamut continued. "Maybe he has more than one reason why he picked him."

"Regardless," Ifrit's rough voice interrupted. "He must be extinguished. He is not allowed to exist anymore."

"So wait." I interrupted this time, and all eyes fell on me as I spoke. "what Shadow really wants, is me." I frowned as the pieces began to fall into place and the words just came spilling out of my mouth.

"This isn't about Rin, this isn't about Auron or Spira...this is about Shadow and me. All Shadow really wants is me. He made that clear two years ago" I took a step towards Ida. "He wants what I have, my power, my wings, my "perfection." To him, he is the imperfection and I am the perfection he has always wanted. And the only way he can get it is through my friends."

"Yes and no, Cynyr." Xion said as he placed his hands on his hips. "But this isn't just about you. Don't be so naive. If that demon cat gets the power we bestowed upon you, that which was meant for only you, he will destroy not only your friends, he will destroy Spira, _and_ the Farplane. He plans to recreate it all to his own standards with him as the High Fayth Regent while the rest of us are simply at his mercy. He wants to rule _two_ worlds."

"So, the question is," Bahamut began once Xion had finished, "will you help us rid him of this world once and for all?" I looked down and stared at him for a long time, playing back all that had been said to me and all that I knew. Finally, I looked up at Ida who stood patiently in her regal golden gown and regal red cape. She was the definition of peace, calm, and patience.

"I will. I will try this again and destroy Shadow forever. Even if it's the very last thing I do." I whispered the last part as those words took me back two and half years ago when I had asked Ida to exchange my life for Auron's, after we had defeated Sin, and after Shadow had been put to justice once before. It was starting to feel like a déjà vu. But t _his time...I'm not going to die._

* * *

 _~Rin~_

It had stopped. He didn't know why, but it had. The cold feeling that he knew all too well was no longer reaching out towards his other limbs. His legs and arms were his own. Though it seemed like a small victory, he cherished it. Shadow, however, was making it hard to be anything but in pain. Shadow had been shouting with rage earlier, ranting and raving about nonsense he didn't understand.

He grabbed his head as he heard Shadow growl. It felt like he was in a tiny room with and intercom next to his ears, blaring constantly and giving him headaches. His nightmares were worse too. He hardly slept which was also causing Shadow to become just as restless as he was. Perhaps he was sleeping now, somewhere inside him, lying dormant.

"Why can't I have it?" Shadow suddenly shouted. _Or not._ "There's a piece missing...but where is it? It's so small I hardly noticed!"

"Please...stop shouting..." Rin gasped as he held his head between his knees and squeezed his eyes shut. "You're giving me a headache."

"Shut up, _human_! Ugh, I can't wait to be rid of you once and for all! I'm tired of your complaining and your resistance!"

"What are you even talking about?" Rin asked with furrowed brows.

"You're too stupid to understand. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Well your "concentration" is hurting my head!" Rin shouted back, louder than he had intended, but the demon inside seemed to have quieted.

Rin sighed with relief, but it was short lived when he heard the low chuckle of Shadow echoing through his head.

"You know nothing...of pain." Rin swallowed hard as he lifted his head and leaned back against the metal wall.

"Please...at least allow me a dreamless sleep."

"You idiot! Have you still not grasped the situation? As long as I'm part of you, my dreams are yours and your refusal to sleep causes me just as much annoyance as it does you."

"Why do you even have such horrid nightmares...how can anyone sleep through that?"

"Those _nightmares_ ," Shadow practically spat, "as you call them, happen to be dreams and visions of my glorious future to one day rule this place! Everyone shall bow to me. I will have everything I want, power, money, women, and fame! I will also be the most perfect thing to exist. The rest of you..." he began chuckling malevolently and Rin grimaced, "I shall scar you all so you are so ugly you can't even stand to look at your own reflection!"

"You'll never get away with that" Rin said as he wiped a hand across his damp forehead. "Even with Cynyr dead...I believe what Auron and the others said...she'll-"

"WHAT!?" Screamed Shadow, so loud that Rin doubled over and cried out from the pain that came with it.

"Cynyr's DEAD!?" He continued, ignoring Rin's agonizing groans of pain. "How is this even possible!? She beat me two years ago- what did she even die from!? Something stupid like exertion after our battle? How pathetic. Now my plan's ruined!"

"Stop..." Rin panted.

"All this planning for nothing! I'll have to go straight back to headquarters then, fight my way to Ida and just take the powers from all of them myself. Ugh! How humiliating and what a waste of time!" Rin, breathing heavily now, suddenly paused when something dawned on him.

All the crazy maniac dreams, Shadow's greed for power and glory, and his obsession over Cynyr. Somehow, he needed Cynyr to achieve these horrific dreams. He wasn't sure how, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. It sounded like he thought his plan would fail so he would let him keep thinking that.

Thankfully, Shadow was too distraught over Cynyr's death to catch on to what Rin was thinking and he slumped back in relief. Then, he heard footsteps just outside the door and Shadow abruptly grew silent. What he said next caused fear and panic to rise up inside Rin.

"Ah...so that's where the last piece has been."

* * *

The last piece? What's Shadow talking about? Could there really be another part of his soul he had forgotten about? Perhaps there's hope for Rin yet. Or maybe, things are about to get a whole lot worse.

PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys! Thanks for reading! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy! And please review. I know I say that a lot, but it means more to me than you know. Just a simple, "awesome!" will put me on cloud 9! Heck, even some simple critiquing would be great! :D

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

 _~Cynyr~_

"There's actually a lot more to Shadow we haven't told you about, Cynyr." Ida said from the head of the table. The rest of the High Fayth were gathered there as well, but I sat at Ida's right for today and the table was laden with light foods only meant to snack on since it was still too early for dinner.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I grabbed a handful of dark chocolate covered nuts from a bowl nearest me.

"Shadow wasn't just any fayth." Bahamut answered from across from me. "He was once one of us." Shiva finished from beside me, her eyes locked onto mine. I stared at her, wide eyed, then looked around at the others. Every face was a mixture of seriousness, anger, fear, and disappointment. Worst of all, regret.

I looked back at Ida who was looking down at her hands which were lying on top of one another in a relaxed position. She was always composed and so calm, even when she was angry or sad. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"How?" I finally asked, but this time, Valefore spoke. "He was the first one." She had said it so quietly I almost hadn't heard her. I leaned forward to look at her; she was sitting on Shiva's right and was leaned back against her chair, a look of distraught on her face.

I waited for her to continue, but she just looked back at me with those sad green eyes framed by her long red hair. I looked around for more answers from the others, watching for another mouth to move, a finger to raise, an eye to catch.

"The first one? What does that mean? The first High Fayth, the first Regent? Wait...he's not Yevon is he?" Ida immediately began to laugh at this and I, as well as everyone else, looked up at her in surprise. She pushed back some of her black hair as she continued to laugh then met my eyes with a small smile.

"Ah, what's that saying everyone in Spira says?" She paused before continuing with amusement. "Oh, _Yevon,_ no." Finally, the laughter, the smiling, and the amusement left her. Though the atmosphere felt a little lighter now, in some strange and eerie way, I knew what was about to be said would not be so light and easy to say.

"Shadow is a name he gave himself. It isn't his real name, no. In fact, it was-"

"Excuse me, Ida," Bahamut quickly interjected, "but I would respectfully ask you not speak of his name in this peaceful place." Ida stopped to look at him before composing herself and nodding.

"You're right, I apologize." She turned back to me and I ignored what Bahamut had said, frowning at her with question and curiosity.

"What was his name?"

"His name is of no importance." Ida said with a wave of her hand. "Knowing it or not won't change anything either. But, you should know a little more about him before you leave tonight for your final mission." I licked my lips and popped a chocolate covered nut in my mouth, sucking on it as I waited for her to continue.

"When we say he was the first one what we mean is he was the first living human to be transformed into a child of the fayth...like we had transformed you. He's actually the reason why we no longer allow the dead and the living to coincide." She added. "Our intent was to use him as a secret solider in case of an emergency regarding Spira, the same way we taught you. Unfortunately, he became that terror we feared Spira would be threatened with."

"You could say you're like siblings." Valefore said in her tiny, quiet voice.

"Wait...what?" I finally spoke, barely able to breathe at this point. I couldn't believe it. Basically, Shadow was like me, a half fayth, half human with powers like mine, given to him by the same High Fayth as the ones I was sitting with. Yet, he ended up corrupted and Valefore had just compared me to him!

"Are you saying he was the first _failed_ experiment and I was your first successful one?"

"Ha! It was no experiment." Xion laughed with folded arms. I turned to him and frowned.

"Then what the hell was it? Because we are _nothing_ alike."

"Sorry..." Valefore squeaked as she sank lower in her chair.

"No, you both are quite the opposite and trust me, you are not related." Ida replied with a small chuckle, but the humor was gone as quickly as it had come when she spoke again.

"Like Xion said, it was no experiment. This was planned and we knew it would work, and it had. Shadow is not the same person we knew years ago. He corrupted what we gave him, _we_ didn't make any mistakes. It was ultimately his choice to abuse the powers and gifts we gave him."

I sighed and folded my arms over my chest before leaning back in my chair. All of this information was sitting heavy on me and I was just trying to take it all in, breathe, and try not to explode. Shadow had once been a Fayth's solider like me long ago, but he abused his powers and ended up becoming a corrupted, annoying, asshole?

"But wait...you said he was half human and half fayth...but he's immortal. I'm not immortal." I pointed out. Ifrit snorted and I looked up at him curiously and watched as he laughed sarcastically.

"Trust me, _that_ wasn't a gift from us."

"Then why-"

"Let me finish." Ifrit growled as he leaned forward with a fist on the table. "That idiot became so power hungry and corrupted that not only did he taint what was given to him, he evolved himself into something else, something new but ugly." Ida nodded, confirming this.

"One day," Shiva picked up, "he sat at this very table and told Bahamut, who was Regent at the time, that he wanted his place. When Bahamut said it was something that had to be given _by_ the Regent, not taken, Shadow grew angry and said he deserved the seat more than anyone in the room."

"I asked him what made him so much better than the rest of us?" Yojimbo added. "We were the ones who gave him the powers and gifts, but when he showed us what he had done with those powers..." The large samurai shook his head sadly, "it was horrendous."

"We're all lucky to still be here." Shiva said with a glare.

"If it wasn't for Yojimbo, Bahamut may very well have been forced into Suspension."

"Suspension?" I asked, intrigued by this new term. It was obvious that no one in the Farplane could be killed. When you were dead, you were dead. I wondered if this was something a spirit would experience if something bad happened besides the Unrest.

"It is a state that anyone here, a High Fayth or a spirit, can become if another tries to overcome them." Ida explained "In this case, Shadow basically tried to overcome Bahamut by taking away his powers which would have caused Bahamut to disappear without a trace."

"Like he had never existed." One of the Magus sisters pipped in, startling me for a moment since they had been so quiet throughout the whole meeting.

"Gone forever." Cindy added.

"No more." Sandy said sadly.

"So what did you do?" I asked as I looked back up at Ida.

"We tried to strip Shadow of his powers, but it was impossible to rid him of all of them. So, knowing he was too dangerous to be in the Farplane as well as in Spira, we kept him in the third dimension we had created. It became his cell. However, he managed to escape and because we placed a force field around this dimension to keep him out of the Farplane, he took off towards Spira and we lost track of him."

"Years later, we found you." Bahamut said with a small smile. "More specifically, Ida found you."

"Your spirit was strong and I knew you would be the one to save us all." Ida added with her own proud smile. Glancing around, I soon found everyone else was looking at me with the same expression and I fidgeted nervously in my chair.

"So...anyway...was there anything else I needed to know?"

"No. That's it." Ida said with a shrug. "But now you know more about why he wants your powers. He's jealous of your powers and only wants them for himself."

"And he _can_ take them." A new voice suddenly said from the other end of the table. All eyes landed on none other than Anima. I looked at her curiously and nervously. Out of all the High Fayth, she was the quietest, the more mysterious and serious one. She hardly spoke, but when she did it was best to listen and you hoped you weren't in trouble.

"He took one of my powers before Yojimbo could restrain him that fateful day." I found myself staring at her with wide eyes, curious to hear more and intrigued to finally hear her speak, but that was all she was going to say on the matter. So, I had no choice but to respect the fact that she had shared such a personal thing and turned my attention back to Ida.

"So...what is my mission then." I leaned forward and rested my arms on the table. "What do I need to do this time?"

* * *

 _~Auron~_

"Rikku. Aren't you finished yet?" Auron asked with impatience. He was sitting at the bar with a drink in front of him while Rikku stood behind the bar where the stove and counter tops were. She was suppose to be making Rin's meal, some kind of Al Bhed dish he had never heard of in his life.

Rikku made it sound like it was the staple of Al Bhed meals, but with the time it took to prepare and cook it made Auron a skeptic. Either she was lying or she just really sucked at cooking.

"Auron, these things take time." She said as she spun around and leaned back against the counter. She held a stirring spoon up to her shoulder like it was her weapon. "I'm also making enough for everyone else, so eventually you'll see why it has to take this long."

Auron sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He didn't care, he just wanted to get to Rin so he could find out what state he was in now. He was worried about him and worried about what Shadow would do once he had full control of his body.

"Whatever. Just get it done."

"Five more minutes!" Rikku called as she turned back to the pot and began to stir the bubbling concoction. He had to admit that it at least smelled good, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he just hated that it was taking so long.

For as long as he could remember, he lived a life where food either came from a bag or it had been mass made in a cafeteria hours before meal time. When he had been training to be a monk they were served their food which was bland, and while on Braska's and Yuna's Pilgrimage, all he ever knew were dried fruits and meats with a flask of water. Not that he _had_ to eat while he had been dead, but it certainly didn't hurt.

This stuff that Rikku was making, however, was quiet different. It smelled different, the stuff she put in it was different. There were things she mixed together he hadn't known could ever go together in the first place.

"Okay! All done." Rikku suddenly proclaimed with smile. She then proceeded to scoop out some of the soupy stuff and pour it into a large bowl that sat on a tray. A thick slice of bread and a glass of water was already there with it. Auron stood up and grabbed a small flask of sake and pocketed it as Rikku placed a utensil with the meal and picked up the tray.

"Lets go." Auron said as he turned.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." She muttered. "Gosh, you're really impatient today, what's up?"

"I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Rin." He held the door open, letting Rikku pass through first and he followed.

"Oh...right. Well...Cynyr will fix everything when she gets here. She's coming back you know, and with that last vision you got, it definitely confirms it!"

"Humph, you certainly have changed."

"Hey, I just want to see Shadow gone and Rin better. Don't you?"

"Yes, but that's not what I meant." Rikku just shrugged and the two of them were silent for a while before either of them spoke again.

"I really do want to see Cynyr again." She said quietly and began walking a little slower. Auron glanced down at her before stopping.

"You two really love each other, huh?" She asked, turning to look at him. He didn't say anything, he didn't think he needed to. Something like that was so obvious; they had kissed, after all, in front of everyone before she departed for the Farplane.

"You never thought once to just move on...after she left?" She suddenly asked, genuinely curious. Auron blinked in surprise and took a moment before answering.

"No."

Rikku looked down thoughtfully and Auron watched her with his own curiosity. Why had she asked such a question? The memory of her and Paine talking in the hall way flashed back to him, but he pushed it away, wondering if there was more to this than that.

"Huh..." she began thoughtfully, "so that's love." He wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement, but for once, he felt the need to explain why he never let Cynyr go.

"Love is a choice."

Rikku looked up at him again and even appeared genuinely interested in what he was saying. For once. It occurred to him that she probably wasn't expecting him to say anything since he was generally a quiet guy. Regardless, he continued.

"It's not just something you can just pick up and put down. Love attaches to you in a way where letting go would mean breaking more than one heart. Some people say that love breaks a person's heart, but they're wrong. It's the wrong choices they make that breaks a person's heart."

"Huh? But you just said love was a choice. You're not making much sense, Auron." Rikku scolded with a frown. He chuckled lightly.

"I never said that love was a wrong choice, did I?"

"Okay, so love is a good thing. I know that, but sometimes it hurts, ya know? You said it yourself. Seriously, you ought to know that better than anybody." Auron gave a weak smile.

"The separation causes pain, love just gives you the strength to keep going."

Rikku seemed to ponder on this for a moment, but Auron was done. He walked past her towards the engine room where silence had fallen. He was sure he had heard Rin's voice just moments before, but now it was quiet. Worry creased his forehead once again.

Ever since they had placed Rin inside the engine room it hadn't ever been quiet when they were down there. Rin was either banging against the walls and door or shouting from pain, anger, or whatever else. Shadow was torturing him, or perhaps trying to find a way out of the cell they had put him in. Regardless, it was too quiet now. His suspicions as well as his guard, rose.

Rin was either dead or Shadow had finally taken over completely and was simply bidding his time until someone opened the door. As the two of them neared the door, their footsteps echoing off the metal walls, Auron stopped. Rikku, however, didn't seem to sense the danger that he had and kept walking. Eventually, she stopped too when she realized he was no longer following.

"What?" She asked with her head turned in his direction. He shook his head, a frown on his face as he looked at the door and listened.

"It's too quiet."

"Maybe Rin's asleep. I don't think he's been sleeping well..." She said softly. "I've come down here sometimes, not too close...I don't need to, cause I can hear his screams and shouts from all the way down the hall. Every hair on Auron's body seemed to stand on end when she said this, fear and worry coursing through his veins as he stared at the door harder. As if this small act would somehow allow him to see through to the inside where Rin was.

"Maybe we should come back later. And by 'we' I mean me." He suggested. He walked over to her and went to take the tray when they heard a weak voice call to them from the other side.

"Help me...please."

"Rin!" Rikku gasped, and shoved the tray of food at Auron -who barely managed to keep it from falling- and ran to the door.

"Rikku! No!" Auron shouted, but it was too late. She was already swinging the door open, the pad lock clanging on the floor loudly. Auron cursed as he set the tray down on the floor and went after her, fearing the worse.

She was inside the room now and once he had come in behind her he stopped, frozen. Rin was standing helplessly in front of Rikku, a strained look on his face as he held one of his fingers at a painful angle.

"No...Rikku." Rin said in a whispered voice, dread written all over his face and Auron realized what had just happened and what was about to take place next. Rin and Auron's eyes met for only a second before both men jumped into action.

* * *

Ahhhh! What the crap! Why would you end it there! I was just getting into it! I was on the edge of my seat and everything!

Sowwie. Pwease review! :D Tell me what you thought of that chapter! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Tada! I wouldn't be so cruel as to leave you hanging off that cliff I made last chapter! Please enjoy the rest of the scene! ;) And don't forget to review! :D

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

 _~Auron~_

Auron lunged for Rikku as Rin's hands reached out for her while he also tried to remain standing. Shadow still only had control of Rin's arms but it was harder for him to control his whole body with only his legs. It was a small relief to Auron, but just as he reached Rikku Rin's hands grabbed hold of her shoulders.

It had all happened so fast that Rikku hadn't had time to react until he had grabbed her. His eyes met hers as she cried out with surprise and her hands flew up to his chest, attempting to push him away.

"Rikku, run, get away!" Rin said in desperation as he tried to pull himself from her. Auron stopped, unsure of what to do now as the two Al Bheds struggled for dominance over the other. Was he suppose to pry Rin's hands away? Was he suppose to harm him in hopes of harming Shadow? He wasn't even sure Shadow would feel the pain.

"Let go!" Rikku exclaimed as Rin shook his head. "It's not me. I swear! I'm so sorry Rikku..."

Auron finally moved to interfere when Rin's hands grabbed hold of both her wrists and he spun her around with them held behind her back. Both of them were breathing heavily and struggling while Auron stood there helplessly. Again.

"Rin..." Auron began slowly. "What's going on." Rin shook his head sadly, gasping as if something hot had touched him and he tensed up.

"It's done." He gasped out. "Rikku...had the last piece. Won't...be...long now. He'll have full control." Auron's eyes widened with horror, then he frowned as he looked at Rikku who was too scared to move at this point. He knew she could have taken him down no problem, but because this was her friend and it wasn't really him holding her, she feared of hurting him.

"Take her...quickly." Rin exclaimed. "Get out of here...I don't know what he'll make me do next." He swallowed hard and Auron nodded before walking over to Rikku, grabbed Rin's hands that were holding her tightly at the wrists, and pried off his fingers.

It was difficult at first, but eventually, he had pulled enough of them off of her so that she could escape. Auron took her shoulders and led her back as Rin slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Rin."

"No...I'm sorry." Rin said quietly before bowing his head. Auron didn't say anything more as he and Rikku quickly exited the room, but before he shut the door, he pushed the tray of food inside and locked the place back up. Rikku sniffed and he turned to find her back to him, her shoulders shaking. He realized she was crying.

He stood still a moment, watching her as she wiped at her face and then he looked back at the door as what had just happened replayed in his mind.

Shadow was winning. Somehow, Rikku had a small piece of Shadow's soul as well...and now he had it. How she had even had a piece of him in her, he didn't know, but now it was gone. It had rejoined with its master and the master was awakening.

He looked back over at Rikku and slowly went to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She tensed momentarily before spinning around and surprising him with a full blown sob as she buried her head into his chest and clutched at his jacket. He froze and looked down at her, feeling pity for the girl but also feeling a little uncomfortable with her being so close to him.

He had never consoled anybody before, much less a girl, a girl he had no interest in at that. But, he pushed all of that aside as best he could. He accepted the reason for her sudden action; it was out of sorrow and fear for Rin. He relaxed a little, letting her cry on him as he stared at the opposite wall and wondered what they were going to do if Cynyr came too late and Shadow took complete control of Rin.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have fallen for such a dumb trick...and Rin..." Auron frowned as he looked down at Rikku before pulling her away from him and taking hold of her shoulders.

"Stop blaming yourself." He said sternly. "You didn't know. Nobody did. All we can do now is wait for Cynyr. Whether or not Shadow takes Rin's soul...we can't do anything more for him. Do you understand?" She sniffled again and nodded before stepping away and he let go of her.

"We need to tell the others." He said as he began walking quickly back up the corridor, his footsteps echoing off the metal walls loudly. Rikku wasn't too far behind, quiet but still sniffling. Once they reached the Bridge where everyone was conveniently gathered, everyone looked up upon their arrival and Yuna ran to Rikku with a gasp when she saw the young girl's reddened and tear streaked face.

"Rikku...what happened?"

"Auron?" Tidus took a step towards him, worry written all over his face. It was like looking at a reflection of his own face.

"Rin won't last long."

"What happened?" Paine asked with crossed arms.

"He attacked her as soon as she entered the room...apparently, Shadow had one last piece of his soul and that piece was inside Rikku." Auron explained.

"What? How?" Tidus gasped.

"But that's not possible." Yuna added. "He never took her shadow like he had with Rin two and a half years ago."

"I get the feeling he didn't have to." Auron said gruffly and Tidus's eyes widened with apprehension.

 _So...you remember too._ He thought as he met the young man's eyes.

"What do you mean? Yuna inquired further.

"Auron, Wakka, and I were the only ones who saw it." Tidus began to explain. "but it was after that avalanche back on Gagazet. Rikku...you remember?" He asked, looking up at the young girl who had stopped crying and sniffling.

"I...think so?" She said slowly, a confused look on her face as she seemed to be trying to figure out what it was she was suppose to be remembering.

"At the time, we thought Cynyr had gone mad or crazy." Tidus continued. "She pulled out her sword and was headed straight for you, Rikku. We thought she'd go after you and Lulu." He nodded at Yuna who suddenly gasped.

"Wait! I remember now...she told us she had been trying to protect us in the cave."

"Oh yeah!" Rikku said as she held a finger up, her eyes wide.

"I'm sure Shadow managed to touch Rikku while we had intervened with what looked like a murder about to happen." Auron added gravely. "He placed a piece of himself inside you...and when we went in to check on him just now, Shadow had already sensed you coming and took the opportunity to come in contact with you."

"Did he hurt you?" Yuna asked worriedly, looking Rikku up and down but she shook her head.

"I'm fine...Rin tried to stop himself, but Shadow was too quick and too strong." She said sadly as she rubbed her arm. Yuna wrapped her arms around her as the rest of them fell silent.

"Hmmm...but what about earlier when we saw Rin down in that cell...and when we took him back here?" Tidus said thoughtfully and Auron frowned as he realized he was right. Rikku had been close to Rin that whole time, so why hadn't Shadow touched her then?

"Perhaps he was just bidding his time...or he didn't want to get caught among all those Ronso." He finally concluded. As this sank in and everyone grew quiet, lost in their own thoughts, Buddy suddenly spoke from the front of the room.

"We're almost to Bevelle, everyone." He, Brother, and Shinra had been silent throughout the conversation, simply listening and taking in all the information as it was revealed. They didn't look too happy about the events that had unfolded just moments ago either. Auron sensed they were also thinking about getting rid of Rin, taking care of Shadow in the process, but he knew they wouldn't stoop that low considering their actions to stop Summoners years ago.

"I hope you guys find this Cynyr girl." Shinra said suddenly from where he sat. He was facing them now instead of the screen he was normally glued to.

"You say she is a child of the fayth? With special powers?" He asked and everyone nodded. Shinra hummed thoughtfully to himself, looking skeptical, but he didn't voice his opinion. "Well, if she doesn't get here soon and do something about Shadow...this could mean the end of the world as we know it."

Suddenly, Brother came running up to join them all, singing, "but I will protect Yuna!" Tidus, who stood near by, finally got his hands on him. He wrapped his arm around his neck and stood there letting him struggle as he smirked and said, "excuse me? The only one who's gonna be protecting Yuna will be me, got that?"

"Okay, okay!" Brother coughed and choked. Tidus finally let him go and nodded as he crossed his arms and added, "besides, aren't you her cousin?"

"Ignore him. He's just a pervert." Rikku said with a sigh and a wave of her hand. Brother groaned as he rubbed at his neck.

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

"There's still a lot left to tell you." Ida said as we ascended the stairs to the roof of the Palace. The time had finally come for me to be sent back to the living world and I was a mixture of nervousness, giddiness, and kind of scared. An hour ago we had eaten dinner before the High Fayth excused themselves to go up to the roof where they would await for us there. My birth parents would also be there as well as Jecht and Braska.

Although I didn't know any of them all that well, I knew my parents should be there, but I thought it would also be a good idea to assure the two parents of my two best friends back in Spira that I would do my best to keep their children out of harms way as well as end Shadow's wrath. Sure, Tidus and Yuna both could defend themselves just fine, but I think it was just a parent thing. I figured, you'll always be worried about your kid, whether they're young or old.

"What else is there?" I asked as I fingered one of the gold pendants that was clipped to my sleeve. I had changed into a different tunic; this one was a faded gold color and around my waist was a new red sash like the one I had two years ago. And, of course, I wore my new brown, knee high boots that laced all the way up.

In my other hand, I held a silver helmet with a long, dark, purple tail that hung off the top that Ida had given me earlier explaining that I should wear it during my return back. It was no ordinary helmet. According to Ida, it was a helmet invented by an Al Bhed a long time ago, before Sin, and it was created to protect the person who wore it.

"I don't know when your powers will return to you once you're back." Ida had said when she gave it to me. "but they're still there inside you, just in hibernation. It will take a little time for them to recover. The helmet will protect you during your transformation as you are returned back to Spira. Wear it until you awaken."

"Ida." I said sternly as I looked up at her. "Seriously...what else is there?" Ida sighed before stopping on one of the stairs as I did the same.

"Oh...there is still so much."

"What? About Shadow?" I asked. "Why not tell me now? I still want to know his true name you know. It may be taboo to say it here, but it's just us." I pointed out with a hand on my hip.

"Besides, what if me knowing his true name _could_ really do something?"

"Like what?" Ida said with half opened eyes, a look of doubt on her face. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I could use it as a distraction. Maybe he hates his name so if I say it, he'll get mad." Ida shook her head.

"You sound like someone who _wants_ to pick a fight with their arch enemy." I ignored her comment, waiting for her to tell me Shadow's real name. She sighed when she saw that I wasn't about to give up.

"His name is Isidore, if you _must_ know. It was what he was called here before he became corrupt. Of course, Shadow wasn't the only name he went by. He changed it quite often so we wouldn't be able to track him while he was in Spira. But, as you know, we finally found him with the current name that he has now. Shadow."

"And his true form? Was it really that horrific looking thing during our battle two years ago?" I asked. Ida smiled with amusement.

"Quite the opposite, actually. If he still has his old form, he was actually rather handsome. Dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin tone, high cheek bones, and a chiseled jaw. He's tall, slim, but fit. The was the perfect man you might say." She gave a short laugh. "Well, on the outside. He chooses to transform into dark and ugly creatures when his intentions are to intimidate and scare a person. I haven't seen him in his true form in a very long time."

I nodded as I let her description of him sink into my memory, trying to picture this handsome man that Ida had just described to me. Getting to know Shadow, or Isidore, from a new angle was both intriguing and sad. I began to wonder if he could have turned out really nice if he had just followed the rules.

 _If only he hadn't been so greedy. He may have turned out to be an okay guy._

"In some ways..." Ida began again softly, staring off into the distance as she seemed to be remembering something far away in her past, "he reminded me of my late husband. That helmet I gave you...that was his." Surprised by this new information, I gasped as I looked down at the silver headgear, studying it with a new found interest.

"He was a good man once...but he became power hungry as well." Ida continued, then blinked as whatever memory she had been looking into faded, and she turned to me with sad eyes.

"I don't believe you know who my late husband was...do you?" I shook my head as I swallowed, unable to trust my voice as I sensed more surprises and more dark secrets.

"Do you want to know?" She ask in a quieter voice. I opened my mouth and was surprised to find it dry, so I closed it, and shook my head.

"I'm not sure I could handle another one of your well kept secrets." I managed to get out and Ida began to laugh. It was a loud and a genuinely amused laugh, yet there was some sorrow I detected somewhere beneath all that.

 _There's still so much I don't know about you._ I thought as we continued up the stairs, a light ahead from the pale moon of the Farplane coming through the opening.

Once we reached the roof top, a soft breeze blew our hair away from our shoulders and Ida spoke one last time in private with me as the others stood some distance away, watching us patiently.

"If you ever want to know...that helmet has his name etched on the inside on the back." Then, without another word, she raised her red hood up over her head. With a shadow casting over most of her face, her dark, red lips twitched upward into a smile.

I watched her as she joined the others at the center and soon followed, taking my place at the center of the circle that was painted on the stone floor. My feet covered the symbol beneath it perfectly and Pyerflies came dancing up over the edge of the Palace, joining us.

In front of me stood my parents, Jecht, and Braska. My parents stepped forward first, giving me each a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"We love you, Cynyr." My dad said first as he patted the top of my head.

"And we'll be here...waiting for you when your time comes." My mother added with a soft smile, tears shimmering in her eyes. She quickly turned away before they could spill over her cheeks and both Jecht and Braska came to me as my parents walked back their spots. Jecht gave a long growling sigh as he crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side, looking me up and down.

"Well. You're leaving, huh?" I smiled as I nodded and he grinned. "Give Shadow a punch for me, will ya?" He suddenly laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Too bad i"ll be missing out on a fight like that."

"Thank you for doing this, Cynyr." Braska finally spoke, a small smile on his face. I clasped my hands behind me as I shrugged.

"It's my duty. I was made to do this...and I could never rest anyway until I knew he was gone for good." Braska nodded with approval before bowing to me respectfully and Jecht, standing there with his arms still crossed, winked.

"May the High Fayth guide you." Braska said before the two men stepped back and I turned my attention to the High Fayth.

"Are you ready?" Shiva asked as she stepped up, a smile gracing her perfect face. I nodded and held the helmet up in front of me, studying it and contemplating on looking at the back on the inside. Taking in a deep breath, I lifted it, closed my eyes and turned the helmet around. When I opened my eyes I now looked through the two eye holes inside the helmet, the long, dark purple tail billowing behind me.

"It's time." I heard Ida say and the High Fayth took their places around me, closing their eyes and holding hands. The Hymn of the Fayth spilled from their lips, but this time it sounded different. The tune was almost eerie sounding that immediately gave me chills and goosebumps all along my arms, but it was beautiful all at the same time.

Slowly, the Fayth raised their linked hands toward the sky and began to dance. I had never seen it before. It was mesmerizing, like the dance Yuna preformed during her Sendings. Perhaps this was a reverse Sending. A re-sending?

I stood still as I watched and listened as the song continued and the dance progressed. Pyerflies soon joined in on the spiritual dance and song, harmonizing with the High Fayth and creating such a beautiful sound it almost brought tears to my eyes. I swallowed hard and almost gasped when I felt a jolt inside my chest. I held a hand there, wondering what had caused it when it suddenly came again and it was then that I realized what it was.

I had lived in the Farplane for so long I had almost forgotten what it felt like, but now it was back. It was working. I had a heart beat. It had just been two, but it was a start. Looking around, I soon found the Pyerflies surrounding me in their glorious light as the dance grew faster and the song picked up speed.

Finally, I was completely engulfed in the Pyerflies, their lights so blinding and bright I had to shut my eyes as the Hymn slowly faded into the back ground and I could no longer hear the steps of the dance. It was then that I realized my own two feet had left the ground.

* * *

YEEEESSSSS! I love the ending to this chapter! Oh, this is just unfolding so beautifully! I'm so happy! Please review to tell me what you thought of these three recent chapters! :D akkfnaiofnwoefmlkfmsl! I'm so excited!


	18. Chapter 18

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're back! Time for some romantic reunions! XD Don't forget to review! :D

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

 _~Auron~_

"Auron, Tidus, guys? Is that really you?" Auron and the others, who had been walking through the Bevelle streets, turned to the familiar voice that had spoken so suddenly from behind them. They hadn't expected to hear that voice so soon. When they met the eyes of both Wakka and Lulu everyone gasped with delight and ran towards them shouting, all except Auron of course. He remained composed as usual, smiling a small smile and walking over like a decent and dignified human being.

"Hey! You're here!" Rikku exclaimed with a high jump in the air.

"We were just talking about how we wished you guys were with us." Yuna added with a smile.

"Heh, must be fate, ya!" Wakka chuckled and gave Yuna a hug. Lulu smiled as she rocked her baby gently, his eyes wide open and curious.

"Oh...how sweet." Both Rikku and Yuna cooed together as they crowded around her and Vidina.

"Hey buddy." Tidus said as he grabbed Wakka's hand and pulled him into a hug as they slapped each other on the back in greeting.

"What are you three doing here?" Auron finally asked.

"Ah, we made a trip out a couple of days ago to visit her parent's shrine...I uh, I wanted to get a recording of them both there. I thought it would be nice." Wakka replied with a shrug as he scratched nervously at the back of his head.

"He's sweet." Lulu said with a small chuckle. "And Vidina has taken the traveling well. I'm glad we got to come."

"Hey, and now we're all here!" Tidus pipped in. "It's just like old times."

"Almost." Yuna interjected with a small chuckle. "We're just lacking Kimahri."

"Well, since you two are here, maybe we should tell you." Paine suddenly suggested.

"Tell us what?" Wakka asked.

"Um, well..." Tidus began with a nervous laugh, "it's a bit of a long story. You've missed a lot since we last saw you."

"We don't mind. Vidina is happy and I want to know more about Auron's visions."

"Lets find a place to sit then." Auron suggested, so they all walked together towards the vendor square where they knew there would be benches and tables and took their places around a large stone table covered in a bright red and blue cloth.

Once everyone was settled, Auron began where they left off in Besaid. There was a lot of information and both Wakka and Lulu grew more intrigued and surprised, and concerned as the story progressed. By the end, their eyes were wide and Lulu was holding her baby a little tighter and a little closer to her chest.

"Rin is still on the Celsius." Paine said. "Since this afternoon, nobody has been down there to check on him, but we know the demon is consuming him as we speak."

"Then what? Will he get out somehow and start devouring others?" Lulu asked with horror.

"We don't know...but I doubt he plans to jump from one body to another." Auron replied. "If that had been his plan he would have done it by now. He seems fixated on Rin.

"What _are_ his plans then, ya?" Wakka asked asked with a frown.

"Power." He replied without hesitation. "It's obvious. Yu Yevon wanted power, so he became Sin, Seymour wanted power, so he killed his father to become Maester, Mika wanted power so he remained an unsent so he could remain a Maester. Shadow wanted power and went after Cynyr; he still is, too. It's all rather elementary."

"Well, yes." Lulu began with a huff. "But I'm asking a more in depth question. Once he has complete control over Rin, what next? Who is he after? I think Cynyr and Shadow's resurrection coincide a little too close to be a coincident. How do we know he doesn't already know she's not here yet? He could just be bidding his time for now."

"I believe you're right." Auron said with a nod.

"So he's after Cynyr?" Tidus stated, but it came out as more of a question.

"Excellent observation, Tidus. Have you not been listening?" Auron said sarcastically with a smirk. Tidus crossed his arms, opening his mouth to retort something when Rikku spoke first.

"I think he's after revenge if you ask me."

"That's only part of it." Auron replied.

"I wonder what he plans to do if he actually obtained Cynyr's power." Paine said thoughtfully. "It sounds to me that when he was collecting all those souls two years ago, he was planning ahead all this time. He must have known he might lose two and half years ago...so he left behind traces of himself in case he needed a plan B. A surprise attack."

"He's a coward." Auron said with a harsh laugh. "And he's about to get his own surprise attack from us."

"Speaking of which," Wakka said and they all looked up at him as he pointed towards the sky, "we should head to the beach now, ya? According to your vision, she'll be here any minute now." Auron looked up and stood as he saw that the sun was setting fast to the east. Everyone else followed suit.

"We should hurry then." He said, and before he could let anyone else speak or do anything else, he turned and started off towards the beach. With each step his hope that he had been trying so hard to press down swelled three times bigger. He knew better than to hope for something like this, but with all the visions and the elements, Shadow's return, and the last vision he received from Ida...he just knew it had to be her. _I just don't want to be disappointed is all._

 _Cynyr...I've missed you._

Once the ground changed from dirt to sand, Auron slowed as he looked down the beach towards the water. The Celsius stood near by, quiet and still. Brother, Buddy, and Shinra were up on its deck, looking out at the sunset when they spotted Auron and the others. They waved to them but stayed where they were.

"This is it." Auron murmured to himself, his heart beating a little faster now, nervousness and excitement welling up inside his chest so fast it felt light and ready to burst. The bright yellow and orange sun was just over the horizon, just like the vision.

He turned around to find the others gathering around behind me and he nodded silently at them. They smiled or nodded back and they began their decent down the beach towards the water. Auron was almost at the water's edge when the party behind him stopped to watch.

He pulled out the necklace he had made not too long ago and took one last look at it, sad to have to see it go. It was all once a part of her, it was all he had left. Now, he would have to let these go as well. He would be trusting a vision, something he couldn't touch, and throwing the necklace out into the sea. Clenching his fist around it, he squinted up at the setting sun.

 _Please..._

He set his jaw in determination as he removed the necklace from around his neck, pulled his arm back as he got ready for the throw, then with all the strength he had left in him, the love, the anger, the fear, the hope, all of it along with the necklace, he threw as hard as he could towards the open waters.

He watched it sail across the waves, glinting in the last light of the sun that was sinking past the horizon and disappeared somewhere beneath the waves. How this tiny necklace was going to some how meet up with the last element that Cynyr had left on Spira, he did not know, but he had faith.

For a long time, nothing happened. The waves continued to crash against the shore, the sun continued to sink lower in the sky and a breeze whipped back his coat and hair. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath now, waiting, watching, and hoping.

Slowly, though, the hope began to drain from him when he still did not see anything falling from the sky like that of what he had seen in his vision. Not even a bird could be seen in the pastel sky. Finally, knitting his brows together, he turned to face the others. He didn't know what to say, but from the looks on his friend's faces, they weren't sure what to say either.

So, in silence, he joined them and stared down at the sand at his feet. Anger soon took place where his disappointment once was. He was angry with himself, with Ida, and with Shadow. All this running about and searching, all the visions, the hope...all of it was for nothing. Had it even really been visions from Ida, or visions at all?

 _What if this was all something I made up...and I was just too desperate to admit it?_ He thought to himself then was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he heard Rikku gasp. He turned to her, the orange light of the sun shining on her face as she pointed back towards the ocean with wide green eyes.

"Look!"

Everyone immediately looked up and Auron spun around, searching frantically for what Rikku had seen. Then, he saw it and froze. Just like his vision, a shining streak of light was falling from the sky towards the ocean, gradually becoming larger as it neared the ocean. Later, it would be explained to him how when he had thrown the necklace into the sea, the connection linked between it and the armor at the bottom was so strong that it went shooting through the the depths until it collided with the breastplate, creating all of Cynyr's Pyerflies which eventually would join with her spirit that fell from the sky.

"Whoa..." He heard Wakka gasp in awe.

"It's...her." Yuna whispered, barely audible, as if she too were afraid that the falling girl would suddenly disappear or turn out to be nothing at all. Auron, facing the ocean now, watched with his own wide eyes, hardly believing what he was seeing; it was like watching a thousand Pyerflies swim together in a beautiful ball of light. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought he was still dreaming. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Tidus's familiar voice.

"Go to her."

He turned his head just enough to look at him. The blonde smiled at him and he returned it with a smirk. Finally, without another word, Auron stepped away from the group and began to walk out towards the waters as the falling ball of light got even larger, just yards away now from the crashing waves.

It sang as it fell, the songs growing louder as it came nearer, and once Auron had reached the water's edge he didn't even stop there. He began to wade out into it, the strong waters lapping and tugging at his feet and ankles. Finally, with a _woosh_ the giant orb of light landed with a splash in the water just a couple of yard away from where he stood, shin deep. An even brighter light from beneath the waves where it had landed exploded and stretched horizontally through the water before dimming to nothing.

He waited, wondering if he should swim out to her or if he should wait for her to come to him. Before he could make a decision, Pyerflies came rising up out of the water, singing softly and floating upwards back to the sky where it had come from. His heart skipped and his eyes widened with fear.

It was ridiculous, but had she just died right before him? Was he suppose to catch her or perhaps swim out to her? Instead, he had been standing there waiting and deciding for so long that he had let her drown! What an idiot he was! But as the Pyerflies continued their way upwards, he realized there were too many of them to all be hers. If any of them were hers to begin with. They all just kept coming until they seemed to make a shaft of light that reached the sky. And behind it, he could see a form rising up out of the water.

He took a step forward, then stopped as the last of the Pyerflies disappeared and before him stood an elegant figure in gold and red wearing a silver helmet with a long, dark purple tail that billowed behind them. The figure's eyes were in shadows, but Auron knew it was her. Everything about her spoke Cynyr.

Finally, she lifted her hand and removed the helmet from her head, long, brown, wavy hair cascading down her back and shoulders. In the last light of the sun, her lips curved into a as she spoke.

"It's you..."

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

Tears sprang into my eyes when I saw him standing there in the water before me, the sun's rays of golden light bathed over him. He was younger, still handsome, with both eyes, and no scars or wrinkles between his brows. He was beautiful and I couldn't wait to lay my lips on his and hold him close to me.

"Auron..." I heard my voice crack and quickly stopped when he suddenly took another step forward, saying my name.

"Cynyr." That was all it took. As soon as my name left his lips, tears spilled from my eyes and a sob erupted from my very soul as I broke into a run. Within seconds I collapsed in his open arms and we both buried out heads into each others shoulders.

I felt a tear from Auron land on my shoulder and I lost it. I cried harder, sobbing and breathing heavily. I was a complete mess and I was sure I was embarrassing myself, but I didn't care. All the pain from our separation spilled out along with my tears and I didn't stop until I was sure I had nothing left inside to spill.

"Never again." I gasped out as I pulled away from him and he looked into my eyes and took hold of my face.

"I won't let it." He promised before pressing his mouth against mine in a passionate kiss I hadn't known could be so powerful. I fell into the kiss, returning it hungrily and happily. I grabbed his jacket and pulled his body closer to mine while his fingers slid gently over the tender skin of my neck.

I shuddered with the overwhelming feeling of the passion we were sharing and he slowly pulled away from me, concern written on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I breathed, "just overwhelming. And I'm _madly_ in love with you." I laughed as I said the last part, wiping at my face. He smirked.

"Just wait until I get you in bed." Heat rose to my face as my whole body seemed to tingle with excitement and embarrassment. I didn't think words like that were even in Auron's vocabulary, but hearing them certainly made it sound ten times sexier. Then, someone from behind us cleared their throat we both turned to look.

"Hey! We're still here too, ya!" Wakka called out with a small wave and a grin. Everyone began to laugh and I found myself blushing again, but laughing. Auron looked a bit flustered and immediately turned his stoic look on before he began to lead me towards the shore and I held tightly to his hand, fearing that if I let go...I might disappear, or that this dream would end. Was it a dream? Was this really real?

"Nice entrance." Tidus said with a wink.

"Lady Cynyr..." Yuna gasped with a huge smile before running up to me and giving me a big hug.

"You're really alive!" Rikku exclaimed, joining in on the hug. Eventually, the others joined too and I laughed as more tears fell from my face. When they parted from me I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand before finally catching my breath to speak.

"You have no idea how much I've missed all of you. I'm so glad I'm back." Suddenly, I gasped and spun to Auron who looked genuinely startled by this sudden outburst.

"And you!" He blinked. I placed fists on my hips and I glared up at him, though I wasn't really angry...okay, but maybe just a little. "How dare you keep me waiting; all that time in the Farplane, I had been waiting for you to call upon your memory of me...but you never came!" Auron blinked again before suddenly becoming flustered and was actually turning a nice shade of red as he averted his eyes from me.

"Oh, ho, ho!" Tidus laughed. "You're in trouble now, old man!" He immediately glared at the young man before turning his gaze back to me. I glared right back.

"Explain." I demanded as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Uh, I'd rather talk about this in private." He quickly replied, clearing his throat once as he avoided eye contact. I sighed, letting my arms fall to my side before I eventually looked down at the sand.

"You really don't know..."

"Ah...well..." A woman's voice suddenly began slowly from behind me. I turned to her, confused, because I had never seen her before.

"Oh, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm-"

"Oh, that's Paine!" Rikku interrupted with a bounce and a grin. Paine glowered at her.

"I can introduce myself, thank you." Rikku blushed.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Well, in any case!" Tidus exclaimed. "I say we celebrate!"

"Not yet." Auron quickly interjected before the rest of the group could join in on his excitement. All eyes fell on him.

"We still have to do something about Rin and Shadow. Who knows what's happened all this time that we've been away."

"Wait...you left him alone?" I asked with my heart thundering in my chest. "Where is he?" I demanded before anyone could answer my first question.

"Calm down." Auron began. "They're locked up in the engine room of the Celsius...but only just recently he has managed to take more control over Rin."

"We also discovered that Rikku held the last piece of Shadow's soul the hard way." Tidus added solemnly.

"You cam in contact with him?" I asked with wide eyes as I looked at Rikku. She was looking down at her feet.

"Rikku?" I asked softly, but through her silence it made it clear to me that they had touched. Shadow had the last piece, he was complete, and for all I knew he had already taken over Rin's body, soul, and mind. Setting my jaw with determination and brows furrowed, I looked up at the Celsius.

"I'm going to go see him."

I began walking past the others, Tidus calling after me, but I broke into a run and went to open my wings when I suddenly stopped.

"Cynyr, wait!" They were calling, catching up with me.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked when she saw my face. I stared down at the sand, focusing my mind on my back, my shoulder blades, the spaces inside me where my wings were suppose to sprout out of, gone. I breathed in, my smaller lungs filling with air. I didn't have to test out anything else; I knew my inhuman strength and high metabolism wasn't there either. I was still recuperating.

* * *

Uh oh! How long will they have to wait until she gets her powers back? Will it be too late by then to save Rin? Who knows...Rin may die after all. Leave a review, please and thank you! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Here we go! Another chapter! I'm so excited! Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

 _~Cynyr~_

"I forgot." I whispered, feeling everyone's eyes staring at me with concern and curiosity.

"You forgot...what?" Yuna asked as she laid a hand on my shoulder and locked her gaze on me with her bi-colored ones. I bit my lip.

"Ida told me it would take time...but now- I didn't think...Rin."

"Cynyr." I looked up when I heard Auron say my name and he was looking at me intently now, worry etched on his face as well.

"Ida said my gifts wouldn't return to me right away. It would take time. But Rin...he needs me!" I exclaimed as I stood up straighter and turned to face everyone.

"Hang on." Wakka began with crossed arms. "Why don't we all go in and check on him. We'll stand outside the room where it's safe." He shrugged. "Maybe one of us can call out to him. If he answers, he's okay, if he doesn't...well..." He shook his head sadly and I clenched my teeth.

"If Shadow takes full control of Rin...Rin no longer exists." I said in a low voice. Everyone grew silent. "He no longer exists here or in the Farplane. He just becomes Shadow's vessel that Shadow will fully control."

"Ida told you this?" Auron asked and I nodded.

"This is my fault this has happened and I'm here to fix it. Maybe I don't have my powers, but maybe there's still something I can do. Perhaps I could talk to him."

"An enemy like Shadow would be hard to distract." I turned to Paine who stepped up, her arms crossed.

"So...you've seen what Shadow is capable of?" I asked slowly.

"Pretty much." Paine replied with a shrug. "Oh, I guess you don't know what happened in Gagazet."

"No, what?" I asked fearfully and looked around at the others.

"To keep this short," Auron began, "Rin went in search of Kelk Ronso because he was specialized in exorcism. When he found out he was dead they brought in one of Kelk's apprentices. Unfortunately, Shadow didn't like what she was trying to do and forced Rin to nearly choke the poor girl to death."

I gasped in horror as everyone else nodded solemnly in confirmation. Finally, I had had enough. I spun on my heel, wings, power, or not I was going to go see Rin, more specifically, Shadow.

"Where are you going?" Auron called after me, but I didn't answer as I walked faster towards the Celsius. Eventually, everyone followed and once I was inside I stopped to look around.

"You have no idea where you're even going." Auron remarked from beside me. I crossed my arms, harrumphing before turning to him.

"Show me where he is."

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

"We'll stay up here if that's okay." Wakka said from behind and I turned as I watched him and Lulu stand closer together. It was then that I noticed the bundle she was holding, close to her chest and hidden. I frowned and was about to ask when Auron began to push past me and lead the way, so I turned and followed.

 _I guess those two finally got together...but what was Lulu holding?_ The thought of a child occurred to me, but I shook my head thinking it couldn't possibly be so if they had been traveling with everyone else.

"My guess, is Shadow can sense our presence when we're close enough." Auron said as we walked down a flight of stairs. "Earlier today when Rikku and I were coming down to give him his meal, we had just come a few feet from the door when Rin called for help."

"That's when I ran in to find him holding one of his fingers at a painful angle." Rikku added next. "Shadow must have forced him to call out...then he grabbed me and I felt this cold pain in my chest before it slowly moved through my arms and hands and then it was gone."

"Creepy." Tidus commented from behind me.

"Shadow only wants me." I stated. "It's obvious. He wants my powers so he can become stronger. I'm sure he plans to take over Spira and even the Farplane if he can manage that."

"Sounds far fetched to me, but I guess giving him enough time, Shadow could do it." Auron replied.

"My question is, if he wants you, Cynyr, then why even go near him?" Yuna asked thoughtfully. "I mean...I understand this is your duty, to destroy him, but...how will you even do it when you can't even get too close to him?"

"Very carefully." I replied with a twitch of my brow.

"Don't get cocky...you know how dangerous he is, especially now without your powers. You couldn't even scratch him." Auron pointed out. I wanted to say something back but decided against it. Now was not the time to be a smart ass.

"This is it." Auron said suddenly as they stopped short inside the corridor they had been walking down. A door on the left wall just yards away stood quietly with a huge padlock.

"Stay back, I'll go first." He instructed and I crossed my arms. I wanted to ignore him and just walk right up to the door, bang on it, unlock it and stride right in. But I knew better. I especially wasn't about to put all of my friends in danger. I made a promise after all. Not just to others but to myself.

"Rin?" Auron called as he got closer to the door, his footsteps echoing off the walls.

"There's more than one of you." A voice called back. It was an eerie, deep, and gravely voice. My eye brows rose in surprise from the sound of it. Yuna gasped slightly and Rikku clamped a hand over her mouth as she took several steps back. Tidus, Paine, and Yuna did the same without having to be told, but I remained where I was.

If he could sense us all this far away and already knew how many there was of us, there was no point in stepping back. I shifted my weight to one leg and watched as Auron looked from me to the door.

"I'm guessing I'm really talking to Shadow." Auron replied and the voice returned with a chuckle. It was a mixture of both Rin and Shadow's voice, ehoing off of one another in an eerie tone that sent chills up my back and arms.

"I was told..." Shadow growled, "that Cynyr was dead." He didn't sound very happy about it and I found myself smirking.

"Rin told you then?"

"Is it true?" Shadow asked in a louder voice, impatient with him now. Auron turned to look at me as he finally replied.

"Yes." A shout of anger rang through the room and the corridor, causing everyone to jump.

"Get me out of here." He demanded.

"That's not going to happen." Auron replied sternly. "What have you done to Rin?"

"He's a goner!" Shadow snorted. "I've taken over his mind and body!"

"But not his soul?"

"Not yet." Shadow gave a throaty laugh. "But when I do, I'll break this door down and make sure every last one of you are dead before I head to the Farplane. And there's _nothing_ you can do about it!"

"The Farplane?" Auron began again. "Why there?"

"You idiot, I want Cynyr! Why else would I go there?" Shadow exclaimed loudly.

"And what if she were alive? Would you leave Rin alone?" There was a loud snort followed by laughter as it sounded as though Shadow were rolling in the floor with amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"You humans _are_ funny!" He gasped out between laughs. "I have to have a body, one way or another. Whether it's Rin's, yours, or Cynyr's." He explained. "In order for my reincarnation to be complete, my soul must inhabit a body. Once I've taken over their soul, I will transform into a new person. Out with the old, in with the new."

I could almost hear him grinning as he said the last part and it made me want to walk in there and rip his throat out. I would have if it wasn't for the fact that it was also Rin's throat. I clenched my fists.

"What, so you could possess anybody?" Auron questioned further and there was a pause before Shadow replied.

"I could...but it would be a waste of my time and energy. I only want Cynyr! But apparently, she's dead! What happened, Auron?" Shadow suddenly said in a taunting voice. "I thought you were the _legendary guardian!_ The great protector! Didn't you love her? Weren't you suppose to _protect_ her?"He chuckled low in his throat. "Looks like you didn't try hard enough."

Auron's brows furrowed and I had finally had enough of this chit chat between the two. I knew Auron was just trying to get information out of him, but I had heard enough information to confirm he was still a heartless little whiny bitch. On top of that, I was done listening to his obnoxious voice, him taunt and torture Auron, and act as if he was better than anybody here.

"You will never be half the man that Auron is!" I called out as I strode over to where Auron stood. He looked up at me, stunned that I had just blown my cover.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Oh, so one of you got brave?" Shadow chuckled, but he abruptly stopped when I walked right up to the door and banged on it hard and loud.

"Hey there, you weak minded decaying pile of shit!" This time, it was my turn to taunt back and I had his full attention. I grinned maliciously when I heard him sputter with both shock and rage.

"What's going on in there?" I shouted as I banged on the door again. "Did you finally realize how ugly and pathetic you were so you took someone elses body? And now you're just hiding out!? How _sorry_ and _miserable_ you really are." I sang the last part sarcastically, smirking with satisfaction as I heard him sputter again and then start shouting back at me, but I just leaned against the door with one arm as I looked over at the others with a shake of my head like a disappointed mother might do as her child threw a temper tantrum.

"Who do you think you are calling _me_ that!? You talk so big, but you're still on the other side of that door! Maybe you should come in here and say that again, you low life!"

"Cynyr...what. Are. You. Doing?" Auron said through clenched teeth behind me. I turned to him with a grin.

"Making him mad."

"And exactly _how_ will that help us _save_ Rin and destroy _him?_ " He was glaring at me now.

"You'll see." I said with a shrug as I turned back to the door, Shadow's shouts continuing.

"What? You don't remember me?" I called out to him. He grew silent as I went on. "Oh, I'm _crushed._ How could you forget an old enemy of yours? The one who beat you, two and half years ago?" My words were dripping with sarcasm and I was enjoying every second of it. "You know, the prettier one, the stronger one! Because I certainly remember _you_...Isidore."

I said his name slowly and dramatically, provoking him and enjoying every bit of it as I waited with anticipation for his response. I smiled when I heard him gasp and then there was a very long silence.

"Oh Issy, _cat_ got your tongue?"

I immediately burst out laughing at this one, recalling the first time we met two years ago in the Travel Agency on the Highroad. He had shown up in the form of a malicious cat, taunting and laughing at me. _Oh, how the tables. Have. Turned._

"YOU!" Shadow practically screamed, causing us all to jump back in surprise. Both Rikku and Yuna screamed and Auron went so far as to draw his sword.

"Yeah, miss me?" I retorted with a smirk.

"I've had enough of your insults!" He exclaimed. "And how _dare_ you use my given name!"

"What?" I sang. "I think it suits you. How about I call you Issy."

"ENOUGH!" He roared. "How are you even here! I was told you were dead!"

"Oh I was." I replied calmly. "But now I'm back. Back to kick your sorry ass again!"

"The dead. Stay. Dead!"

"Ha! Then why are you still here?" I mocked.

"Alright, _your_ party's over too." Auron growled in my ear, grabbed my arm and began dragging me away.

"Hey!" I protested, but he ignored me as Shadow continued to shout and bang on the door behind us. Reluctantly, I followed him and the others out of the corridor, up the stairs, and all the way back to the Bridge where Brother was shouting something at a little Al Bhed boy, Buddy was shaking his head, Wakka was watching with crossed arms, and Lulu was glaring at Brother.

"Hey, what's going on? You picking on Shinra again?" Rikku demanded. She stood in front of her brother, crossed her arms, and glowered at him. He crossed his arms too.

"Shinra doesn't believe Cynyr has actual wings." The Al Bhed boy sighed as he typed something on the screen in front of him before turning around to face everyone. He looked first at me, then at the others with a raised brow before turning back.

"Argh!" Brother exclaimed with frustration. "She doesn't have them out now. Show him, Cynyr!" He turned to me and I held my hands up with a shake of my head.

"Sorry dude, but I have to wait for my powers to regenerate before I can show anybody anything."

"And to defeat Shadow. Not taunt him." Auron added with a glare in my direction. "What were you doing down there? Trying to make the situation worse? You know if he escapes before your powers return, no one gets out of this alive."

"What happened down there?" Lulu asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we heard a lot of yelling." Wakka added.

"Cynyr was basically taunting Shadow." Paine explained as she crossed her arms too.

"What? Like we can't kill him with are weapons?" Tidus asked with a frown.

"No. He's too strong." I replied. "Besides, he'd just keep a force field up around him the whole time you were beating on him. Only my Energui can push through it." I sighed as I looked back up at Auron who was still glaring at me.

It was hard to believe the the kiss we had just shared moments ago on the beach had actually happened now that he stood before me glaring with such frustration.

"Dare I assume you have a plan?" He finally asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Pray tell." Lulu remarked. I glanced around at the others. They were all waiting and looked just as expectant as Auron was.

"Ida gave me something that would help me defeat him." I reached into the pocket of my still damp tunic and pulled out a palm sized stone that could have easily been mistaken for a white pancake if not for its slight transparency and shine to it.

"A rock?" Auron scoffed as he raised a brow.

"Great. We'll just throw that at him and everything will be fine." Tidus exclaimed with sarcasm. Lulu held a hand to her forehead as she shook her head with disapproval. Wakka smacked his and both Yuna and Rikku exchanged glances.

"I'm going to take a wild guess," Paine began, "that stone is more than just a rock."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed dramatically as I threw a hand in Paine's direction. "The only person in the room who has _some_ confidence in me is the woman I _just_ met."

I glared at them all as I gripped the stone in my fist and all eyes fell downward in shame before I finally said through clenched teeth, " _obviously_ , this is no ordinary stone. Do you all really take me for a fool?" Without waiting for an answer, I began to explain the stone's purpose.

"This stone is called a Soul Stone, but in this state it is more specifically known as an _Empty_ Soul Stone. It's exactly what it sounds like; empty of a soul. Ida told me they are created in the Farplane by the waterfalls. At the bottom of the waterfalls, there lay these and they are meant to lock a soul inside for as long as you wish."

"Why would something like that exist?" Tidus asked.

"When a person dies," I continued, "they go to the Farplane. But those who were once a danger here in Spira also pose a danger to the Farplane. Therefore, it is the High Fayth's job to use a stone like this one on them before they enter the afterlife. It's an everlasting prison and only the one who sealed the soul can let that soul free. However, as you all understand, when the living go to visit the 'Farplane' to see the memory's of their loved ones they are still able to conjure up that memory of said dangerous person. It is just an image after all."

"But for those who have died who wish to see their loved ones too are able to pass through what we call a Window that reveals the other side where the living stands. This would be something those locked souls cannot do. When you're inside the Window, we cannot speak because it's not a communicator, it's just a window. You look out...to see those whom you are no longer with." My voice quieted as I explained this last part, my eyes momentarily falling on Auron.

For a moment, he kept his gaze on me, then he turned away and I sighed a heavy sigh. "Anyway, that's what this stone is for."

"And we are meant to use this on Shadow?" Auron confirmed and I nodded as I handed it to him. He let it rest in his palm as he tested its weight.

"It becomes heavier once a soul inhabits it. And don't worry...there's a phrase you have to use while holding the stone to the person's chest, so it's harmless." I assured.

"But...Cynyr." Yuna began gently, and I turned to her curiously.

"How will you separate Rin's soul from Shadow's?"

"I will say his name at the end of the phrase and only his soul will enter the stone." I explained. "However, if Shadow manages to take over Rin's body and soul completely...then it's too late to save him. I will still use the stone one way or another...but saving Rin's life is preferred."

"I see." Yuna said quietly. She looked up at Rikku who was crossing her arms and glaring down at the floor. I could tell she was worried about Rin and angry at Shadow. She'd been through a lot. _We'll get him back, Rikku. I promise._

* * *

There seems to be a 50/50 chance of saving Rin's life here, and it all depends on whether Cynyr's powers come back in time, PLUS, she has to try to seal Shadow's soul without getting ripped to shreds! How will this even work!? Guess you'll need to stick around to find out because it's not going to be an easy fight! ;) Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Crap is about to hit the fan. But reviews make everything better. ;)

* * *

Chapter Twenty

 _~Rin~_

Rin could no longer feel his body. It wasn't there anymore, it was as if his head was attached to some other body or his mind was just floating in space. Every now and then he was able to take back control of his limbs, but it didn't last long. He had even lost control of his own voice. His mind was the only thing left and he knew it wouldn't be long before Shadow had that too.

He was exhausted and felt like giving up right there. When Shadow took control of his body, using it to do as he wanted, he went in and out of consciousness. Just a few minutes ago, he experienced his body being slammed against the metal door of the engine room, his fists flying and his feet kicking.

He had heard Auron's voice outside the door, but soon after he heard a different voice. It was familiar, angry, and taunting. At the time, he hadn't figured it out, but now he was certain; especially with the way Shadow was yelling. It was Cynyr. She had come back! And just in time too...or was it already too late?

 _Will she be able to stop him...and save me?_ He wondered in a black cold corner of his mind, far from Shadow's reach. He knew he would take over that part of his mind too, in time, and he dreaded it and tried with all his might to keep him out when he threatened Rin over and over.

"Oh Rin!" Shadow's voice suddenly sang out inside his mind. He mentally curled up and pressed himself farther back out of his reach, wishing he could escape.

"You'll be too weak to resist me soon enough so you might as well give up now." He snarled.

"I will never let you have me."

"I already do." Rin clenched his teeth and mentally reached out for his legs, willing them to move. Shadow began to laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up." Rin growled as he continued to push Shadow away. The demon only continued to laugh as every effort failed. Still, Rin tried until he could feel himself opening his eyes of his own will and looking up at the metal door just in front of him. He heard foot steps approaching and he struggled for control of his legs and arms again.

Shadow growled with frustration and pulled Rin's arms back behind him. He gasped and tried again as the footsteps became louder and he did all he could to reclaim his hearing as well so that Shadow didn't hear them.

"Let go you fool! You're mine!" Shadow exclaimed, but Rin pushed him farther back into his mind until he was nothing more than a muffled cry. Eventually, he took back his arms just as the footsteps stopped right outside the doors.

"Shadow or Rin?" A voice called from the other side. Rin's heart fluttered at the familiar voice and he swallowed hard before he tried to speak.

"Rin! It's me! But I won't last long. Cynyr?"

"Rin! Oh my gosh!" Cynyr's voice called back with excitement and relief.

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine." Rin stammered, almost losing his voice as he felt Shadow gripping at his throat.

"Look...Cynyr. I can't hold him off for much longer. Is there anything you can do...to save me and get rid of him?" He asked as quickly as possible, refusing to allow Shadow listen in on their conversation.

"Can Shadow hear us?" Cynyr suddenly asked and Rin grimaced, knowing with each passing second Shadow was gaining on him.

"No. Can you save me?" Rin rushed as he held a shaking hand up to the door. There was a pause from the other side and Rin began to fear the worst. _Please say you can, please say you can._ He thought.

"I can..." came her voice, but she sounded sad, "so long as he doesn't take full control of you. If he does...there will be nothing I can do for you."

"But...you can still defeat him...you can still save Spira?" He gasped out, his heart hammering inside his chest too fast. Shadow was getting desperate.

"Yes. I have what I need."

"Please...Cynyr." Rin managed one last time.

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

I pressed a hand to the door and leaned closer to hear Rin. As his voice became quieter and more strained it became harder to hear and understand him. I wondered just how hard it was for Rin right now to regain control of his body while trying to keep Shadow at bay. He had to have been in a great deal of pain, mentally, and physically.

"Please...Cynyr."

"Rin? Yes? Are you alright?" I practically pleaded, pressing myself against the door, waiting and listening.

"Come inside...please. Get it done now...while I still have control." Came his voice, stronger now but he still sounded exhausted. Up until now, I told myself that it was possible Shadow was just playing as Rin, but now it sounded more like Rin than ever and my heart ached for him. Regardless, I wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Rin...I can't. I don't have the key." I lied as I listened for his response. I half hoped it would be Rin who would answer, confirming that it really was him, and half hoped Shadow would reveal himself. However, if it really was Shadow just acting as Rin, then it meant he was already gone.

 _He will have died...alone. In pain..._ I squeezed my eyes shut as tears threatened to spill over my face. I was so tired of the pain, in my friends, in Spira, and in me.

"Can you use your powers?" Rin asked hopefully. I bit my lip, not expecting this answer. Neither Rin nor Shadow knew about my powers being in a state of regeneration so I couldn't even chance telling him that.

Looking over my shoulder, I locked eyes with Auron who stood at the base of the stairs far enough away from Shadow's senses. So far, it seemed to have worked. Well behind him stood the others, except Lulu and her baby who were waiting back inside the Bridge, watching and waiting from a security camera.

I had to make a decision now. I had to let them know whether Rin was alive or gone. The plan was to figure that out and hope that Rin was still alive, go inside, and seal Shadow within the stone. So far, Rin had not asked what method I would use to destroy Shadow.

If it really was Shadow who had been talking to me all this time, my guess was that he would have asked that by now. But for someone who was desperate to live and be rid of a demon that possessed them would only plead they hurry and get it done. Honestly, either part would be easy to play whether it was Shadow or not. Shutting my eyes, I made my decision. _It's Rin. He's still alive._

Finally, I opened my eyes and raised an arm to signal to Auron and the others my decision. Even from this far, I could see the relief that washed over them, their bodies relaxing as hope filled them. However, they still looked nervous and remained with a hand on their weapons. Especially Auron. If anything, he was skeptical and pulled out his sword anyway.

Taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly before I finally spoke again. "Rin...I'm coming in."

"Please...hurry!" Rin rasped as I heard him shuffle away. It sounded like he was sitting on the ground. Perhaps Shadow still had some control over his limbs after all. I bit down hard on my lower lip as I dug out the key, unlocked the padlock, and opened the door.

"Rin?" I called in nervously as I looked around the enormous metal room; there was a staircase to my left and right that led down to the airship's heart.

"Yes, down here." He gasped somewhere to my left and I finally walked in enough to find him leaned against the wall beside the door, breathing heavy, and giving me that all too familiar smile. I smiled back as my body relaxed and I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alive!" I exclaimed as I quickly went to him, kneeling before him.

"How much longer can you hold him off?"

"I'm slipping fast." Rin grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and I felt my heart skip inside my chest, panic beginning to rise up.

"Do it now." Rin whispered, clutching at his chest before I finally took action. I reached into my pocket and withdrew the stone.

"It will only take a second-" I was abruptly cut off as my body was suddenly flung to the right wall just beside the staircase. In an instant I was grabbed and pressed roughly against the cold metal wall, pinned there like a butterfly as strong hands gripped my wrists. I gasped, trying to catch my breath and figure out what had just happened. Then, I looked up in horror.

Rin stood before me, but his eyes had changed from green to red; they blazed like the sun as his once kind smile turned into that of a victorious and malicious one. I shook my head, eyes wide.

"No...Rin...I thought-"

"You're so easily deceived!" Shadow laughed.

"Let go of me." I hissed, my head still spinning from the sudden jolt my body received. I immediately heard footsteps running down the corridor just outside, but Shadow didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care because he just stood there grinning at me.

"Why should I let you go?" He asked casually. "So you can get _rid_ of me?" He snarled and rolled his eyes. "As if I would let that happen!"

"Cynyr!" We both turned to the sound of Auron's voice and Shadow smirked.

"Ah, look who's come to join us, Cynyr. You're knight in shinning armor!" He laughed as I struggled to get free, but he suddenly pulled my wrists down to my sides and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Why don't we give him a bit of show?" Though he had whispered, it had been loud enough for Auron to hear.

"Step away from her!" Auron demanded as he took a step inside the room, his sword raised. Shadow grinned as he gave him one last look before turning back to me. Then, he pressed his lips against mine. I gasped in shock against him as I watched him change his appearance back to Rin. Confusion and Anger rose up inside me as I struggled to free myself from him, but I was too weak in my natural human form.

I heard Auron suck in a sharp breath and I felt my weak body, my powerless, weak human body become practically limp in Shadow's overpowering grip and kiss. I could sense him trying to drain me of my power but I had none to begin with.

Just as soon as I had realized it, Shadow did to and he broke away angrily as he snarled at me. "Where are your powers?" He said through clenched teeth, letting go of me as he stepped away and then turned to Auron smugly. I crumpled to the ground.

"Ha, I've waited a long time to see that look on your face."

 _He tried to drain me of my power..._ I thought as I stared wide eyed at the floor _And I didn't have it. He couldn't get it. ...he could have won just now. Just like that, he could have taken my power and I would never defeat him!_

For the first time, I was glad I had gone and done something so recklessly without my powers...but it would never remove the shame and humiliation I felt after Shadow kissed me right in front of Auron, and he had done it with Rin's body.

"Step. Away. From. Her." I heard Auron growl from the door way. I looked up and saw him holding his sword up, ready to strike as Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, and Paine joined him from behind, mixed expressions on their faces. _When did they arrived? Did they see the kiss too?_

"What? You think you can stop me?" Shadow laughed with amusement, watching as each person withdrew a weapon. I shook my head, trying to say something, but I was too weak to say anything. My voice just wouldn't come out. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to just lay down and sleep. _Such a useless body...without my powers..._

"Ohhhhh..." Shadow said suddenly, appearing to realize something he hadn't before. I managed to look up as he slowly turned back to me. There was anger in his blood red eyes as well as mockery.

"You _have_ no powers! So what was your plan?" He shouted, yanking me to my feet. "What was it? Huh? Did you think that just because you don't have any powers anymore I would have no reason to be here and just...disappear?" He began laughing again, throwing back his head as it rang through the room and the corridors behind us.

"What do we do now?" I heard Rikku whimper from the doorway, but Shadow was suddenly reaching into my pocket and before I or anyone else could do anything, he had pulled out the Soul Stone and was glaring at it.

"This is what you had planned!"

"No..." I gasped out before he let me drop to the floor with a bang. Finally, Auron came rushing in, his sword raised and I lifted a hand up with panic in my eyes.

"Don't!"

But Auron swung anyway. Shadow watched as the sword came down, a grin on Rin's face, the face that did not belong to him. Within inches from his face, the sword stopped and Auron was frozen in place. He grunted and gripped his sword tighter, trying to move, but he couldn't.

Shadow lifted his arm high above his head and before I could say or do anything, he swung his arm down and Auron was flung across the room where he slammed into the opposite wall with a loud bang. He immediately dropped to the floor, motionless, as his sword clanged down the stairs.

"Auron!" I screamed, finding renewed energy in me me now. The others gasped and both Tidus and Wakka ran to his side.

"Cynyr..." I looked up at Shadow, enraged and ready to strike, but I stopped short when I realized I was now looking at Rin. His eyes were green again, exhaustion and death written all over his pale and sweating face. This time, I was looking and speaking to Rin.

"Rin." I breathed.

"I'm...so sorry." He whispered before dropping the soul stone to the floor and crumpling to the ground in an effort to move away from it. I watched with wide eyes as his body jerked, his muscles twitched, and a groan escaped his lips.

"Hurry..." Rin rasped and I finally took action, grabbed the stone and stood.

"Tidus, Yuna." I called out to my friends, my strength slowly returning now as adrenaline coursed through my body. "Get everyone out of here. Hurry!" Immediately, my friends jumped to their feet, hoisted Auron up, and drug him out of the room while Paine went and fetched his sword. As the last person began to leave whom had been Rikku, she turned to me and I took in a deep breath.

"Close and lock the door."

She stared at me, wide eyed and motionless. She looked from Rin then to me as she realized what I meant.

"Just do it!" I shouted. "Before he turns back."

Rikku nodded quickly, and without a word, began to shut the door. When it closed and I heard the pad lock being turned into place, I looked back at Rin whose eyes were flickering from green to red then back again. He said nothing as he struggled with the demon inside him.

"Rin..." I whispered and knelt before him cautiously, the stone clenched tightly in my hand, "I'm getting you out of this. Just...try to hold still." I placed the stone on his chest and took in a deep breath as anger and hope flashed over Rin's face. Two emotions, each from a different person. Finally, I began to chant the phrase Ida had taught me.

"Kyapucha, shiru, oyobi iji. Shadow."

I waited for something to happen, for Shadow to seep out of Rin and be sucked into the stone. I waited for his screams of defeat or for the stone to do something miraculous...but nothing happened.

"Did it work?" I whispered, then looked up at Rin whose eyes were green but flickered to red again and his body twitched. I shook my head, panic rising up inside my chest.

"No...this was suppose to work. Why isn't it working!" I shouted, then tried it again, yelling the words and Shadow's name again. Still, nothing happened and Rin was slowly losing the battle with Shadow. He was on his knees now, his fists clenched. I tried again, and again and still nothing happened.

"No!" I screamed with frustration, wanting to throw the useless stone but decided against it as I moved quickly to the door, pocketing it.

"Rikku!" I shouted, banging on the door. "Let me out! It's not working, something's wrong!"

I heard Rin groan before it changed into a chuckle. I spun around and faced Rin, but his eyes were red now and an evil grin was spread across his face.

"Rin, no! Please- Rikku!" I began to think she had completely misunderstood me and had left me here by myself when I heard the click of the pad lock and the door swung open. I stumbled out just as Shadow rushed forward.

"Close it!" I cried out in desperation and panic and Rikku screamed when she saw Shadow coming for the door. We both ran around the large door and began pushing it together. It slammed shut with a loud bang just before Shadow could reach it. Another bang followed as Rin's body was thrown against the heavy metal door and Shadow began to shout and curse.

"Lock it, quick."

"I'm trying!" Rikku's hands shook as she fumbled with the pad lock and I pressed my body against the door, trying to keep it from bursting back open from Shadow's weight behind it. Finally, I heard the click of the lock and looked down to confirm it was secure before I pushed myself away from it.

Breathing heavily with my heart thumping fiercely inside my chest, we stood there staring at the door with relief, fear, and panic. Shadow continued to yell and bang on the door relentlessly and I finally looked up at Rikku. She returned my gaze.

"What happened?" She said in a quivering voice.

* * *

Whoa! That was intense! Welp! Guess you'll have to wait until next week to read what happens next! Looks like Rin's done for after all... :( Or will he be strong enough to hold Shadow off for just a little bit longer? You'll find out in the next three chapters!


	21. Chapter 21

From the last chapter Cynyr and Rikku barely escaped with their lives as they slammed the door of the engine room to Shadow. It would appear the soul stone has failed them and Rin has been completely consumed by Shadow. Is there any hope? When will Cynyr's powers come back? Perhaps they will have to find a different way of defeating Shadow after all. The tables have turned! Enjoy! ;)

 **Important Side Note:** I changed up the inside of the airship to better fit the story. It's not much a of change, I promise! All I've changed is: before you get to the deck, there is a large room with windows (kinda like the Fahrenheit from ffx) You'll understand why once we get to that part of the story. ;)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

 _~Cynyr~_

"I...I don't know." I replied in a shaky voice, my heart still beating a mile a minute. Everything that had just occurred came slamming back to me. It replayed and replayed as my mind searched for anything I may have missed.

"I tried to say the chant...but it didn't work, nothing happened."

"Are you sure you said it correctly?" Rikku asked but I shook my head.

"I don't know...maybe I _did_ get it wrong. It's possible...considering how much stress I was under. I need to contact Ida some how...but that may take a while too."

"Why's that?"

I sighed as I pocketed the stone.

"Because she used up a lot of her own energy and power to bring me here. She needs time to rest before she can just contact me."

I looked up the empty corridor, wondering how the others were doing, but if I was worried about anybody the most, it was Auron. What had happened back there? Was he okay? I tried not to think about it, but it was possible Shadow had killed him when he had flung him against that metal wall. I swallowed down the lump that had formed in the back of my throat and blinked.

"Come on. Lets go." I said quietly and we silently began the trek back to the Bridge.

"They probably took him to his room." Rikku said suddenly as we climbed the stairs.

"What?"

"Auron. They probably carried him to his room. We should go there first. I'm sure Yuna's by his side anyway." I nodded and we were silent again for some time. Before we reached the floor where all the rooms were held, Rikku stopped and asked a question I hadn't been expecting.

"Why didn't the Fayth just...seal him up from the very beginning? Why are we doing this now?"

I swallowed hard as I remembered asking the same question back in the Farplane. It certainly would have made things easier.

"Ida told me they didn't want to seal him up right away since he was their solider. They still had faith that he might become what they had hoped and planned for. Unfortunately, that was what caused this all to happen. They hesitated, and now we're _all_ paying for it."

"A solider?" Rikku said quizzically, an intrigued look on her face. But we didn't have the time for explanations and stories.

"There's a lot to tell you all. Lets just find the others...hopefully Auron's okay." I murmured the last part as we walked down the rest of corridor and Rikku led me to a door on the right. We heard voices coming from inside and realized the door was open a crack.

I ran inside and stopped short when I saw Auron lying on the bed and Yuna kneeling beside him, her eyes closed as she murmured something just under her breath. She was trying to heal him. Everyone else stood around but at a good distance to give them space; they were all talking about what had just happened until I had burst into the room.

When I came it, everyone stopped and stared at me with bewilderment, panic, fear, and perhaps a tad bit of hope beneath it all.

"Where's Rin?" Tidus asked first.

"And Shadow?" Paine inquired. I swallowed hard and shook my head as my eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Rin's dead?" Wakka gasped.

"Were you still able to seal Shadow?" Paine asked.

"No...I...I couldn't get the stone to work." I replied, wincing as I heard the first gasp.

"You what?" Wakka exclaimed, eyes wide and fists clenched at his side. Yuna opened her eyes and finally stood to join the rest of us. She looked at Wakka and then at me.

"What's going on?"

"Cynyr couldn't seal Shadow up in the stone." Tidus explained for me, then he crossed his arms and looked back up at me.

"Tell us what happened."

"I asked Rikku to close and lock the door while I stayed inside, in case something happened...I didn't want Shadow to escape. I did exactly as Ida had told me, I placed the stone to his heart, said the words followed by his name...and nothing happened!" I heard my voice catch and I frowned as I turned my eyes back down to the ground.

"I tried again...and again...and again...until I couldn't do anything else because eventually, Shadow overcame Rin and he tried to grab me. I got out in time and Rikku and I managed to lock the door without him escaping...but I don't know if that was the end for Rin back there...I don't know if that's only Shadow now." Tears stung my eyes as I said this last part, my throat closing up and I quickly swallowed it down.

"This is just great, ya." Wakka said suddenly, and I looked up at him in surprise. He had a frown on his face and an expression of disappointment and disapproval and he aimed it right at me. I swallowed hard again, the lump in my throat coming back.

"We shouldn't have come. This is too dangerous for Lu and Vidina." He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment as silence fell inside the room.

 _So they really do have a child...and I've just put him in danger._

"I'm sorry, but we're leaving." He said as he looked around at the others. "I gotta family now, ya? I can't do this kind of thing anymore." He looked back me now with sad yet determined eyes. I licked my lips nervously, wondering what he was going to say next.

"You better figure this out, Cynyr. I don't want anything and anyone endangering my family, or Spira for that matter. Sin was one thing...now this?" I lowered my head as the unfamiliar feeling of shame and hurt overcame me.

 _Is he blaming me? I guess it is my fault after all...I was so selfish; what was I thinking!  
_

I heard him walk towards me, the others remaining silent as he stood before me and then rested a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Yo, head up." He said in a gentler voice, and I did as I was told. The tears in my eyes threatened to spill over but I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm not blaming you. I'm just tryin' to wake you up a bit. No messing around anymore, ya? This Shadow fellow is more dangerous than he was two and half years ago, and we're counting on you." He shook me a little, as if to make his point clearer to him. "I also have faith in you. Don't let us down, ya?" I nodded, looking back down as I felt the first tear roll down my cheek, followed by another.

He wasn't blaming me. He was encouraging me...and he had faith that I could make things right again. That kind of confidence was just what I needed to hear. I hadn't known it before, or maybe I was just trying to ignore it, but I had been feeling a little doubtful of myself. Finally, I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before I answered Wakka.

"Yes. I understand." I cleared my throat and stood up a little straighter. I held my head up and looked him in the eye now regardless of the tears on my face.

"I'm sorry for putting Lulu and your baby in danger. It won't happen again. I swear. I won't let you down." I looked around at the others as I said this then heard a rustle from behind me and turned as Wakka looked up as well.

Lulu stood in the door way, her baby boy in her arms. He was asleep. He was so peaceful, so small, and so helpless. Lulu held him like he was her very own heart, beating vulnerably outside her body. I didn't know what it was like to have a child and to know the overpowering feeling of protection over that baby, but after seeing Lulu hold him like that, I hoped to one day experience that same feeling.

"You do well to live up to that promise." She said with a smile. I nodded. "I have faith in you too."

"So do I." Tidus added from behind me. I turned to look at him as Yuna nodded and stood beside him saying, "I as well."

"Me three!" Rikku said cheerfully.

"I still don't know you very well," Paine said from the back as she stepped up to face me, "but from what I've been told and what I've seen so far...I think you've got what it takes to beat him." I smiled and gave her a simple nod as a thank you when another voice suddenly joined in.

"And I will fight by your side."

We all turned to fine Auron lying on the bed with his head turned towards me. He was staring at me, his eyes filled with something I had never seen before. He looked different some how, stronger and determined.

"Auron! You're awake!" I exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Yuna joined in.

"You okay?" Tidus asked when Auron shut his eyes for a moment.

"Sir Auron." Wakka said in a booming voice. "Welcome back. How's that head of yours?"

"I've got a bit of a headache, but otherwise, I'm fine." He replied before sitting up. Wakka nodded and then turned to me.

"We'll be going then. Back to Bevelle. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning for Besaid."

"Thank you Wakka...Lulu, for coming to at least see me again. I'm sorry I dragged you into this." I stood to face him, shaking my head solemnly.

"Hey," he replied quickly, "just keep that promise. Beat that demon's ass, then I'll forgive you." He grinned as he crossed his arms and I smiled back.

Suddenly, there were fast approaching footsteps just outside the door. We all looked up and Wakka turned just in time to see Shadow grabbing Lulu and clutching her to him as she gasped and clung to her baby. Shadow's red eyes were ablaze with victory and triumph as a throaty laugh erupted from his mouth.

"NO!" We all shouted.

"Lulu!" Wakka held a hand out, reaching for her, but stopped when he saw Shadow pull out a knife and hold it above the small bundle in Lulu's arms. Lulu gasped again before tears suddenly streamed down her face as she looked from the knife to Wakka in desperation and fear.

Don't you DARE!" I screamed, rushing forward but Wakka quickly stopped me as he raised an arm across my chest. I looked up at him in surprise then glared back over at Shadow and gasped.

"No..." I clasped a hand to my mouth as I noticed for the first time, Rin's hair was now turning black, his cheek bones higher with a chiseled jaw. Memories of the description Ida had given me of Shadow's original form flashed through my mind and I clenched my fists at my side as a jolt of pain coursed through my body.

"Give me Cynyr and the child and woman lives." Shadow said in a deep and menacing voice. No one moved or said anything, and before anyone could, I pushed past Wakka and planted my feet firmly in front of him.

"I'll gladly come with you, now leave her and the baby alone. It's me that you want." Shadow smirked.

"And so much more." He added before he licked his lips and shoved Lulu away then grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him.

"Nobody move! You'll all just die anyway." He chuckled as everyone remained still and looked on horror. Then, Shadow pulled me away and we began walking through the corridors. Another jolt of pain coursed through me and I glared up at Shadow who was grinning victoriously.

"How the hell did you get out?" I seethed. Shadow replied with an amused cackle.

"I'm Shadow, sweet heart! How do you think I got out?" I rolled my eyes and was about to speak again when another sharp pain coursed through my body.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed when the pain had faded.

"Shut up and just follow me. We're going to pay the High Fayth a little _visit_." He exclaimed in a mocking tone. I tried to yank back my arm, but he only gripped me harder, causing me to cry out in pain as another shock jolted through my body, starting from my fingers and practically bursting out of my back.

"You can't go there, they have it guarded." I gasped out.

"Shows how much you know." Shadow said with a grin. "I'm technically _dead_ , I'm immortal, but dead all the same so I can go where ever I please!" He laughed as we entered an elevator and began climbing up towards the deck of the airship.

While inside, a burning sensation followed by a tingling one overwhelmed my neck and back. I gasped and fell to my knees before looking back up at Shadow and glared. He glared back.

"Don't even think about trying anything funny." He growled.

"I don't have my powers, so why even bother?" Shadow immediately snorted in response.

"Bother with what? I don't know what you're even talking about." I gave a short laugh as I slowly stood.

"You're the worst liar in Spira." The Elevator came to a stop and Shadow grabbed my arm roughly as he pushed me through the open doors.

"Just keep walking and I won't break your arm."

"Why not kill me then? I'm of no use to you now. My powers are gone." I lied. He chuckled with amusement.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? I need you because I plan to _use_ you my dear! Once I bust through the Farplane and find Ida, I'll use you as ransom." I rolled my eyes.

"Like that'll work."

"Oh, it will." He replied with a grin as we walked through the large windowed area that was used to view the outside before you got to the deck. We were half way across the room when the elevator opened behind us and a voice called out to me.

"Cynyr, duck!" Shadow and I spun around, but I ducked before he did as a bullet shot over my head and I heard Shadow grunt and his grip on me loosened. I quickly pulled free and backed away as I saw blood drip from his bare arm, the bullet had pierced through his shoulder.

He clenched his fist as he growled low in his throat and looked up at the one who had shot him. I, too, turned to look and saw Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus in the elevator waving me on.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Tidus shouted and in half a second I was sprinting towards the elevator. Shadow took little time to come after me, shouting my name.

"You little- get back here!" I only ran faster.

"Push the button!" I shouted.

He did as he was told, rushing to the panel on the inside of the elevator. I heard it ding and the doors began to close just as I came yards away from it.

"Come on, faster!" Rikku shouted as I neared them, the doors closing fast with Shadow laughing hysterically from behind me. I jumped and the doors shut tightly behind me. Breathing heavily and slumping to the floor, the elevator began its decent down and I finally spoke.

"What are we doing? You know he can just follow us down, right?"

"Nooooooot quite." Rikku sang. "Brother is going to lock down this elevator and the one that goes up to the deck. We'll have him trapped!" I shook my head.

"There are windows in that room...he can just break through those."

"But he's after you..." Tidus pointed out, "he needs you, am I right?" Tidus asked and I sighed.

"He won't leave without you." Yuna added with a reassuring nod. "So in the meantime, we'll form a plan." Then the elevator doors opened and we stepped out to find Wakka and Paine waiting just outside.

"You made it!" Wakka exclaimed with relief.

"How's Lulu and Vidina?" I asked.

"They're fine..." He replied quietly, worry written on his face. I shook my head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Wakka, I didn't realize-"

"Hey. Don't start that again." He cut in, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We're fine, so lets head up to the Bridge. Everyone's waiting.

We filed in one by one inside the Bridge before the doors behind us automatically closed and locked. Someone had pulled in some chairs from another room, because now there were enough seats for everyone to sit in, including Brother, Buddy, and Shinra. Auron had been sitting in one of the chairs but immediately stood when he saw me, but I only gave him a nod before I looked over to Lulu.

She met my gaze steadily and I opened my mouth to say something, but Lulu beat me to it.

"So, you escaped after all. I'm glad you're okay." She gave me the faintest of smiles and I nodded before bowing low and quickly apologizing. Again.

"No harm done. All is forgiven." She replied so I took my seat, one closest to Auron. Once everyone else was seated, they all looked up at me expectantly.

I swallowed hard as I nervously met each one's eyes. "Okay," I began slowly. "There's a lot to tell you so I'll keep it as short as possible without leaving anything important out."

I took in a deep breath, let it out slowly, then began to explain to them who Shadow really was, how he had been the first solider before me, how he had corrupted the power that was given to him and why he wanted me.

I explained everything to the best of my ability and when I came to the end, I waited for the first questions. For a few moments, everyone was silent as they all took the information I had just given them in slowly. Finally, the first question came and I hadn't been prepared to answer it so soon.

"So...Rin's gone?"

* * *

R.I.P Rin. :( On to the next chapter! Please review; let me know what you thought. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning!** Romantic scene at the end of this chapter! XD 3 Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

 _~Cynyr~_

Rikku's big green eyes filled with tears as she looked up at me sadly. I pressed my lips together and nodded. It was hard to swallow...but after what I had seen inside the engine room, it was clear to me he had used his last bit of energy to help me escape. Not only that...Shadow's powers had come back too; he had managed to escape the room after all.

"Which means at this point, Shadow has a new body and is a whole lot stronger." Auron said after a moment of silence.

"Cynyr, you will have to find some other way of getting close to him so you can try that stone again. It is possible the Soul Stone couldn't grab at just one when there were two present." I nodded slowly, frowning slightly.

"It is possible...but I just-" I shook my head, frustrated, "Ida said it should still work. Unless...she was wrong?"

"Well...it sounds to me like this is the first they've had to deal with two souls present. Perhaps it's too difficult for the stone to pull out the one soul when there's another in its way." He pointed out.

"I have a question." Paine started and we all looked up at her. "How much does Shadow know? I mean, you've told all of us what you know, but how do we know Shadow doesn't have the same information? More importantly, does he know about your powers regenerating?" I shook my head.

"Back inside the engine room...when he..." I trailed off, glancing up at Auron who was already glowering at the floor. He was clearly remembering that moment as well. "He um...he tried to take my powers...he soon realized I had none, but I never told him that my powers would return to me. So, now he wants to use me as a ransom. He wants to go back to the Farplane, demand the powers that had been given to me from the High Fayth, otherwise, he'll kill me and wage war on the rest of Spira.

"And they would give it to him?" Tidus asked in astonishment but I shrugged.

"I really don't know." I replied quietly. "Either way...Spira loses unless I do something about all this first.

"So what's the plan then?" Wakka asked with crossed arms as he leaned back in his chair. "We need a new one if we want to stop this guy from harming anybody else, whether they're living or dead, ya?"

"But Shadow knows about the stone now." Rikku pointed out.

"But," I began with renewed confidence, "that means he'll least expect us to use it a second time." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my own chair as Auron spoke up next.

"But that's not going to happen if you don't find a way to get close. Powers or not, you have to stop him before he makes the first move." We may also need a distraction." Rikku groaned as she pulled her knees up into her chair, covered her head with her arms, and mumbled, "please don't pick me again."

As she was saying this, a sharp pain suddenly spread throughout my body and I sucked in a quick breath of surprise. The pain stopped at my shoulder blades before running down my spine, and in response, I sat up straighter and arched my back away from the back of my chair. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed, but I was in a panic now.

Tidus, Yuna, and Paine began chuckling at Rikku's comment before Auron cut them off, but now I was no longer listening. I was focusing on the pain that had suddenly occurred. My breathing became raged and my chest started to ache. The pain grew stronger as it came in waves with hardly a few seconds in between each.

I thought Shadow was somewhere in the room or perhaps just outside the room toying with me. _He escaped again! Shit! What is he doing to me?_ But as the pain progressed, a familiarity came to me. My mind sprang back to the elevator ride with Shadow and how he had looked at me with confused annoyance. Finally, it dawned on me.

 _This isn't Shadow's doing at all._

The next surge of pain that struck me was like lightening and this time, I collapsed to the floor in agony, moaning and becoming as still as possible as I concentrated on my breathing.

"Lady Cynyr!"

"Whoa, what happened?" I heard Tidus exclaim, the rest of the voices became more like murmurs in the background as I blocked out all sounds. This pain was all too familiar to me, and despite the agony I was in, I chuckled under my breath.

 _It's coming back._

I squeezed my eyes shut and let the next shock of pain run through me. It was so strong that it literally jolted my body and I braced myself on hands and knees as I waited for it to pass.

When it did, I spoke, interrupting anybody who had been talking. "Step away!" I took in a deep breath as I felt my lungs expanding, cringed when I felt muscles and veins growing and rearranging. It was like another living thing was inside me, growing and raging for space.

All of this rearranging began to turn my stomach, but I breathed through it as I let it happen and everyone around me began asking questions again. They had never actually seen me in the transformation stage, so naturally they were frantic and scared for my life.

"Why do we need to stay back?" Tidus asked first.

"What's going on?" Auron added next.

"Are you okay?" Rikku spoke in a shaky voice. I looked up and gave her a half smile as I replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I'm getting my powers back...more specifically...my wings!" I practically screamed the last words as I felt the bones in my back shift and protrude outwards.

My skin felt tight and itchy around the shoulder blades, but a burning sensation soon replaced it followed by a sharp pain that shot through me so hard I was sure I had just been struck by lightening. Next, I heard and felt my skin tear open, followed by the ripping of fabric as my wings began to force their way out. I heard gasps and footsteps as everyone stepped away in horror and, for an instant, I felt so much humiliation and vulnerability that I actually hoped to pass out soon.

The next phase came quickly; all the bones formed, folded outwards, and stretched to its full length as the weight of my reborn wings multiplied. Finally, with one last cry of agonizing pain, my wish was granted and I blacked out just before my body hit the floor.

When next I awoke, I found myself lying on a bed on my stomach and I felt something heavy tugging and laying on my back. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw people standing around and murmuring close to where I lay. For a moment, I was confused about where I was and who the people were, but then it all came rushing back to me and I blinked.

"Hey, she's awake." I heard Rikku say.

"Oh thank Yevon!" Wakka said with a sigh of relief, but the first person to get to me was none other than Auron. He knelt down to my eye level and I looked up at him, his comforting scent filling my nose and I suddenly had the overwhelming feeling to kiss him. Instead, I looked into his eyes. They were so brown and beautiful I was sure I could get lost in them for hours.

Though comforted by his closeness, I saw that he looked worried, but relieved that I was okay and awake now. He gave me a small smile and asked, "are you okay?" I nodded, not trusting my voice right away and slowly rose up from the bed.

Instinctively, I folded my wings up behind me so that they were at a more comfortable position and looked at them to confirm their existence. I grinned.

"Gosh...I really missed them." I breathed as I began stretching my arms.

"Yeah...you really scared us a few minutes ago. Try warning us next time." Tidus suggested from behind Auron. I guessed I hadn't been out for very long and was relieved.

"Is there anything I need to do?" Yuna asked as she came to sit beside me. I shook my head and Auron stood back up, relief on his face as well.

"I'm sorry...it can come quiet suddenly." I slowly explained. "I felt the early pains of it while I was with Shadow...but I thought that was something he was doing to me. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that I recognized the pains. By then, it was too late." I shrugged, feeling much better now. I felt lighter, stronger, and powerful. Like it should be.

"Sorry if I woke Vidina." I grimaced as I looked over at Lulu who was standing next to Wakka and rocking her baby gently. She smiled and shook her head.

"He could sleep through a thunder storm. You're fine." I nodded and then looked around at the others. Brother and Buddy were no longer present; I assumed it was because they were watching the spheres for any suspicious activity from Shadow, but Shinra remained and he was watching me curiously.

"So...new plan?" I asked with a shrug before I stood to my feet. A few of them laughed before slowly becoming more serious again.

"Well...I think we've got ourselves a distraction." Auron said. "Or at the very least, a surprise for Shadow."

After going over what we should do about Shadow, we finally made a decision and thought it best that as long as Shadow was still contained safely within the room above us we would get some sleep first before we put our plan into action.

"We all need our rest. Especially for those of us who will be fighting Shadow in the morning." Auron said as he looked over at me.

"Rikku," Auron turned to the young Al Bhed just before she could leave the room first, "Buddy and Brother ought to change shifts throughout the night...they will need to keep an eye on Shadow." She nodded and left the room, followed by the others.

I remained where I was, as did Auron, in hopes of getting a moment of privacy with him. As the last person exited the room, I slowly looked up at him and he met my eyes. Whatever he was thinking he hid well behind his familiar stoic face, but in his eyes I could see passion, longing, and love. At least, that's what I was sure I was seeing.

"I suppose I should find myself a room and a bed." I said with a small sigh. Auron grunted as he walked over to the door and closed it gently. I raised a brow at him and he took off his jacket, tossing it to the floor. I took a step back as I watched him remove the black and gold, molded breast plate from his chest and toss that to the floor as well.

I felt my face heat up as I quickly looked away, knowing that if I looked now I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of him. I heard him chuckle and he walked over to me and stopped just a few feet away from me and placed his hands on his hips. I could feel his eyes on me but I just couldn't make myself look at him. I swallowed hard.

"What's wrong with this room and bed? It comes with the man you love." I head him chuckle and I finally looked up at him. I breath caught in my throat as my eyes scanned over a ripped torso and muscular arms strong enough to lift a grown man off his feet and throw him across a room. My fingers itched to run over his body, to feel his skin on mine and to taste it. _Oh my gosh, I've got to stop now or I'll lose myself!_ I thought, pushing away my desires as fast as I could.

Auron was looking down at me now with a smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes. He knew all too well what he was doing and how it was affecting me. "Well...I didn't want to ask, I mean-" I stammered, but was quickly cut off as Auron leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. I froze for a moment, my heart beating so fast inside my chest I was sure it would burst right through me.

Finally, I kissed back. I felt his hand run up my left arm and goose bumps rose on my skin. He stopped momentarily at my shoulder before running his finger up my neck and around my jaw, causing me to shiver as all the passion built up inside me threatened to overflow.

I kissed him harder and he kissed back with more force. Suddenly, I found myself being pushed down on the bed, and I let it happen. I allowed Auron to cover me with his body, his toned body against me feeling like heaven as he continued to kiss my lip, then my chin until he stopped at my jaw. Then, for some reason, a sudden memory from earlier in the engine room came haunting and intruding my mind. The kiss with Shadow, or Rin. Guilt, shame, and embarrassment over came me like a tidal wave and I tensed.

"I'm sorry..." I began softly, regret in my voice, "about what happened earlier, I didn't-"

"Shhh..." Auron whispered into my ear, "it wasn't your fault." Then he kissed my ear and I took in a sharp breath before I felt one of his hands run up my side. This feeling alone left me confident that I had just melted into a giant pool of love and passion. Never had I experienced so much pleasure from such a gentle and small touch.

"No...wait...stop." I gasped, and to my surprise, he actually pulled away. He looked down, gazing at me longingly and I couldn't help but feel the same.

"This is...too much, too soon."

"What? This is your first time?" I swallowed hard and looked away, embarrassed now as I wondered if this was something he had done before with someone else.

"Don't...I didn't mean it like that." Auron quickly said as he pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"I take it this isn't yours?" I asked as I slowly looked back up at him and met his eyes. He sighed...and it was sigh so full of regret and disappointment I found myself disappointed as well.

"It was a long time ago. I was young and stupid." I nodded thoughtfully and he moved to sit beside me as I rose up in a sitting position as well.

"Does that change things?" He asked. I quickly shook my head and looked at him.

"No. Definitely not. I just...is this really the time and place?" I inquired and he gave me a half smile.

"Are we not allowed to enjoy one another before a battle?"

"Why not save it for last...after the battle has been won?" I raised a brow, giving him a teasing smile. He chuckled as he leaned in close and kissed my lips.

"What if we don't win?"

"We will win." I whispered into his ear.

"In that case..." Auron pushed me back down on the bed, "I say we celebrate now." He took my hands in his, holding them above my head as he lowered himself down on top of me again, kissing my lips and my face until I was left breathless and only wanting more.

"I think you're right." I said through a heavy breath and he smiled.

"Just one question..." He paused to look down at me, waiting.

"Are you...young and stupid now?" He laughed and I chuckled, but remained serious about my question. I needed to know if I was the one.

"I've never said this to anyone..." Auron said quietly, "until now, so know that these words are meant for only you." I nodded, waited, my heart beating faster inside my chest with anticipation.

"I want you...and only you, not just until the end...but forever. Because love is not a passing day dream, it never dies. It lives on." Then, we embraced.

The next morning I awoke curled up beside Auron who had an arm wrapped around my waist. I breathed in his scent and smiled to myself, listening to him breathe softly near my face and I slowly reached up and under his arm as I prulled myself closer to him, my hand on his back now and I felt him tighten his grip on me. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

I really liked it. I felt so loved in that moment, so safe, and so warm. Our bond felt so strong I was sure it had become a new power inside of me that I could use to defeat any enemy, even Shadow. I wished we could stay like that for hours, but the thought of Shadow and Rin's death clouded my mind and I suddenly felt sad and disappointed in myself that I hadn't got to him sooner. Worse, I felt ashamed that instead of getting up and going after him now, I was lying here half naked with Auron. I bit my lip as I thought back to the stone.

 _Why couldn't the stone have worked...if only it had worked, Rin would still be alive._ I thought as last night's events flashed through my mind yet again.

"You okay?" I heard Auron murmur and I opened my eyes. I studied a scar that was on his left breast and I thought about what I was going to say.

"Just thinking."

"What about?" He questioned further, his eyes still closed as he held me closer to him.

"About Rin...and Shadow...like, what if I can't do it...what if-" I stopped when Auron pulled back sealed my lips with his. When he pulled away, he spoke.

"Worrying about something that hasn't even happened and probably won't happen is not going to help you defeat Shadow." I lowered my gaze, not entirely convinced.

"I'm sorry about Rin..." He added after a moment. "I know you two were friends. I know how that feels, to lose someone like that." I swallowed hard, trying not to think about crying. I was done with that. I hated crying, but it also made me feel better sometimes. _No. Not now. I won't cry. Maybe later. Now is not the time to mourn. I just have to get through this..._

"I believe in you, Cynyr." And I was wrapped in his warm embrace once more.

After breakfast, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine led me away from the others so they could talk privately with me. After watching them look me up and down, I took a step back.

"Um...what are you doing?" _Did they know?_ I thought, thinking about last night with Auron and feeling my face grow hot with embarrassment.

"You need new clothes if you plan on fighting Shadow today." Rikku said first. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And a weapon." Yuna added with a nod.

"And you'll probably need this." Paine held up the helmet that I had worn on the way down from the Farplane and I gasped with surprise.

"Oh! I completely forgot about it. Where was it?" I asked as I took the helmet from her.

"Back in the Bridge. Buddy was keeping watch over it."

"Keeping watch?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Yeah, Brother tends to be a little too curious at times." Rikku said with a small laugh.

"Okay, come with us." Yuna said as she clapped her hands together. "We have a bunch of dress spheres you can try. I'm confident one will work for you."

"Dress sphere?" Yuna and Rikku giggled excitedly as Paine grinned and that's when I started to worry. They took me back to a room with the words "Garment Grid" above the door. Once we were inside I was faced with a ton of shelves all lined with glowing spheres.

"I was thinking, Dark Knight!" Rikku exclaimed first, running over to a shelf labeled "Dark Knight" and picked one up. She walked over to a pedestal in the middle of the room and placed it there. An image shone above it, revealing the dark knight look. I grimaced.

"Nah...too flashy and bulky." I said with a shake of my head.

"Oh! What about the Samurai!" Rikku winked as she switched the spheres out and I studied it curiously. Now, I knew why Rikku had winked, it reminded her of Auron. I shook my head.

"I'm not here to look like a female version of Auron." I said with crossed arms. Rikku shrugged as Yuna pulled out a sphere and placed it on the pedestal next.

"How about this one? It's called Psychic. It kind of reminds me of you." She said with a shrug and I looked the outfit over, coming closer to read the abilities that was typed up underneath it.

"Hmm, maybe." I took a look around the room, reading off the names in my head. _Trainer, Songstress, Gunner, Thief, White Mage, Black Mage...wait._ I pointed at the shelf I had just spotted, saying, "what's Gunmage?" Paine smirked as she looked over at Yuna and Rikku who were crossing their arms and sticking their tongues out at her.

"Told ya she'd like this one." I looked from Paine to the other two suspiciously but they said nothing. The silver haired woman smiled at me as she walked over, took the sphere and exchanged it with the Psychic one. When I saw the outfit and the weapons, I nodded slowly with approval. I walked closer to it and began reading the abilities, stats, and description. Paine was right. I did like this one.

It was funny how someone who hardly knew me could know what I would like. I looked up at her with a smile and a nod.

"Nice. I do like it. Though I have to say, I'd like to have my own personal touch added if you know what I mean?" Paine chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, and with those wings I figured you'd need something lighter and less bulky so you can move freely. I think that one is your best bet." I nodded and placed my hands on my hips.

"Perfect, one question though." The three girls looked up at me expectantly.

"Is it possible for me to exchange weapons? I'm not sure I'm digging the guns."

"You want a dress sphere of your own?" Yuna asked with interest. I nodded and Paine grabbed the sphere off the pedestal.

"No problem. I'll take this and whatever other sphere you want to Shinra. He's the one behind all this. I'm sure he could extract a weapon and customize the Gun Mage outfit for you."

"Wow, thanks." I took a look around the room before eying the Warrior dress sphere curiously. "I'm pretty familiar with a sword...and maybe if he could add some chain mail to the outfit?"

"Ah, Warrior. I like it!" Paine said with a half smile then grabbed one of the spheres from the shelf and placed a hand on her hip.

"In the mean time, you should think about a shower. You still smell like sweat and the ocean." She started for the door but stopped to add, "oh, and if you want a bad ass hair style for this battle, I can do that for you too." I blinked in surprise.

"Whoohoo! Yeah, Paine does some pretty cool things when it comes to hair. She did mine." Rikku said excitedly as she bounced on her toes. I raised a brow as I looked at her and then looked back at Paine with a nod.

"Okay, I'll take you up on that."

"Perfect. I'll be back soon then. You can use my shower since you don't really have a room of your own." Finally, she left and I stood there a moment, imagining my new outfit and weapon. I was getting excited, until Rikku asked the question I had hoped to avoid.

"Oh yeah...where _did_ you sleep last night?"

* * *

Oh Rikku, always asking the awkward questions. :P Please review! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Quite an interesting turn of events!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

 _~Ida~_

"I just received my recording pyerflies this morning and it's not looking too good." Ida said as she paced back and forth through the library. The High Fayth were all gathered inside one of the small reading rooms that had sound proof walls and a window that looked out into the library.

Ida normally would have called for a meeting, but she didn't want to alert anyone else and chance them starting rumors. So, she quietly asked them all to join her in one of the reading rooms where none of the spirits or other Fayth could hear them.

"What happened?" Ifrit demanded with a frown.

"Is Cynyr okay?" Valefore asked in a trembling voice and Ida nodded.

"Yes, she's fine...but it's Rin." She swallowed hard and looked at each of them solemnly. A few mouths fell open and eyes widened.

"It appears Shadow has completed his regeneration. Rin is no more. It happened last night. I saw images of what he looks like now. He's taken his old form. His true form." Gasps went around the table and they all started to speak at once when Ida held up a hand.

"That isn't all." Silence fell and she rubbed at her temples slowly. "It also seems that Cynyr was unsuccessful with the Soul Stone."

"What!" Xion shouted abruptly, causing everyone to jump. "That's impossible! Did she say the phrase correctly? Did she try more than once?" Ida nodded.

"Yes, everything was correct on her end...but for some reason it still didn't work and my only guess is that it was because of Rin's soul. We've never dealt with soul possession before, so it is possible that the stone can only seal a soul that isn't accompanied by another."

"So, it was inevitable." Anima said from her end of the table. "Rin would have to die anyway." Ida nodded solemnly in response before clearing her throat and speaking again.

"However, they now have Shadow trapped inside the airship they're traveling in and Cynyr is making preparations to use the stone again. Shadow is under the impression she no longer has any powers, so it might work to her advantage when she tries the stone again."

"Why would he think that?" Shiva snorted with crossed arms.

"Because last night when Cynyr tried to use the stone on him the first time, he attempted to drain her of her powers but found nothing there. However, the good news is, soon after she escaped she regained her powers."

"This is good!" Ifrit errupted. "Shadow will think he's already won, then BAM! She'll hit him a good one and seal his soul!" He grinned as Xion nodded with agreement and Yojimbo pounded a fist on the table with satisfaction, also agreeing with this strategy.

"I hope so, otherwise, Cynyr's going to have a lot of trouble sealing him before he starts any trouble in Spira."

* * *

 _~Cynyr~_

"All set. Ready for me to do something with that hair?" Paine asked as she handed me a sphere Shinra had made for me. I took it from her and looked at it a moment, expecting to see a change in the appearance of the sphere, but there were none.

"We want to watch!" Yuna said beaming from behind Paine.

"Yeah! And I'm going to make a recording too!" I blushed as Rikku held a recording sphere up.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

"Of course it is," Rikku exclaimed, eyes widening, "this is the most important day of your life, the day you defeat Shadow!" She held up the sphere and grinned. "Now smile!"

"Are you already recording?" I asked slowly and she nodded as she held up two fingers and winked.

"You bet!" I sighed and turned back to Paine.

"Hey, she's right." She shrugged. "If you're really going out there to defeat him, you better do it with a bang. You're the secret solider of the Fayth, right?" I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to make you look like one."

"So, um...how do I use this?" I finally asked, gesturing at the sphere in my hand.

"Just open it with your mind." Yuna said. "It's easy." I raised a skeptical brow, but turned back to the sphere in my hand nervously.

"One thing. Your dress sphere won't look like what you saw in the holograph in the Garment Grid earlier." Paine explained. "Shinra personalized it for you so that it better fit your body type and style. You'll see." She said with a shrug. I hummed thoughtfully to myself as I looked back down at the glowing orb. I imagined it opening up to me as I commanded it to do so, mentally, and to my surprise it did. I opened the sphere. It was just as Yuna had said, easy.

A translucent shell materialized around me immediately and I watched, wide eyed as my clothing began to change right before my eyes. I felt something heavy pushing against my right hand and I lifted it and gripped whatever it was that was forming.

I recognized the feel of a hilt on a sword and smiled as I gripped it more comfortably and let the rest of it form until it was whole. The sword was a warrior scimitar, a silver and black blade with a simple hilt and guard with a rounded pommel. The best part was the crimson red sash with frayed edges tied around the hilt and hung down a foot down. I grinned with excitement.

When the shell around me disappeared, Yuna and Rikku gasped with just as much excitment. Paine smiled and nodded approvingly as she looked me up and down.

"Now this...is what I call a bang." She said as she circled me. Yuna was practically beaming from ear to ear and Rikku looked like she was ready to start jumping up and down like she normally did when she was excited. I couldn't help but smile back, excited and curious about what I looked like.

"Take a look." Paine gestured behind me and I turned to face the full length mirror that hung on the wall and gasped. I held a hand to my mouth as a giddiness inside me began to take over.

"Wow." I managed to get out with a laugh. I looked myself over and turned around to see the rest of myself, letting one of my wings open slightly to get a feel of how much room they had.

The top was a crimson red, like the one I once wore only this one had a slight sweet heart shape to it with brown leather shoulder straps. Two skinnier leather straps with buckles went across the top of my chest just above the top of my shirt, connecting with the shoulder straps. Cinched around my waist was a wide, black and dark blue belt with three sets of buckles in the front to make it tighter or looser.

Just as I had requested, I wore a chain mail skirt but with a deep purple, fabric skirt that hung over top of it. It was longer on one side of my leg and revealed the chain mail on my right. Hanging loosely around my hips was a leather pouch on a belt where I could store the Soul Stone. Another leather strap wrapped around the opposite hip where my sheath hung from; a perfect fit for the sword I carried. Lastly, I wore my over-the-knee brown boots and a pair of black finger-less gloves.

"Those tats really stand out well with this dress sphere." Paine commented, impressed as I grinned at my reflection.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Wow...you look epic, Cynyr!" Rikku exclaimed, beaming with eyes shining.

"An upgraded version of the Gun Mage and Warrior," Yuna commented, "hmm, what shall we call it?"

"Warrior Mage." Paine suggested after a moment of silence, and we nodded as we repeated it slowly, testing it on our tongues.

"I like it!" Rikku sang.

"I think this is the perfect outfit for defeating Shadow. You look both stunning and powerful." Yuna added with an affirmative nod.

"Now, your hair." Paine interjected and I sat down in a chair she pulled out in front of the mirror and began on the right side of my head. She took strands of hair from around my temple and ear and began making two french braids up against my head.

She stopped half way and pinned them there. She then took strands of hair that she left behind my ear and braided a long braid that rested over my shoulder; this made the beads in my hair more visible.

Just as I thought she had finished she suddenly knelt down and picked something up off the floor.

"You don't mind if I use one of these, do you?"

She held up a long white feather and I blushed as I realized that several of my feathers were scattered on the floor. I had forgotten that after my transformation I always tended to shed a few. I gave a simple nod and she tied the feather in next to the braid she had made.

She stepped back and I stood up to look at myself in the mirror. I smiled. "This looks great, Paine!" I touched the braids and feather gently and she smiled back, proud of her work as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me see!" Rikku exclaimed and stepped up next to me to look in the mirror, Yuna stood on the other side studying me as well.

"Paine was right, I think it's perfect." Yuna said with a smile.

Now, I was ready. I was ready to face Shadow. I really did feel more powerful now that I had a new and improved look, and the sword looked and felt amazing. I couldn't wait to try it out.

 _May today be your last, Shadow._ I thought as I took my helmet off the small desk that sat against the wall.

"Lets go show the others!" Rikku exclaimed suddenly and I quickly spun around.

"Um...maybe not yet." I was a bit nervous about having everyone's eyes on me, but Rikku wasn't about to let me chicken out.

"Come on! What? Are you scared?" She teased as she tugged on my arm, Yuna laughed as she joined in and all three girls soon had me walking out into the corridor and towards the Bridge where everyone was waiting.

As soon as the doors opened, all eyes turned upwards as Rikku, Yuna, and Paine walked out first and stood at the rail of the stairs, blocking me from view.

"Guess what!" Rikku began.

"We gave Lady Cynyr a new make over."

"What do you think?" Paine added as they parted and I nervously began to walk down the stairs. I tried not to notice how Auron was staring at me as I felt my face growing hot.

"Wow, looks good." Tidus said with a thumbs up.

"Cool!" Wakka said with a grin and took a step forward as he looked down at the sword I was carrying.

"Oh sweet, can I see that?" I chuckled and handed it to him. He held it in the palms of his hands, examining it, as Lulu walked up to me and smiled.

"I definitely approve. Much better than what you had on earlier. I think you're ready for battle."

"Thanks, I think I'm ready too." I replied, then I finally turned to Auron. Regardless of how embarrassed I felt, I was genuinely curious about what he thought of my new outfit. Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing and turned to him as well. With all eyes on him, he cleared his throat rather nervously and I bit back a laugh as I clasped my hands behind me and waited.

His eyes looked me up and down for a moment before he nodded and said, "You look good." My shoulders slumped in disappointment but I tried to hide it. I shouldn't have expected too much. He was a man of few words. But I had a feeling that if we had been alone, he would have kissed me and said what he really thought.

"Well, it looks like you can finally have a go at Shadow." Wakka handed back my sword and I sheathed it at my waist.

"Unfortunately, there's a problem." Buddy suddenly announced from the front. We all turned to him as he stood up from the pilot seat and ran over holding a portable sphere screen; he was looking at something that was on it.

"According to the surveillance sphere, Shadow is no longer on board."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed all at once.

"I thought you said that room was secure." Auron growled from beside me.

"When did this happen?" I demanded, taking a step forward as I gripped the hilt of my sword, anticipating a surprise attack from Shadow within the very room we stood in.

"Possibly some time this morning." Buddy explained. "I last check the cameras before breakfast, when I returned to take another look I was unable to locate him. All of the spheres are in working order, so he hasn't damaged any of them."

"So, he escaped?" Lulu asked with wide, fearful, eyes.

"It would seem so...but I can't figure out how or where." Buddy replied as he tapped on something on his screen. "But wait...it gets stranger." We all became very still and quiet as he began to explain the next bit.

"The surveillance is recorded and when I went back to the seconds before he disappeared...it's just that, he vanishes into thin air."

I swallowed hard as a chill ran over my body and goose bumps rose on my arms. Everyone was quiet for a moment as we exchanged glances with one another. Finally, I asked my next question.

"Is there a sphere in the elevator?"

"Yes, here." Buddy handed me the screen and I took it, looking down at it curiously. On the blue screen there was live feed of what looked to be the inside of the elevator I had used yesterday to get away from Shadow. It was empty just like the room; I frowned.

Below the elevator feed were several other live feeds. I tapped on one of them and watched as the observation room came into view. It remained empty.

"Here's what was recorded." Buddy murmured as he swiped his fingers across the screen and blew up a window that showed Shadow standing up against one of the windows, his back to it with his arms crossed over his bare torso. After a few seconds had passed, he vanished, just as Buddy had said. Another chill ran down my spin.

"What was the last thing you saw when you were watching him this morning?" I asked.

"He had been standing at one of the windows, looking out, then he walked back to the elevator and seemed to be messing with the control panel. But I knew it was on lock down so I didn't bother watching him further and left."

"Great." Auron retorted. "So it's possible he got the thing to work, turned himself invisible and is somewhere in this airship ready to pounce."

"Well, that's what I thought, but the elevator is still on the top floor and it's still locked." Buddy pointed out, taking the screen from me as he showed us how he could lock and unlock the elevators in the Celsius among other controls.

"So it is." I mused.

"Then where is he I wonder." Auron added.

"Should we go up and check it out?" Tidus suggested.

"No. That's too dangerous." Auron immediately replied, turning to face him and the others. I faced them as well.

"What if he's not in the ship. Maybe he really did get out and is somewhere in Bevelle?" Wakka asked nervously.

"That, or he's trying to make us think that he escaped just to draw us up there." I pointed out. "He could be hiding."

"So...what do we do?" Tidus asked slowly. "If we can't go up there...then what?"

"I think I have an idea. It may or may not work but it's worth a shot." I said, drawing everyone's attention back to me. "If he's still in there, which I seriously think he is, we need the deck hatch opened."

"You're going to let him out?" Rikku asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," I began, "because I'm hoping that by opening that hatch, it'll draw him out...but I'll be waiting for him."

"But won't he suspect that?" Yuna inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Yes...maybe-" I shrugged, "that's why I plan on using the emergency exit." I looked up at Buddy expectantly. "You do have an emergency exit, right?" He nodded.

"Of course."

"Where is it?"

"Over here!" Rikku exclaimed as she ran over where Shinra was seated, still working on something of his and ignoring the rest of us.

"It doesn't look like one, but watch." Rikku paused as she turned to the metal wall and pushed on something that was protruding out of it. The wall immediately became a door and opened upward to reveal a dark space inside. A light flickered on and I could see that there were a set of stairs that went down.

"Where does it lead?" I asked in awe.

"Once you get to the bottom there's a small room with three escape pods, but there's also a small door on the right that just leads outside."

"This is perfect! I can go through here, get to the deck...and Buddy," I turned to him and he looked up, "you'll open the hatch once you see me and I'll try to draw Shadow out."

"I think we should also consider the possibility that he may not be in there after all." Lulu suddenly spoke up.

* * *

Looks like Shadow escaped the airship! Or did he? I wonder if Cynyr will be able to find him... You'll find out in the next three chapters! :D


	24. Chapter 24

SORRY about the wait! A. life happened B. my one year old decided to shove my laptop to the ground and it landed on its side. It had been charging and basically when it landed, the metal prong of the charger literally cracked and bent to an almost 90 degree angle. Thus, I was unable to use my computer for long. We've ordered a new charger for it but thankfully the broken charger still works (I tried bending it back in place) but I literally have to hold it inside the laptop otherwise it doesn't charge. So I'm totally working off of a dying battery! lol Cut me some slack! Haha Okay, enjoy the next three chapters! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

 _~Auron~_

"What do you mean?" Cynyr inquired.

"Lets say he escaped. I don't know how, but lets pretend for a moment." Lulu explained. "What then? Where would he go if he did?" Silence fell in the room, the hum of the ship the only sound as we each exchanged knowing glances; they were all of thinking the same thing.

"Bevelle." Auron said with a growl, a deep frown creasing his forehead.

"And then all of Spira." Cynyr added with her own glare to the floor. "It would be his way of drawing me out...so he could use me to get the High Fayth." Auron thought about this for a moment. If he really was in Bevelle, how would they find him? He could very easily turn this into a wild goose chase, hiding, making trouble, and running away all the while. Meanwhile, he could very easily make Cynyr give up and go with him with a simple ransom. He mentally shook his head and turned to the escape exit.

"Regardless, we start here." He said as he pointed at the open door then set his eyes upon Cynyr.

"With all this guessing, no one will actually know the truth. Go up and find out for yourself, from there we can take action. So...the question is, what's your plan if he really is still in there?"

Cynyr nodded and pulled out the Soul Stone from her pocket. "If he's up there...it's just him and me. We'll dual it out until I find an opening and seal him with this." A flicker of doubt crossed her features and Auron sighed inwardly as the same thought crossed his mind as well.

 _The stone may very well be useless against Shadow after all._

"What if for some crazy reason, that stone doesn't work at all on Shadow?" Tidus suddenly said, speaking Auron's thoughts aloud. Everyone turned to him.

"It has to work..." Cynyr spoke first, a determined look on her face, but Auron could still see the doubt, "It's suppose to work. Ida wouldn't lie to me."

"We're not saying she lied." Auron assured her as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "But we have to think of every possible outcome and plan accordingly."

Now, Cynyr looked frustrated. She sighed heavily and pocketed the stone before turning away from Auron. He quickly removed his hand and watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking.

"Alright..." She huffed, "say if it doesn't work, then we all die. Us, Bevelle, all of Spira. The End."

She marched over to where Rikku stood next to the exit, clearly done talking to everyone. Auron saw the frustration and anger inside her spilling out. She wasn't dealing with this very well; he wanted to help but he feared angering her more. She quickly tied the helmet she had come down with to her waist and was about to head down the stairs when Auron stopped her. _  
_

"Cynyr." His voice was stern but the words he spoke came from his very heart. "Be careful. And if you need help...don't hesitate to ask." Everyone remained silent as Cynyr only nodded before finally heading through the escape exit and the rest of her friends turned to Buddy who began to open up a screen on his portal sphere and showing them the deck outside. After a moment, Auron eventually turned and went after Cynyr.

"Hey!" Tidus called after him.

"Where are you going?" Rikku asked.

"To wish her luck!" He called back.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and found himself in a small room with a high ceiling, the pod ships just to his left while up ahead of him stood Cynyr quietly examining the room.

"If this doesn't work..." Cynyr began softly, "I'll go with him to the Farplane." Auron swallowed hard, his heart immediately aching and his body filling with rage. _NO!_ He would have shouted aloud. Too many times he had lost those who were closest to him, and he had already lost Cynyr once; never again! However, the more logical and practical part of him could not help but agree with her.

If it really came down to it...she would have to leave again. For good? He didn't know.

"What will you do?" He asked after a moment and she finally looked up at him.

"I know I can't trust Shadow...but if I could ask him not to harm anyone in exchange for me to become his bargaining chip; there might be a way to confine him some other way."

"And how's that?" She shrugged.

"Perhaps Ida will know. Perhaps...there's a stronger Soul Stone up there big enough and strong enough for him. It's possible...but either way harm will come to us if we don't try." Auron remained quiet as he thought about this. Cynyr was trying. She really was. As strong as she looked and seemed, she was just as human as anybody else. She had her weaknesses, her fears, her anger, and jealousy; she had lots of human characteristics despite her god like powers.

"Cynyr..."

Cynyr sighed and turned away from him, a silent request that he not say anymore about it. So, he paused as he and Cynyr both saw the door at the end of the room; it was small door with a simple red button that said 'open' next to it; it was the way out.

"You're not a god, or immortal..." Auron said gently, "remember, you are human. And that's okay."

Cynyr's shoulders slumped and he wondered if she would start crying. He didn't know much about girls, but he knew they could cry easily; whether out of frustration, anger, sorrow, or happiness. Finally, she spoke.

"Thank you, Auron."

Then she turned and he was surprised to find her smiling instead of crying. She really was strong for a human with super powers and wings. He chuckled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately hugged him back and released a breath that she seemed to spill forth all her worries and doubts.

This made him feel trusted. It made him feel like her rock; he was someone she could trust and always run to and he would be there. He dared to run a hand through her hair gently and soothingly as they embraced, hoping, wishing, and praying that the Soul Stone would work and it didn't have to come to such a sad ending like two and half years ago.

 _Come back to me._

Finally, he pulled away from her and lifted her chin to plant a soft kiss against her lips. She smiled and kissed him back before finally pulling away. As she walked to the door and pressed the button, so many meaningful words flooded and bogged his mind. There was so much he wanted to say, but the only thing that came out was, "I'm sorry."

She stopped as the door opened in front of her, the light from outside pouring in and the sound of waves crashing against the shore echoing inside the metal room.

"For what?"

"For never going to the Farplane...to see you." He averted his eyes momentarily before meeting hers again and he saw a disappointed look there. He knew he had messed up big time.

"I just...didn't want to believe you were really gone." He tried to explain. "I thought...if I ever went, I might give up on the hope that you would come back."

"Even after all the dreams?" Cynyr asked with a small shake of her head and Auron sighed.

"I was truly skeptical at the beginning...because I didn't want to be disappointed. But now I know how foolish that was, because the proof is standing right in front of me. And she's beautiful." He tried a smile and Cynyr bit her lip as she looked away from him. He knew she was angry with him regardless of his explanation, but it was worth a shot.

"I'm sorry...and I hope you can forgive me." He finally offered; his last resort to fixing everything he had put her through. She finally looked up and gave him a half smile.

"I do. And I love you, Auron. I'll come back...I promise." She added before turning and jumping out of the door followed by her wings opening and catching her. Then, the door shut.

"Just like that..." He harrumphed to himself thoughtfully before turning and going back up the stairs to watch with the others.

* * *

~Cynyr~

I made it to the top of the airship and landed gently in front of the hatch that Buddy would soon be opening. I assumed he saw me and held up a hand before flying up and over to crouch on top of the roof to wait for the hatch to be opened. Whilst, I prayed Shadow really was inside instead of in Bevelle.

Soon, I heard the familiar sounds of gears turning and the echoing sound of the huge metal hatch opening from within the ship. I waited for a long time, listening for the elevator to ascend, but nothing happened.

"Shadow!" I shouted as loudly against the wind. "Get out here you lousy fiend! I'm here to make a deal with you."

I paused, listening again for any sounds and when none came, I tried again.

"You need me, Shadow! And I know you're still in there...so don't make me do this the hard way!"

Again, I waited and again there was nothing. I was beginning to think Lulu was right, that he had escaped after all and he was in Bevelle killing innocent people while I stood there yelling at empty space. No, I wouldn't be making any deals with him if that were the case...he would be making deals with me. Taking in a deep breath, I tried one last time.

"Oh, Issy!" I sang tauntingly, "don't tell me you're actually scared of me! I'm powerless, remember! I've come to talk to you!" After a while of silence, I stood up and sighed.

"I guess you really aren't in there." I murmured to myself and turned to leave when I heard a banging and cranking sound from below and I quickly crouched back down and turned to watch.

The elevator inside the airship was coming up and someone was inside it. My heart raced as both relief and fear built up inside me; Auron was right, I was only human; with or without my powers I was still scared sometimes.

But despite my fear, there was that itching feeling to slice my blade through Shadow; a feeling that was slowly overpowering my anxiety. As the hatch below was opening I quietly pulled out my sword and got up on one knee, bracing myself for the fight.

Then, I saw him. He was looking more and more like himself now and less like Rin; his skin tone had changed and the way he walked no longer reminded me of Rin. He remained shirtless, but his hair was slicked back in a braid. He was going for a new look.

 _I'll avenge you Rin. I swear I'll kill this son of a bitch._

I glared down at him menacingly as I rose to a standing position and opened my wings quietly and slowly. Finally, I raised my sword and called down to him.

"You're a dead man!" I jumped into the air as he turned around and looked up at me, eyes wide with shock but his lips quickly turned up into a victorious smile. Before I could react to this, it was too late.

I brought my sword down, growling with anger as my blade slashed through him and black smoke billowed up around me like dust. It had been a trap.

"That's some deal!" A voice cackled sarcastically behind me.

Just before I could turn around I felt cold hands clasp around my neck and squeeze. I tried to gasp for air but I only wheezed as I struggled for breath. Chocking, I scratched at his hands with my free hand and began to panic. He chuckled before I suddenly remembered my sword and swung it up over my head in an attempt to slice off his hands.

He laughed as he quickly let go of me and dodged my swing before coming to stand in front of me, a malicious grin on his face as he looked me up and down. I rubbed at my throat and coughed as he began to slowly walk around me, his dark eyes appearing to pierce right through me with all the rage that boiled behind them.

"Well...well...well." He smirked. "The bird can fly after all."

"I've had enough of your games." I rasped as I grasped my sword with both hands. I swung it up and to the left at an angle, slicing the air as he jumped back, his smirk gone as he watched me.

"You've hurt my friends," I took a step and swung again, harder and faster this time. Shadow took another step back as he just barely dodged my swing.

"You've taken innocent lives," I swung again and again, "tortured them, possessed them," I nicked the side of Shadow's left cheek and he winced as his eyes grew wide and he took another step back and held a hand to his now bleeding face.

"And worst of all," I said through deep breaths, sweat beading up on my brow, "you've taken the life of a very dear friend of mine!" I swung the blade again and nicked him again on the other side of his face; the blood dripped from the wound immediately.

He glared at me as he stumbled back several paces, well out of reach of my sword, but there was death and destruction in his eyes now. He was finally getting serious and I was more than ready to fight him.

"I will do...whatever it takes to get to the top of the ladder, Cynyr." Shadow seethed, his dark eyes flashing with hatred and determination.

"Even if that means taking someone's life to get there. I, above anyone else, _deserve_ to be the king, the master of this world; both of Spira and the Farplane." He slowly grinned darkly and I gave him a look of disgust.

"You deserve nothing."

Shadow began to laugh, throwing his head back as he opened up his arms in disbelief.

"What?" When his head came back down I saw that the cuts I had made on his cheeks just seconds ago were gone. There wasn't even a lingering of blood nor a scar.

"My dear, I was the chosen one...before _you,"_ he spat, "and I was so gifted I was even able to evolve my powers until I had once become so powerful I excelled above the High Fayth themselves; the same ones who also tried to strip me of my power." He snarled as he took a step towards me and I held up my blade. This didn't seem to bother him as he took two steps closer without hesitation.

"Even after a wonderful demonstration of my powers, they still refused to give me the seat at the head of the table." He let his hands fall to slap against his thighs as he stopped just a yard away from me. I struggled with the feeling of wanting to take a step back because I knew that would only show my weakness, but he was also getting too close.

"You tried to kill Bahamut."

"I tried to show him who I was," Shadow corrected, "that's the way it works, Cynyr," he grinned, "the _strong_ survive and get to be at the top, but they weren't playing by the rules." He shook his head in mocking disappointment before he slowly turned angry again.

"And that's why I plan on taking everything back! I'll return to the Farplane," he began to smile now, "demand my powers back or take them by force, then I'll take my rightful place as Regent of the Farplane; King of Spira!" His smile slowly faded and he tilted his head to one side as he finally turned his attention back to me.

"Did you know I used to have wings too?" Goose bumps rose up on my skin and I swallowed hard.

"You abused your powers and privileges. You no longer have a right to them any longer." I warned as I held my blade up a little higher. Shadow laughed deep in his throat.

"And what are you going to do, Cynyr? I'm obviously too powerful for a Soul Stone!" He laughed harder then suddenly swung his arm up and as his hand came up an unseen force knocked me off my feet, sending me backwards. I slammed painflly into the hatch to the deck and I slumped to the ground with a gasp as all the breath was knocked out of me.

On my knees and trying to catch my breath, Shadow continued to laugh as he swaggered forward; a cocky grin on his smug, handsome face. It was ironic how such an evil man could possess such a face. He didn't even deserve that much.

 _Evil is not ugly. It is beautiful. It's so appealing you want to become it, but once you have it...you find the rotten corpse within. And once you've realized that much it's already too late._ I thought as I slowly stood up and found to my horror that my sword had been knocked out of my hands and now lay somewhere behind Shadow.

"You think I don't have a right to those powers?" Shadow said with a frown as he came closer. "You must not really know me then." He grinned as I glared up at him, confused now.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he stopped abruptly and his eyes suddenly shifted to the helmet at my hip. I glanced down at it before looking back up at him.

"Did Ida give you that?" He asked slowly and so quietly it was almost a whisper, his hands trembling with anger. I swallowed hard, afraid of answering and knowing the answer to his uncontrollable anger.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!?" He screamed, causing me to jump and fall back on my butt. I stared up at him, wide eyed and scared to death. I had no idea why he was so mad over a helmet, but I was about to find out.

"W-why do you care?" I stammered, my heart hammering so hard inside my chest I was sure it would burst right out of me. Slowly, Shadow turned his eyes to me, and there was a look I had never seen before on his face. Hurt, sorrow, and sadness so deep it was dark. I shivered.

"Because..." he whispered, "it was my father's."

Goosebumps rose on my skin as a wind blew past us and caused me to shiver again. Frozen in place, I sat there confused as my mind conjured up a million questions all at once and so many feelings erupted from my soul. I thought he had finally lost it, but then I wanted to feel sorry for him, to hurt as much as he did; empathizing seemed to be second nature, but then Ida's words hit me like lightening and cast away all of my doubts and replaced it with shock.

 _"I don't believe you know who my late husband was...do you?"_

"You're...father?" I breathed in disbelief as Shadow glared down at me darkly, his hands balled up into fists now and I sensed him pulling his energy out to attack.

"Yes," He hissed, "which unfortunately would make Ida...my mother!" He screamed the last words as he shot out a hand but I quickly pulled forth my Energui and it pulsed through my veins like blood before I had it shooting out and knocking Shadow back so hard he flew high into the air and all the way over the edge of the airship.

Shocked at first, I watched as he went flying, then I grinned triumphantly and ran after him as he disappeared behind it and landed somewhere in the sand below. I finally scooped up my sword and flapped my wings hard as I flew up into the air and landed down on the sand just yards away from where he lay.

He slowly rose with a groan from the beach and turned in time to see me running at him full speed with my sword raised; it pulsed with Energui that I had channeled through my hand to the blade. His eyes widened, but as I neared him he smirked. Just as my sword came down he held up a hand and the same unseen force from before stopped my blade.

Once again, my sword was knocked out of my hand and I was simultaneously knocked backwards like before. He laughed as he pulled out a dagger and fell to his knees before me. I turned on my side, about to crawl away from him when he grabbed my right leg and yanked me back.

"Oh little birdie!" He sang and laughed as he crouched over me, his knees squeezing my thighs together to keep me from moving.

"Why don't you sing?" He taunted and held the blade closer to my face. "Perhaps I should make you sing." He chuckled as he brought the knife closer and I grabbed his wrist, trying to hold the knife away.

Suddenly, his other hand darted out and I felt a sharp sting on my face; something warm wet my cheek and I gasped. With a second dagger in his hand, he gave me a pouting look as he said, "aw, not quite what I was going for...perhaps I need to cut a little deeper!"

He grinned as he held up his knife again but further from my reach now; he aimed for one of my wings. Panic surged up inside me followed by my Energui and I quickly shot one out from my hand like a lightening bolt. I aimed for his hand that held the dagger and I was satisfied with the results.

Immediately, the dagger was ripped out of his hand and he fell backward from the force that my Energui had given. Because it was such a close ranged shot, the force of my power had also cut open his hand and wrist. Blood poured from it and he clutched at his arm with a shocked look on his face; he cried out with a mixture of rage and pain as I scrambled away.

I didn't even given him a chance to get up as I placed my fists together, knuckle on knuckle, and pulled them apart slowly as Energui stretched between them like elastic, snapping and buzzing like electricity and growing hotter as I built up the energy and force within it.

Finally, I opened my hands and compacted it down into a ball and furrowed my brow with concentration as I held it in one hand then pulled my arm back and threw it forward as hard as I could. The ball of Energui flew fast towards Shadow and he barely gotten up on his knees before it slammed into his chest, sending him skidding and rolling through the sand.

Before he came to a stop, I had already picked up my sword and was heading straight for him. I picked up my speed then jumped into the air and raised my sword. I intended to take off his right arm when Shadow suddenly turned, looked up at me with bright green eyes, and called out, "Cynyr?"

I gasped and threw my sword immediately to the side as I collapsed on my knees before him, eyes wide and heart racing.

"Rin?" I gasped in awe as I looked into those bright green eyes. I was immediately punched hard in the jaw which caused me to fall on my side beside him who was now grinning at me and laughing, his eyes slowly changing back to a dark brown. I sobbed as the pain in my jaw throbbed and the memory of Rin's eyes and his voice echoed through my mind.

"You monster." I gasped out, watching the sand below dot with bright red blood from my split open lip.

"It's just too easy!" He laughed as he stood, took two steps towards me, and grabbed a handful of my hair. I cried out again as he yanked hard, forcing me to my knees.

"Stop it." I choked out, tears burning my eyes as my scalp burned and stung where the hair was being pulled.

"Even with all that power..." He whispered close to my face. "I am still the more powerful one. So I will take your power now and become the ruler of this place and make everyone bow to me, starting with you!" He grinned but it abruptly changed into a look of surprise as gun shots rang through the air and his grip loosed on my hair as his face twisted into pain.

I watched, mesmerized, as he fell to his knees and let go of my hair completely and I looked down at his legs and saw a dark stain forming on his calf. Then, I looked up in search of the source of the gun fire and saw Yuna strutting towards us, a gun held up as smoke rose up from it.

She stopped and blew at it then gave me a grin as Paine, Rikku, Tidus, Auron, and Wakka joined her from behind.

"You looked like you needed help." She called out to me as Tidus, Auron, and Paine pulled out their swords and Wakka spun his ball on his finger, grinning at me.

"Thought we might join you." Wakka added.

"Yeah! So leave some for us!" Tidus exclaimed as he punched a fist into the air. Movement caught my eye and I glanced down at Shadow who was reaching for his dagger and I quickly kicked up sand into his eyes and he cried out as he fell back and I walked towards my friends.

"It'll be dangerous."

"We're used to that." Tidus replied smugly.

"Let us help you." Auron said with a reassuring nod. "You don't have to fight this alone."

"Fine. Just let me get in a few punches first." I said with a smirk then turned and knelt down in front of Shadow. He looked up at me with a snarl and I snarled right back.

"Lets go for a ride." I said as I took hold of his arm and yanked him up, flying us both up into the air high above the beach.

"You wanted to fly?" I asked as let go of him and looked him in the eye.

"Then lets fly!" I exclaimed and swung my right fist into his gut which sent him flying through the air.

Before he landed, I flew after him, grabbed him again and swung my leg up and towards his face. My foot came in contact with his jaw and this time, I let him fall to the ground with a loud thud. I shot down and landed heavily in the sand, causing it to spray up around my feet and stalked towards him, anger and adrenaline boiling up inside me.

"You're a traitor, a thief, a liar, and a murder." I kicked him hard in the ribs and he groaned as he rolled over on his other side. "You're a deceiver, a snake, and I hate you!" I gave him one final kick and he curled up into a ball, moaning.

"How pathetic." I spat.

"You think I'll be so easily defeated?" Shadow coughed. "I'm immortal, remember?" He chuckled as he rose to his feet slowly and I glared at him as I noticed the wound on is hand and wrist was now healed and no longer bleeding. His face was also clear of any scratches that the beach would have made on his face.

"I'm not so easily defeated either." I retorted.

"No?" He asked with a smug look as he lifted one hand, his palm facing upwards like he was holding a tray. I glanced at it but there was nothing there. Then I heard someone scream and I spun around to find Rikku hanging in the air clutching at her throat. The others gasped and looked up at her in horror.

"Let her go!" Yuna shouted as she took a step towards us but stopped when she heard a chocked scream behind her.

"Rikku!" Tidus called up to her, fear written all over his face. I spun around to face Shadow, eyes wide with my own fear and shock.

"Please, let her go! It's me you want, not her!" Shadow slowly turned his head towards me and locked his gaze with mine.

"I believe you've run out of chances, Cynyr. So, now you're going to pay for that...through your friends!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth, then threw down his arm and I spun around as I watched Rikku fly through the air and land in a crumpled heap far away from the others.

"No!" I watched as Tidus turned his own sword on himself.

"Stop!" I screamed again as Auron ran towards Tidus and knocked the sword out of his hand just before it was plunged through his chest. Instantly following, Auron and Paine were yanked off the ground by some unseen force and then slammed together. I gasped with a hands to my mouth as the two fell to the sand with a sickening thud.

* * *

Whoa! Did Shadow just kill three of Cynyr's friends? Just like that? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter! Haha! :P


	25. Chapter 25

Here we go! It's butt kicking time! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

 _~Cynyr~_

Anger bubbled up inside me, overflowing as my veins pulsed with hot blood and Energui. I felt my body tingle with goosebumps as it started from my feet and like a wave they washed over the rest of my body. As a fire burned deep inside my soul, I spun around to face Shadow and shouted a cry of frustration and anger as loud as I could in his face.

He stumbled back in surprise and I took the opportunity to blast him hard in the chest with a huge shaft of Energui. It was so hot and so bright my hands stung and I had to shut my eyes. I half hoped I had blinded him and scorched him enough to cause him agonizing pain. The force of my power immediately flung him backwards farther up the beach by at least a hundred yards before he landed and rolled through the sand. Eventually he came to a stop.

This time, he didn't get up right away like he had been doing the past few times when I had knocked him around. I turned back to the others, finding Wakka and Tidus running to each person that lay on the ground and trying their best to heal them with what little Curaga they knew. Relief washed over me; they were not dead after all.

Glancing once at Shadow, I ran towards them and immediately fell to my knees next to Auron who was groaning with pain.

"Auron?" I called out to him frantically.

"Hey, he'll be okay." Wakka said as he hurried over to his side. "just a bump on the head. Paine's unconscious, but she'll be okay too, ya."

"Don't worry about us." Tidus said as he joined us and I looked up at him, fear and anxiety gripping my chest.

"Use that stone; we'll watch your back." The young Blitzer gave me a half hearted smile, trying to look confident and sure but I could see hurt and fear in his eyes. Shadow had hurt Yuna and his friends too. It pained me just as much as it pained him.

Biting the uninjured part of my lip hard to stop myself from sobbing, I took in a deep breath and stood. I ran my fingers through my hair, clawing at my scalp with frustration before I looked back over at Shadow who still lay still in the sand. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Hey, you can do this, Cynyr." Tidus said in gentler voice, trying to sound reassuring. "We've got your back...and we always will."

"Even when we're facing death, ya." Wakka added softly, putting his hand on my other shoulder. I looked up at them both and and sucked in a breath as I shook their hands off and took a couple of steps away from them.

"Stop, or I might burst into tears again." I was half joking and half serious, but the two men said nothing. I took in another deep breath and let it out slowly before I turned around to face them one last time.

"I'll do my best...and even when that's not enough, I'll do better." They nodded and I returned to the task at hand. I took slow and careful steps towards Shadow at first, then I quickened them as I remembered how much time I had left. It wouldn't be long now before he woke up. He could take plenty of hits from me without much injury; this one was just going to take a few minutes longer for him to recover if that.

The drier sand slid beneath my feet, slowing me down and causing my calves to burn, but I only strode through it faster and harder until I began to run. I was almost to him now and I immediately pulled out the Soul Stone; I gripped it tightly in my fist as I murmured a quick prayer.

Once I had reached him he was already beginning to stir and I quickly straddled his hips. Without an ounce of sympathy, I pressed the stone hard to his burnt and raw chest. This caused a sharp intake of breath from him and his eyes flew open just as I began to say the words.

I only managed to say two words when I suddenly found myself on my back in the sand; the stone gone from my hands. I gasped as I looked up at Shadow who now straddled me, the stone clenched in his hand as he snarled down at me.

"Why won't you give this up! It's useless!" He exclaimed and I watched in stunned horror as he stood up and threw it hard towards the sea. I gasped and jumped to my feet.

"No!" He pushed me hard back into the sand but I kept my eyes on the stone as it began to descend through the air and to my relief, it didn't fall into the ocean. But I was sure it was close. The tide would get to it first if someone else didn't. I searched among my friends, looking for anybody who might have seen what had happened, but before I met anyone's eyes I cried out in pain as a foot came in contact with the side of my head.

Shadow hissed as he yanked on one of my wings and threw curses at me in all sorts of languages. I was barely there as pain ricocheted through my entire body, his foot kicking my ribs, my legs, my head and hip. Each blow came with a sickening sound and I felt myself going into a shocked state. Instead of fighting back or defending myself, I lay there taking the abuse and waited for it to end.

Then, I was forced up into the air by my throat by Shadow's invisible hand, the same hand that had harmed my friends just moments ago. I hung there limply, barely struggling as I felt my breaths becoming shorter and more raged. I tried to swallow and winced from the pain. Suddenly, he pulled me close and took hold of me with his own hand and leaned his face close to mine.

"How do you like the taste of your own _medicine_!" He screamed the last word as he swung me around and threw me hard in the direction of the ocean and I closed my wings at the last minute before I hit the ground and rolled a couple of feet. In seconds, Shadow was in front of me again, grabbing me up by the hair like he had done the first time, only now my feet left the ground and I screamed with a new pain that burned at my scalp.

"And now, to take what was mine from the beginning." Shadow seethed as he glared daggers at me. Suddenly, just before he finished me off, his grip loosened and I fell to the ground with a groan. I quickly looked up and watched as he grabbed his head with his hands, pain etched over his face. Then, there came a loud _whack_ that echoed across the beach. I looked up and realized that Wakka had just hit Shadow in the back of the head with his ball.

"Yeah!" He shouted victoriously as he punched the air with a large fist. Tidus joined him and I barely managed a smile before Shadow fell to his knees before me and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. My heart skipped a beat as I stared back into bright green eyes and immediately scrambled back with fear and panic.

"Cynyr..." He said in a low and weak voice, a voice much different than the one Shadow had used before when he had tricked me.

"My mind...it feels lighter somehow." I gasped, my eyes widening as I realized this _wasn't_ Shadow after all. It was Rin. He fell forward and I caught him, his head leaning up against my shoulder and I looked up at Tidus and Wakka desperately.

"Rin's still alive!" I shouted. Their eyes widened and they exchanged surprised and confused glances.

"Are you sure he isn't tricking you again?" Wakka called to me.

"Not this time." I said with a shake of my head, then I saw Rikku, a small form walking slowly up behind Wakka and Tidus, hope in her big green eyes as she heard what I had just said.

"One of you go find that Soul Stone!" I called back, my heart racing as I held onto Rin, ready to push him away as soon as Shadow returned.

"I'm on it!" Wakka said as he headed my way. "Where'd he throw it? "He asked.

"Wait!" We looked up at the sound of Rikku's voice and she ran towards us, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Rikku, we don't have a lot of time." I explained.

"I know. But please...show me where it landed. I'll find it." Her face changed from a look of timidness and fear to a look of determination and hope.

"Okay." I said with a nod. "It's down near the ocean behind me. But hurry, before the tide gets it!" I called after her as she ran down the beach as fast as she could.

"What about him?" Wakka nodded down towards Rin and I shook my head.

"They're both unconscious at the moment. Tend to the wounded and protect them as well as yourselves. I don't want anybody else getting hurt because of me." He nodded and without a word, he turned and ran back up the beach where Tidus was still standing.

Gently, I pushed Rin up off my shoulder and laid him back down in the sand. I pushed his hair back, though it was still black like Shadow's and his face was still not his own. I wanted so badly to heal the wounds I had inflicted upon him, but I knew better and kept my hands on my lap as I stared down at him, watching him carefully. All the while, I wondered how Rin had survived this long. I was so sure he had been taken in the end...but here he was, hanging on by a thread and who knew when that thread would snap.

Growing impatient, I turned to look over my shoulder in search for Rikku. She was hoping about, searching the ground vigorously as her head twitched from left to right and up and down like a bird. Suddenly, she stopped and and bent down to dig into the sand, but I didn't get the chance to see what she had found when I felt a hand grip my wrist.

I gasped and spun back around only to find green eyes staring back up at me, weak and exhausted.

"The stone..." Rin whispered and I sat there, mouth open but unable to speak. _I can't...I just can't._

"You have to try...again." He continued and I shook my head slightly but was still unable to make myself say it. I just couldn't tell him the truth, the truth that he couldn't be saved, that he had to die in order for me to capture Shadow.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, his eyes were dark and a frown appeared on his face as his lips turned upward in a smug grin but his face still revealed the pain that he felt all over his body. Shadow gripped my wrist tighter and before I could say or do anything, he jerked me to the ground and rose up simultaneously.

In a split second he was looming over me, his hands pinning mine down as he straddled my hips and let out a low and deep laugh.

"It's over, Cynyr. It's time you give up and hand over your powers."

Suddenly, his eyes rolled back in his head as he slowly opened his mouth as a sigh escaped him. I screamed as I tried to escape his grasp, but he held fast despite the demonic state he was in. As his mouth widened, I watched in horror as black wisps of smoke curled out, splitting up into small fist sized forms with dropping eyes and wide open mouths.

They screamed and cried like a demonic form of a Pyerfly as they floated down towards me and I struggled against him again, desperate to get away from both him and his shadowy Pyerflies.

"Rikku!" I called out in desperation, looking around Shadow down the beach; she was now running back up towards us, holding something in her hand high above her head. I assumed it was the stone and relief washed over me but my heart thundered with panic.

"Hurry!" I screamed as one of the shadowy spirits touched my face, latching onto my cheek with its mouth before it began sucking. I flinched and shook my head as I tried to get it to let go, but it only held on tighter. Immediately following I felt something inside my body give out and drain away like something inside it was being pulled out. The demon Pyerflies were sucking out my power.

"No...no! Stop!" I screamed, wriggling and squirming against Shadow's grip as more spirits began to latch on.

"Cynyr, what about Rin!" Rikku exclaimed as she stood just behind Shadow and I watched as her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open at the sight of the spirits.

"Rikku..." I said in a much weaker voice, the energy inside me draining fast, "it's all over him...and me." I paused a moment as I let this sink in then continued, "place the stone on his back. Please," I gasped, "hurry."

Rikku hesitated for a moment and I turned my head away, closing my eyes as I felt my strength leaving me.

"We're doing this together, Cynyr." I looked up, finding Rikku's face peering over Shadow's shoulder as she held both hands over the stone that was pressed against his back. She had a look of determination on her small face as tears spilled over her cheeks. I nodded once as I le one of my own tears fall from eyes. Taking in a deep breath, I gathered up the remaining strength I did have and together, we spoke the words.

"Kyapucha, shiru, oyobi iji. Shadow!"

Rikku held her eyes tightly closed as I watched Shadow's face and waited for the spirits to leave, but nothing happened. I groaned in pain as more began latching onto my arms and neck, drawing out more of my energy and power. He meant not only to empty me of my powers but to kill me as well.

"Again!" I croaked, and we repeated it again as a throaty laugh erupted from Shadow. Though his eyes were still rolled back and he didn't move, he was aware of what was going on around him. He knew it wouldn't work and I felt my hope slipping away as fast as my strength was. He was going to win.

As we were attempting the Soul Stone again, something itched at the back of my I ignored it at first as I concentrated on the words, wishing for them to work, desperate for them to do what they were suppose to do. The voice grew louder and more familiar, the word that it repeated finally grabbing my attention. It was something I hadn't thought of until now and that was when I knew the Stone would work.

My eyes shot open as the word rang through my ears and I looked up at Rikku who looked down at me, shaking her head hopelessly as more tears streamed down her face, the two of us surrounded by screaming and crying Pyerflies of black smoke.

"One more time." I whispered, renewed hope and confidence growing inside me and I hoped it showed on my face. Rikku bit down on her lip, looking doubtful, but she nodded.

"Kyapucha..." We began as I heard voices and footsteps running towards us, the others were coming, "Shiru..." Our voices grew stronger as I stared up at Rikku and she stared back, her eyes shining. "Oyobi..." I arched my back against a sharp pain that shot down through my spine, but despite it all, I smiled. "Iji!" We shouted together, and we heard someone shout my name.

"Cynyr!"

I slowly turned my head as I opened my mouth, forming the next word and watched as I saw Auron, Paine, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, and even Lulu running towards me all shouting at once.

"The helmet!" And there, in Auron's hands, was the helmet Ida had given to me, the long, dark purple, tail trailing behind him. At some pint during our battle together, it must have fallen off of my person. I turned back to Rikku, and as the name left our mouths, the helmet was placed over Shadow's head while the name Isidore rang out through the air.

Immediately, the sucking leech like spirits froze and grew quiet as I lay there holding my breath and staring up at Isidore as he too became silent and still. Then, slowly, his last breath left his mouth and the dark Pyerflies screamed with horror as they began to be sucked into the Soul Stone behind Isidore where it was still clenched firmly in Rikku's hand. We watched as his body suddenly changed before our eyes, reverting back to Rin as a bigger and darker form flew out of hsi mouth and was the last to enter the Stone.

In seconds the Soul Stone was filled and turned from its pale, empty color to a pitch black. Rikku gasped as she looked down at it and I felt Rin's body fall and he lay on his side in the sand beside me, motionless. I didn't get up. I didn't move. Most of my strength was gone; I didn't have enough left in me to make myself rise so I laid there, just concentrating on breathing and staying awake as I waited. I waited to hear Rin's voice.

"Cynyr?" I heard Auron say and I looked over at him as he knelt down in the sand on the other side of me, caressing my cheek with a hand as the others gathered around as well; they looked down at me with concern and surprise.

"Weak..." I managed to get out and Auron quickly hushed me.

"Don't speak." Yuna knelt down as well and laid her hands on my arm when a sudden gasp of air coming from Rin's body caused us all to jump and turn to him. He wasn't lifeless after all.

Swords and deadly weapons alike were immediately drawn as Rin coughed then slowly took in more breaths before he began to roll over and rise to his knees. Auron immediately grabbed me under the arms and pulled me up into his lap as we all watched the man sit for a moment and stare at both me and Auron. The eyes were a swirling, bright green.

"Rin?" I whispered in disbelief and I heard Rikku hit the sand on her knees as she too looked up at him with widened eyes. Finally, he took off the helmet and long, shoulder length, blonde hair shone in the afternoon sun as a familiar face stared back at mine, green eyes shining.

"Oh my Yevon." I gasped and Rin gave a tired smile.

"Hello, Cynyr."

"You're alive." Rikku breathed, and that was the last I heard before my world began to blur and spin, and I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was lying in a bed inside a room I didn't recognize, alone. It was quiet except for the low and familiar hum of the air ship. I slowly looked around the room, not recognizing it at first. _I think...this is Paine's room?_ I thought as I finally began to rise up from the bed.

I immediately regretted it when the room began to spin and my vision tunneled. _Oh no...not again._ I thought as I felt myself fall back on the bed, passing out once more. This time, however, I dreamed. But it was no ordinary dream. Ida was there and I knew it was a vision.

I stood in front of her in a white room as she sat in a plush chair, the one I remembered from her bed chambers that sat in front of the dream mirror. She gave me a small smile and there were so many emotions written on her face that it was hard to tell what exactly she was thinking.

"Hello my dear." Ida said in her soothing and calm voice. I remained standing where I was as I stared at her, wondering if I had actually died, again.

"I'm sorry I never contacted you sooner...but I see you never needed my help after all. You did well." She stood, holding something in her hand and when I recognized it, my eyes widened.

"That's the Soul Stone." Ida nodded as she examined it carefully, as if to expect Shadow to jump out unscathed.

"How...did you get it back?" I asked, confused.

"Soul Stones are a part of the Farplane, they don't last long in the living world, especially once its purpose has been served."

"I see..."

"Thank you...Cynyr. You have saved more lives than you know. Even the spirit world." Ida said with a smile.

"Rin..." I said softly, looking down thoughtfully as the memories came back to me and Ida spoke again.

"I'm just as shocked as you are. To think, my husband's helmet could do something like that. But it makes sense...it was invented to protect and preserve; it served its purpose as well, and justly so." She tilted her head to one side as she stared at me in wonder.

"You haven't looked at the inside yet...have you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Should I?" I asked cautiously and she shrugged.

"It's up to you if you really want to know. If you do happen to look, I'll say it again..." she paused as she suddenly grew serious and I swallowed hard as she continued, "he was once a great man...but just like Isidore, he became corrupt through his own pride, greed, and selfishness. I married the great man...not the corrupt one." I quickly nodded, showing her that I understood and she finally relaxed and sighed.

"He's inside a Soul Stone as well, so you will never have to meet him." She lifted Shadow's Stone as she said this and added, "This will be put somewhere safe, though only you can release it, I like to take precautions."

"Ida..." I began before she left and she slowly turned back to me, a look on her face that told me she knew what I was about to say next.

"Isidore told me...he told me about you...and his father." She visibly swallowed and cast her eyes down as she lowered the hand that held Shadow.

"Not every family ends up with a happily ever after. Every family has their issues...ours were far greater than I had expected, but I cherish the good memories I had with them." She paused as she looked down at the Stone and looked back up to me, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Despite it all...I still love him." Whether she was talking about Isidore or her husband, I didn't know, but I concluded she meant both of them and I couldn't help but feel pity towards her and her once happy family. The choices two of the most important men in her life had caused her so much pain.

"So...it's over?" I asked quietly, "things can go back to normal?" Ida nodded silently and I sighed with relief.

"However..." I tensed as this word left her mouth, "there is something you need to know." Her face turned grave and I swallowed hard, worried now. But what she said next was so much harder to swallow I don't think anything could have prepared me enough to hear it.

I awoke again, this time with Yuna at my bedside. She had a hand on my forehead and another on my chest; she was murmuring healing chants beneath her breath that I couldn't understand as she sat there with her eyes closed. I stirred, letting her know that I was awake.

"Oh...you're awake." She quickly removed her hands and looked down at me curiously. I looked around the room, confirming that I was still in Paine's room. I began to wonder how long I had been in there. A whole day? Two days? I took in a deep breath before I spoke.

"How long have I been here?" I managed to get out.

"All day..." she said softly with a small smile, "would you like something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry by now." I nodded as she stood and went to the door.

"I'll let the others know you're awake and well, too. Do you mind a few visitors yet?" I shook my head, turning so that I now faced the opposite wall. I still couldn't believe what Ida had told me in the vision she'd granted me. But I didn't have to see it to believe it. I could feel it.

My wings were gone.

* * *

Oh no! How sad! Cynyr's wings are gone! Looks like Isidore still managed to get the last laugh, even after he was defeated. :(


	26. Chapter 26

Here we go! Chapter Twenty-Six! Hope you'll enjoy! I hear wedding bells in the near future. ;)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

~Cynyr~

Despite my request to remain alone inside Paine's room, there was a knock on the door and Auron walked in holding a tray of food and drink. I turned away from him as he entered the room, too depressed to say anything to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I heard him set the tray down on the table across the room. I didn't move and he came towards only to stop abruptly. I waited. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the tears come.

"What...happened to your wings?" He asked, panic and confusion in his voice. I clenched and unclenched my my jaw as I tried to find the right words, but there was no other way to say it.

"They're gone."

"What? What do you mean gone?" Finally, I turned and sat up slowly. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and watched as several ashen tipped feathers fell to the floor; the only thing left that remained of my wings, and I bent to pick one up.

"Shadow managed to take them from me after all."

"What?" Auron roared, outraged by this, and rightly so. "And your powers?"

"They're still there, for the most part...but it won't be the same without my wings." I said sadly as I stared down at the feather between my forefinger and thumb. I twirled it there a few times, feeling like I had lost a part of myself some how. Well, I had. Those wings _had_ been a part of me. Figuratively and literally.

"Cynyr." I didn't look up or move. I was too drained, emotionally, physically, and mentally. Suddenly, Auron knelt to the floor, causing the feathers to flutter around us. I looked up just as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him. My heart began to beat a little faster as I felt him press himself against me and I felt his breath on my neck as he spoke.

"I still love you."

Before I could stop them, the tears flowed down my cheeks and I buried my face into his neck as I wrapped my arms around him too. He squeezed me tighter and I cried harder. I didn't want to let go; not ever. I loved him too. He was my friend, the love of my life, the breath in my lungs, the blood in my veins, the song in my heart.

"I-I love you too!" I stammered and began to sob as the sorrow inside me racked my body.

"Your wings may be gone...but you're still beautiful to me." He whispered as he pressed his hand against the back of my head. And just when I thought I couldn't...I cried even harder.

The best way I could explain it was that it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my chest and I could finally breath again. It was a freeing feeling and I couldn't help but feel relief as I felt my heart fill up again. Of course, I still and would always have that empty feeling inside me, that part of me that I had lost, but I wouldn't let it control me.

It was okay. Everything was going to be fine. I kept telling myself this as I hugged Auron and he remained with his arms around me for some time. Finally, after I had calmed down some, I began to pull away.

As I looked into Auron's young, handsome face I had the sudden urge to kiss him. He must have had the same feeling because he beat me to it as his lips pressed gently against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back, relief, love, and so many more wonderful feelings washing over me.

Eventually, Auron stood and helped me to stand with him. He rubbed his thumb across my cheeks as gentle as feather might brush against your skin, pulled my hair back away from my shoulders, and smiled a small smile.

"I need you to know that you are so much more than just a solider...you're so much more than just a protector or a guardian. You're a beautiful, smart, talented, and strong woman whom I've come to love." I felt my heart swell with joy and encouragement as these words sank in.

Hearing him say this made me believe it and love him that much more. He was a man of few words, but the few that he spoke carried so much weight. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before I finally spoke.

"Auron...thank you." I managed a smile and he suddenly pulled me into his arms once again before leaning close to my ear and whispering.

"Stay with me. Forever. I want you to be my wife."

My heart soared and though I no longer had wings, I felt myself flying high as I grinned, laughed even, before hugging him back tightly and whispered into his ear.

"Forever."

Later that day, we joined everyone in the bar room. They had pulled two tables together in order for all of us to fit; everyone except Auron and I were already there, seated, and waiting for us. I looked up at him, confused.

"What's this?"

"A meeting." He replied simply, and we walked over to take our places beside one another at the head of the table. Tidus and Yuna sat to my left followed by Rikku, Paine, and Brother. On Auron's side sat Rin, Wakka, Lulu, Buddy, and Shinra.

"Hey, glad you could finally join us!" Tidus said as he casually leaned back in his chair. Yuna smiled up at me before asking, "I hope you're feeling much better now."

"We gathered everyone here so we could discuss what happened out there." Paine added, her arms crossed.

"I'd feel much better too knowing that Isidore is gone for good. We need your word." Buddy said, his arms were crossed too.

"Cynyr?" Wakka said in an encouraging tone and I nodded before speaking.

"Ida has the Soul Stone; Isidore was successfully sealed and no one except me can release him because I am his binder." Everyone nodded and relaxed a little as each of them murmured to one another their gratefulness.

"However..." I began, the tension returning to the room as they all looked up with renewed concern, "when his soul was trapped inside, he took a part of me with him." I looked down at my hands which rested limply in my lap.

"Your...wings?" Yuna asked gently and I nodded. Everyone else gasped with surprise and horror. Wakka banged his fist on the table angrily while Tidus's chair scratched the floor nosily when he stood abruptly.

"What?" He exclaimed and I looked up at him sadly.

"No way!" He continued. "Can't you get them back? Did he really take them?" I nodded silently, again.

"It's gone, Tidus. I'm sorry...but there's nothing I can do. In order for me to get them back, I'd have to break the Soul Stone...and I don't think any of you want that over something as petty as a pair of wings."

"But those were yours!" Tidus exclaimed. "He has them now!" I shrugged.

"It's not like he can use them either. He's eternally trapped within a Stone that no one can open but me, and I've chosen to let him and my wings go. I want a normal life...a life I've longed for here in Spira for a long time." Tidus opened his mouth again to protest but I cut him off.

"Don't get me wrong...I love my gifts, I was and am very grateful for them; it's something Isidore lacked. But I won't let them control my life. I have plenty of other qualities that are just as great; I am content with what I have."

I felt Auron's hand cover one of mine and I moved to lace my fingers with his as I looked up at him. Everyone else remained silent as they took in what they had just been told.

"I was granted a second chance here on Spira," I began again, "I rid the world of another dark shadow, I have the man I will spend the rest of my life with here beside me, and I have all of my friends. What more could I wish for? Contentment; it is one of the greatest qualities you can have but the hardest to hold onto."

Yuna smiled as she nodded with agreement and looked around at the others for their thoughts. I too examined their faces. Auron, of course, agreed with me; he would have spoken had he thought otherwise. Wakka was frowning with his arms crossed, but he was nodding slowly and thoughtfully.

I could tell not everyone agreed with me, but they seemed to understand and I hoped one day they would come to realize this truth I had learned. I understood they thought it was wrong that Shadow had taken my power; I thought the same, but I was still happy. I had my life back, I had Auron back, and I couldn't wait to start our new life.

"Well..." Tidus began after a long silence had stretched on, "if you're fine, I'm fine too. So why don't we celebrate! Shadow is gone for good!" The mood immediately lightened and everyone soon had a smile on their face as they gathered around the bar for their drinks and food, talking and laughing. It was a sound that should be heard.

"I'm proud of you." I turned to Auron who was standing quietly behind me, a smirk on his face. I blushed a little before walking up to him, meeting his eyes.

"For what?"

"For what you said. I'm glad your content. It means I can be content too. I don't have to worry about you; you're a very strong woman and I respect you more for what you've done here."

This time I averted my eyes and felt the heat rise up into my cheeks, but he chuckled and planted a kiss quickly and lightly on my forehead before he headed towards the bar. I immediately caught up with him, a smile on my face. I was home.

Later that evening I sat on the roof top of the airship, watching as the sun set over the horizon. The sounds of the waves below relaxed me and I absentmindedly stroked the side of the helmet that sat in my lap. I was contemplating turning it over and looking inside, but I just wasn't ready yet.

The things Isidore had said to me haunted my mind. His father...his mother, Ida. It was still hard to believe, but Ida had confirmed it herself and I wondered if the other High Fayth knew about it as well. I imagined they did, otherwise, she wouldn't be ranked Regent. She was an honest woman, even if it took her some time before she actually told a person the things they needed to hear.

"If they trust her...so will I." I said to the wind as it blew my hair back behind me, my voice going with it.

"Who are you talking to?" I spun around and saw Auron walking up behind me, a small smile on his face. I had begun to notice that when he was around me, his expressions were softer instead of that stoic, stern look he always had. It made me feel special, because I was the only one he would show that side of himself to.

"Oh...I was just thinking aloud, I guess."

"May I join you?" He asked, gesturing at the ground beside me. I grinned as I looked back up and said, "join me talking to myself aloud or to sit beside me?" He snorted at this and I laughed, so he sat down cross legged and kissed my cheek.

I had also noticed he was only so affectionate when it was just the two of us. He didn't much care for an audience so he would revert back to his usual non-indulgent self. This always struck me funny, but I never said anything about it. That was just who he was. As long as I knew he loved me -and he did- I didn't care whether he kissed me in front of others or not.

Slowly, my smile faded as I let the last of the relaxing silence between us end with my next words I had been dreading to say.

"There's still another mystery yet to be solved, Auron."

He turned his head to look at me, curious but patient as he waited for me to continue. I looked down at the helmet in my hands, the shadows inside it masking what was etched just at the back. My heart began to race. Did I really want to know? Right now? What if I put it off a little longer; but did I really need to put it off? Wouldn't that just make me go crazy with curiosity and wonder?

"You seem to know where to find the answer...but you're afraid of looking." Auron suddenly said and I looked up, startled.

"How did you know?" He grunted with amusement.

"Because you're easy to read." I stuck out my bottom lip and huffed as I turned away from him defiantly and he chuckled lightly.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I just...don't know if right now is a good time to find out the answer."

"Care to let me in on it? I could probably help you a little better if you did." I smiled a small smile, silently agreeing.

"Well, to be honest, this helmet holds the name of Ida's late husband. He died a long time ago...she said he was a great, smart man, but power, greed, fame...a lot of things turned him into a different person. Just like Isidore...her son." Auron straightened with surprise, his eyes locked on mine.

"I didn't believe it at first either," I quickly replied, "but he told me...while we were out here." I motioned down at the airship before continuing.

"When he saw the helmet he said, 'that was my father's,' and that's when he became outraged and almost killed me right here." I sighed and Auron frowned as he looked out over the ocean at the sinking sun, thinking.

"Let me guess,: he finally began, "his father has a link to you."

I swallowed as I sat there silently. I had thought about it for a long time and had come to that same conclusion. He had to be linked to me in some way, maybe not biologically, but because of how Ida had given me the choice to find out for myself made me think that once I did look I would know him immediately...and I would probably be shocked.

"Ida didn't tell me because she wanted me to make that choice. I assume he does have some sort of a link to me...but she must also have known that it would also surprise me. Perhaps I wouldn't have believed it then had she told me herself back in the Farplane. Maybe it'll be different now somehow..."

"Well..." Auron replied with his own sigh, "there's not much light left...so if you're going to make your decision, do it now." I looked back down at the helmet, gripping it tightly between my fingers as I considered it one last time.

Finally, I breathed out a heavy sigh and stood up. Auron remained seated, watching me curiously as I walked to the edge of the airship with the ocean crashing against the shore down below. The waters were deep; I was sure. It was the same waters that swallowed up my armor I had flung down into two and half years ago.

I looked back down at the helmet and raised it high above my head; I had a feeling I might regret this later. Slowly, I tilted it slightly so that the last rays of the sun hit the inside on the back of the helmet where a name was etched into the metal.

For a long time, I just stared at the letters, my eyes growing wide at first as my brows knitted together. Then, I slowly lowered the helmet to my side and quietly watched as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Auron remained silent behind me but I could tell he was curious and anxious to know what was written there as well.

 _Just as I thought..._

I finally turned to Auron who was now standing, a grim expression on his face as he seemed to be bracing himself for what I was about to say.

 _...Ida will never cease to surprise me._

"Yu Yevon."

* * *

~Ida~

 _My husband was a great and powerful man...a truly great summoner of Zanarkand. He was respected by everyone. But once the war started, he began to show a different side of himself. It got worse as the war progressed and Zanarkand's slow defeat wasn't helping as it became very clear that we were losing the great machina war._

 _He had many followers during this time and no matter what idea he came up with, millions walked right behind him even if it meant failing or dying. There was an unbreakable trust between him and those who listened to him. As his followers increased, it became harder and harder to persuade him as his ideas became more and more dangerous and monstrous.  
_

 _Finally, one night after I had been badly injured by one of the enormous machina he had created, due to a malfunction, he vowed to never again use the dangerous machines because he could not bear to see the ones he loved so dearly hurt by them, or worse. He then proposed a new idea; he called it Dream Zanarkand._

 _Although it was a ludicrous idea, Yu Yevon had a silver tongue and soon had everyone in on his plan. Soon after, they began to destroy all the machina in the city, proclaiming it did nothing but bring hatred and destruction; they would be the first to stop its madness and become the stepping stone to a new and improved world._

 _Thankfully, I managed to save and hide his helmet before he could destroy it too. It was the last gift he had ever received from a good friend of his who had crafted it himself; an Al Bhed. With all honesty, I also kept it because it was the only thing that took me back to the days before the war and insanity._

 _His Dream Zanarkand became a reality as Bevelle threatened to destroy the entire city with their machina. On the brink of destruction, Yu Yevon encouraged us to turn into fayth to begin the process of the Dream Zanarkand and faithfully, they did as they were told._

 _Although I didn't completely agree with his plan, he was my husband and I his wife. So I and our children obeyed his orders, ignorant of what his true plan was. After we turned ourselves into fayth with the help of Yu Yevon, he summoned up the very creature Spira would come to know as Sin and gave the monstrosity the orders that would begin the eternal cycle of death, and he started with Zanarkand._

 _Because of his hate of machina, he destroyed it, but because of his greed for power and fame he created something far worse than machina that would forever bring about the death and the very hatred he loathed. When the reality of his insanity set in for me, I began to spiral downward emotionally and mentally; I was slowly becoming an unrest and I almost welcomed it._

 _Thankfully, one of the fayth; a small boy by the name of Bahamut, came to me with five others. Three sisters, a very young girl, and a woman dressed in blue garments. Together, we started the High Fayth Reign -Bahamut as our Regent- and began to rule over the Farplane. We made it our duty to watch over those who came to the afterlife and helped those who were close to unrest like I had once been. Over time, the High Fayth grew and we soon became a family._

 _However, after hundreds of years in the Farplane and watching the destruction Sin poured out on Spira, we began to bring ideas to the table about how we could end his reign on Spira once and for all. We saw how the Summoners worked so hard to become strong enough to defeat Sin, but it wasn't enough; they were still only mortals after all. Not only that, but Spira needed someone who could come in and help even if he or she could not defeat Sin. They needed a hero; they needed hope.  
_

 _That was when we came up with the High Fayth Soldier and, at the time; my son, Isidore was on board with the idea. He was among us as a High Fayth and he was more than willing to become the first soldier. Of course, this plan failed painfully and in the midst of trying to figure out how to stop him...Bahamut found Tidus and proposed a new idea._

 _Regardless, we still firmly believed in our High Fayth Solider. So, while Tidus's story was set in motion, we began a new search for a new solider. This time, however, we searched among the living for a young and compassionate soul._

 _And that...was how it all began._

* * *

How'd you like that little twist! Now that at least deserves a review, right? Right? ;) Well, this isn't The End yet; there is still more to come, but I fear this story is coming to an end soon, so prepare yourselves! And don't forget to review. I love reviews. :) They're awesome, just like you! :D


End file.
